My inheritance is wrong, as expected
by Nostrategy
Summary: Bits to a frame of a story about society and class. And a bit of magic. For Hachiman magic is needed to change his status in society.
1. 1) Bits to a posibel story

**Bits for a possible frame for a possible story or "My inheritance is wrong, as expected"**

Disclaimer and warning about language or lack of it, including but not limited to spelling

The following bits I started over at "SpaceBattles, The Index, My Fanfic discussion and recommendation is right as expected" after watching the first episode of Lord El-Melloi II Case Files.

I found the use of curses here quite funny, and then I got the thought, what if the reason for that Hiratsuka-sensei isn't married is a curse. Somewhere, someone got mad at her or several got mad. Jealousy is not a nice feeling.

I have read some My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU crossover with Fate, but I think that the world of Today's Menu for the Emiya Family is the more appropriate one for a SNAFU crossover due to its friendly atmosphere.

Neither my ability nor my English is good enough to write such a story, and the more I write, the worse my "spronglish", and that attracts those with pitchforks and torches. And I burn so easily.

Unfortunately, nobody was interested in writing the story, and I got more and more bits to the story.

A frame for a story that now seems to be more about society and class than magic. Remember, there are three ways to wealth: Crime, inheritance and luck. And the best way to wealth is to have your ancestors do the crime and you to be lucky enough to inherit them. After all, a king is a descendent of a stationary robber. Of course, for Hachiman magic is needed to change his status. So here are some bits for a possible frame for a possible story. And if anyone would write the story, I still want to read it. And of course, the usual disclaimer. The worlds I am playing around in, belong to the respective owners. Oh, and you have already been warned about my "spronglish", so reading the bits is your decision. And remember - no pitchforks and torches allowed.

An office

"Oh, it's you. The case has been solved?".

"All of them?".

"Oh, dead Apostle, I see".

"What about the monster?".

"Still sleeping, well, then there must be a male from the family alive, somewhere".

"I deposit your money, thank you for your work".

Another office

"Moshi moshi".

"Yes, I have seen the news".

"It was some of yours?".

"Yes, but what do we report?".

"A gas explosion, that's".

"Oh, as a cover for a death-cult. Well, that should be believable. The public should not be worried".

"A male heir, to become the new second owner. Well, I have a connection at court, they should be able to".

"No, I have a new account. The last one got caught in that mess".

"Thank you. Always a pleasure to do business with you".

A very nice office, clearly someone important work here

"Yes, dreadful case, minister".

"It is a wish from the court".

"Yes, the separation of religion and state is a matter of principle. On the other hand, keeping the traditions alive is also important. It is a principle of the court, that the legacy must continue".

"Payment of inheritance tax would be a burden for the estate in this situation, the temple after all has to be rebuilt".

"News about Paulownia Flowers. Sorry, minister. The court work is slow and move along mysteries ways".

"I know a lawyer, who can handle the matter discreetly. We went to Todai together".

"Yes minister".

In a limousine, a well-dressed man who is clearly important, take his phone

"Yes".

"That is temple land, they have always refused to sell".

"In the Zone too, they have hidden that well".

"Along the cost also. I would love to build there. We would earn another fortune".

"You are sure about all this".

"We can always help a friend to descend from heaven".

"Keep me informed, but remember the Metropolitan Police still watch us carefully after the corruption case with the mayor".

Somewhere

"Daughter mine, didn't you once mention there was a boy named Hikigaya at your school".

"The greatest creep in the school, surely you are wrong!".

"Dead fish-eyes? You must learn to appreciate the inner values. Do you think I married your father for his looks?".

"Made Minami cry? Probably her fault. It is after all the duty of a scion of such a family to ensure correct behavior among those of a lower class. I never did like that girl. I think you should stop talking to her. You must always be seen with the right people, that's important, and remember, it's the early bird who catches the worm. Oh, and you may kiss him, if he should favor you".

In a room

Hachiman was trying to fix his hair, as he suddenly sneezed, and the comb broke in his hair.

A sound, the doorbell.

More sounds, voices. Then Komachi running up the stairs, saying with a mix of excitement and worry: "Brother, there are some men to see you. What have you done now?".

Gossip in the school yard

"Do you believe it, mother nearly order me to jump him, just because he now is from a Kazoku family. Who does she think I am? Now, if he was rich, then I could look at him, after all I'm a material girl".

"But I did get a bit curious, so I texted the professor, you know, the one from the club. He was so happy, that I would talk with him. He told me that the family is very old, and that they are specialized in ghostbusting. He said that there is a rumor that their ancestor had eyes, which could see through illusions and recognize shapeshifters. That's maybe where his dead fish-eyes comes from".

"Yes, my new bag is a gift from him. He was really very happy".

"Of course, I'm sure, he has a friend".

A serious conversation

"You don't like each other. So, what. I don't like most of my clients".

"No, you must learn that in our business, we deal with all kinds of clients, regardless of class or lack thereof".

"So, what if Haruno-chan find him interesting. Let her play with him. It would actually be a good idea. Then you can marry Yukino-chan. Then his lands would be our lands, one great happy family"

"Understand me right, son. We need this account. If he had a sexual preference for his own sex, I would have you delivered with a ribbon. After all this time with stagnation, deflation and the business with the mayor, we now have a chance, with all that land, to gain what we lost, and we haven't even had the time to investigate the temples foreign investments yet. The temple seems to have a lot of stuff hidden outside, especially in London. And best of all, all of it is tax-free".

At the Service Club

Hachiman was worried, and tired, and worried. It had been a mad week. If he wasn't sure, he would think he was in a light novel. The talk with his mother about her family, the ceremony at the burned-out temple, where the strange man from the Association had cut his arm and bound him by his blood to the land and even his very own hanko. He was no longer a Hikigaya.

And when he returned to school this morning. The whispers and the looks, he was used to that, but now people moved away, when he walked through the hallways. The greeting from the principal. Everything has changed so suddenly.

Hachiman asked: "What do you all do here?".

Yui: "Hikki?".

Yumiko, fuming: "Hayato-kun will not tell anything".

Saki, mumbling: "Taishi is worried".

Iroha: "As Yuigahama-senpai is trying to say, you must tell your cute kohai everything".

Yoshiteru: "I, Zaimokuza! will help you to catch all the yokai. Gotta Catch 'Em All".

Hina: "In the inner secret garden, under the full moon, sinful priests meet".

Hachiman: "Someone gets Ebina-san a tissue".

Yukino laconic said: "I found it easier to get all the usual suspects together".

A girl leaving

That had been interesting. Quite a story to tell great-grandmother. She will be so happy to hear news about that side of the family.

Ah, my heart is divided between what is beautiful and what is interesting. Will he be the one able to gaze my true being? The excitement of discovering, the excitement of being discovered. Mother was right to say, that I should enjoy my time as a one-tail and not waste time looking enviously at the elder with nine, but instead be brilliant in my right as a youth to act whiteout thought.

A Queens duty

SS Hachiman had hidden at the bottom of the ocean, all sound and light turned off. Only the "bing" of the sonar, active, but then it said "bing bing bing". The shadow above him of a DDG indicated trouble, of the fiery kind.

Hachiman looked up from his desk, he had rested his weary head on: "Miura-san, something I can do for you?".

Yumiko: "Stop being stupid and do something, Hikio".

Hachiman: "About what? The environmental crisis of the world, the political situation in the Middle East or the fact, that you are disturbing my peace?".

Yumiko: "Look at Sagami-san".

Hachiman: "She is sitting at her desk".

Yumiko: "Yes, alone. You don't see the problem in that?"

Hachiman: "No".

Youmiko: "You never understand, do you? She is alone, because she has become a social pariah".

Hachiman: "What did she do? Another fuck up?".

Youmiko: "No, it's the same old one, except now that you are no longer the creepy loner at the bottom of the hierarchy, the story changes".

Hachiman: "And?".

Youmiko: "People change their perception of reality, so you become the hero and she the villain".

Hachiman: "She is the villain".

Youmiko: "If you are the hero, it is your duty to save her from her evil ways. Go talk with her".

Hachiman: "Why should it help, that I talked with her?".

Youmiko: "It will be seen, as you have forgiven her".

Hachiman: "But I haven't".

Youmiko: "So what? She is not my friend either, but I don't like what I see, and you are the one, who has made the mess, so go fix it, hero".

Hachiman raised himself from his rest with a sigh and asked: "What should I talk with her about?".

Youmiko: "You can always try the weather, even you should be able to do that".

Youmiko watched, as Hachiman went and talked with Minami. Her good deed done for today, but a queen had to look after all her subjects, even the most annoying insignificant insects. And Minami would know, who she owed for her rescue.

And now she had to go and calm her king. Hayato-kun had been a nervous wreck the last couple of days, and Hina made it worse with her discussion with the manga club about a story, where Hayato's family changes his sex in the family register and sold "her" to Hachiman. At least in Hina's former stories Hayato-kun had been the top, not the bottom. Hina should be more thoughtful, and they could at least lower their voices.

Komachi worries

Komachi looked at her brother resting on the couch. His eyes had started to become more dominant in his face. It was bad before, but now it was worse. Hopefully it was because he was exhausted, otherwise he had to wear sunglasses the rest of his life.

Her goals were to get into Sobu, get Taishi-kun to ask her out, and get her brother together with a girl, who would love him, but she couldn't offload him like that. Even Yui would get second thoughts.

The first step would be to feed him and then get him to sleep. Komachi shivered, when did she start thinking like a mother? Maybe it was her, who needed rest. So much had happened so fast.

Komachi whispered into his ear: "Onii-chan - food is on the table. Come get it, or Kamakura gets it". Then she left for the table.

Hachiman heard the best sound of the day. Food. The only reason to get up. Hmm, was he turning into Kamakura? Oh, Komachi was waiting. Hachiman got up and got to the table.

They ate in silence. When they were finished, Komachi broke the silence between them: "So, what's going on?"

Hachiman replied: "Not much, except for Yumiko forcing me to talk with Minami, that was scary".

Komachi wondered, why should Yumiko, do that? So, she asked: "Why did she force you to do that?".

Hachiman: "Well, according to Yumiko, I am a hero now and Minami is a villain, so to save her, I had to talk with her. I don't understand why, since we don't like each other, but then the normies don't have it easy, and since it was a request, I could not deny it. They are crazy, those normies, but maybe I can get Hiratsuka-sensei to accept it as a request solved and added to my tally".

Komachi chewed a bit on that information, as her brother continued: "What was funny, it worked that I talked about the weather like Yumiko said I should. I didn't get yelled at or made Minami cry. Minami was actually polite, and she asked about my temple. It seems she has a cousin, who is a Miko at a mountain shrine, which is so far out in the boonies, that they don't even have a signal. But her cousin dances with a bear. It must be quite a show. I should visit it. Maybe I can learn something about running a temple. Bear shows must generate some kind of income".

Komachi stared at her brother, what, not a house husband. What had happened to her brother? Would he really become a priest? And the competition, when had he ever taken that seriously?

Komachi asked: "What would you do, if you win?"

Hachiman answered with a laugh: "Enjoy that I won. Yukinoshita will be furious. Hmm, maybe my price should be, that she dresses as a cat all day at school. That should reduce her anger".

Komachi snickered: "It has nothing to do with my brother being a pervert. Do you want Yui as a dog, then?"

Hachiman responded, still laughing: "And Iroha as a fox. It could be "you inside out animal" day at school, a new way to experience your youth".

Il Principal

The people liked to see him on his balcony in the morning. They felt he showed responsibility by watching them enter the gate of his domain, counting each and every lamb, who was his to shepherd. Some entered the gate happy, some with dread, some with love, some with hatred. Youth, such a waste for them, but his gain, in so many ways. Each and every one he watched, his glasses shining by the reflection of the morning sun.

There came little Hayama, a true prince, blood of his blood, followed by his knights and ladies. A living example of the greatness of Sobu, that was him.

There entered Shizuka-chan, ah, she was mad. Another wasted weekend for her, once more burned without doubt. He should remember to say some words of consolation to her at lunch.

Ah, a limousine, bringing the current ice-queen. No school was complete without one. She was glorious in her hatred of herself. Would she one day learn to love herself? Her friend, Yui came and greeted her, probably Yukino's only friend.

It was Yui's luck, that entrance to Sobu wasn't only decided by test score. After all, one should always ensure that those who was of the right families, or in other ways could promote or support ones will, entered the holy halls of Sobu.

Such as his vice-principal, who now entered the gate. Such a fine man, from such a fine family. Not a wrinkle in his suit, his shoes shining. Well, if things went sour one day, and there was an inquiry regarding some of the school's economic dispositions, well, what a shame, how could that poor principal know that his vice was such a scoundrel, accepting bribes, using the school's money to pay for his vile deeds, and corrupting the pure maidens of Sobu, oh, what a scandal.

He could never understand what so many men found interesting with young girls, when there were so many experienced neglected wives, who was always interested in helping their children.

No, he did not love his sheep that way. No, what he loved was their feelings, love, hatred, meaningless conflict, so much energy youth had to spend on silliness.

The former second owner had congratulated him on his idea to harvest energy from his sheep's, without knowing, that he had gotten his breakthrough in his research by watching Sailor Moon. Not that the old goat would have understood the reference.

And there the new lord of Chiba arrived, on his bike, at the last minute. Oh, what energy, the boy now had. No doubt, the boy's bindings to the lay-line were started to be stabilized. Hachiman was another good example of his strategy, since he had accepted the boy into Sobu, despite the boys' low scores in science and math. But he had recognized those eyes, when he saw the boy enter the gates for the first time to take the test. And to win, one had to gamble.

He probably had to arrange an official visit for the new second owner to inspect his workshop at a later day, as he now was the, official, senior Magnus in Chiba. But for now, he would enjoy the possibilities the new prince in Sobu granted him.

Already he had received polite inquiries from interested parties regarding possible enrollment of their daughters. A young, unattached male member of the Kazoku, what a prize for the nouveau rich. Such drama, such energy to harvest. Maybe he should let a word spread about the boy's wealth to increase interest. The old goat had the touch of Midas, and the only one thing more interesting than a young male Kazoku, was a rich young male Kazoku.

As the gates of Sobu started to close, signaling a new day of learning to start, he left the balcony, closing the doors behind him. Another good day, with a good strategy. Yes, he deserved a little reward for his hard work.

He took his phone from his pocket and opened it. He looked at the numbers, made his decision and called: "God day Mrs. Yuigahama, do you have time to discuss your daughters latest test score? Yes, that would be possible. 15 o'clock, the usual place. I look forward to the meeting".

One feather to five chickens

_A feather_

He was trying to ask her out, again, but every time he tried to, something went wrong. Every time he was left confused, breathless, out on the deep, exhausted. Did every boy have it this way or was it just him?

Oh, he had to keep attention on what she said. Girls hated, when you spaced out, according to his guidebook.

What, the girls at Sobu had to dress as animals, because of a contest? Sister had never said anything about Sobu having a contest, where you dressed up as your favorite animal. It sounded like a fun thing. The black-haired girl as a cat and the brown-haired girl as a dog. Komachi-chan would look really good as a cat. He really hoped he would get into Sobu. He would have to ask sister about the competition.

A girl in the class was fuming. Once again Komachi was trying to take Taishi-kun for herself. Just because he was such a nice boy, who couldn't say no. Fortunately grandmother had taught her the right way to deal with boy-stealers, but it would mean she had to get up at the time of the ox – again.

_One chicken_

Saki was confused. She wasn't quite sure, what Taishi had been speaking about. She had not heard anything about a day, where you should dress as your favorite animal. What it a scam by the teachers to get them to learn more about biology? She knew, she wasn't the first with the news, but she knew one who was, and more importantly, one who she was able to talk with. That's why she had decided to arrive early to catch Hina. Taishi would get his answer.

_Two chickens_

Hina wasn't sure, it sounded a bit surrealist, but maybe she had casted Hachiman-kun wrong, was he a furry? That would change the story. Maybe Hayato-chan as a mouse, and Hachiman-kun as the playful cat. Yes, that would bring a completely different aspect into her story. Her nose started to bleed by the thought. Oh, nice, a handkerchief. Saki-chan was always so well prepared.

_Three chickens_

The principal always greeted her so nicely, and he was also one of her best customers. He always bought 2 copies. One to read. One to save. Under the principal Sobu had a good reputation among the fandoms, and the manga club had the largest budget among the clubs. That was the primary reason she had applied to Sobu.

The principal had clearly been surprised by her question, but after she had told him the reason, he had said it sounded like a good idea for the world animal day in order to celebrate and raise awareness about animal right and welfare. He would ask the student council to implement the idea.

_Four chickens_

Iroha was sitting once again by the Service Club table, drinking tea, and making work for him, again. Hachiman had heard many things in his short life, but this:

"Isshiki-san are you sure? The principal wish that all girls in Sobu dress as their favorite animal on the world animal day, and it is actually my idea?".

Iroha answered with a hiss: "Yes, your idea. So, take responsibility, senpai. And I will not dress up as a fox, as you obviously dream of. I am not foxy".

_Five chickens_

It was nice she was able to talk with Minami again and one of these days she would get the truth about how Minami was forgiven. She refused to believe the rumor, that Minami had to pay the boy with her virginity to excuse her crimes. That sounded more as another story from the manga club.

But then, there was suddenly so many rumors about fish-eyes. That he was a furry and that he was rich. The last one was important. A material girl had to be practical, and look wasn't everything. She should start to look at the possibilities of getting a good costume for the celebration. Maybe one from the club, but one of the more decent ones. It was always important to send the right signals, when catching a boy. As mother said, it's the early bird who catches the worm.

Trip to the temple

Shizuka wondered why she ended up as the driver of this expedition. Oh, yes. She remembered it - again. That good-looking guy she had met at a mixer and haft some nice dates with had ditched her. He had at least been polite enough to call her and tell her. He had met his old high school sweetheart by chance and now they were running off to get married. Just her luck, and now her Sunday was free to support her problem children.

So, of course she would drive them to see Hachiman's temple, and of course, she was curious to see it herself. But she hadn't expected it should be that annoying. Just how many golf courses were there to drive past, right or left around? When did golf courses replace rice fields in Japan?

Meanwhile Hachiman was telling about his temple: "There is not much left to see. It was some old buildings, so when the gas furnaces broke and the fire caught on, there was not much that survived the fire, except for the entrance and the stairs up to the temple. It was nice of your father, Yukinoshita-san, to offer to clean the site".

Yukino responded: "Think nothing about it. He is only happy to do it".

Of course, he is, thought Shizuka, tax-deduction for community work and impressing the local voters. They would be grateful, they didn't have to do the work, and would remember the Diet-member at the next election, and Yukino's father needed the votes. People expected that the politicians took bribes and gave good jobs to their friends, but there were limits, and the mayor had passed those. And the mayor had been such a close, dear friend. The people could choose another to the Diet the next time, and then Yukinoshita-san would get into serious trouble without his immunity protecting him from the polite inquiries of the nice policeman or worse, the not so nice taxman.

Hachiman responded with a bit of laughter: "I am grateful, because I don't have to do it. And there are not many locals left in the area. And those there are, is mostly old people. So even though it is a small temple, I can't expect to get much help to the rebuilding locally".

Yui started to look worried and asked with concern if her voice: "What does the priest live off then?".

Shizuka laughed, and said in a singsong voice: "Oh, Yuigahama-san, do you want to know if he can support a family as a priest? Eh".

"Sensei" yelled the girls.

"Mostly rent from property", answered Hachiman, red in the face: "It seems that my mother's family specialty is removing curses from land, beasts and people. And though time, they have been paid with land, so the temple own bits of land in and around Chiba Prefecture".

"Oh", said Yui, as a light switched on in her eyes: "So it's like the Exorcist? That was a scary movie".

"Well, the man from the Association said, that according to local history, the family was given the place after the Onin war, as payment by the Chiba clan for purifying and exorcising the spirits of those slain in the war. And so, the temple was built".

"And now you have to be its priest?", asked Yukino.

"Yes, if I want to inherit, I have to be the priest of the temple. It's bound in a kind of foundation, from the Meiji restoration, where the temple changed from Buddhist to Shinto. That's the reason it is stilled named as a temple. Before the restitution, the temple was hereditary. I don't understand much of it, but Hayato's father is taking care of it together with a man from the ministry and a representative from the Association".

Shizuka worried, when she heard, who was taking care of Hachiman's inherence. Hayato's father was a well know lawyer, but also known for having some unsavory connection, and he had also been involved in the former mayor's business but had escaped sanction. She suspected that had been many bribes thrown around in that case. She would have to talk with Hachiman about getting a trusty accountant to control the money, or Hachiman would be a picked rooster very fast.

Hachiman continued: "So now I have to go to either Kokugakui or Kokagakkan to get the degree, so I can inherit the land".

"Oh", snickered Yukino: "I thought you would take it as a correspondence course, that would be much more you".

"If I could, but unfortunately it's not good enough to fulfill the conditions of the foundation. Seems that one of my ancestors was a Jokai, so there some requirement regarding to rank. I have to reach Seika, before I gain complete control of the foundation" responded Hachiman.

"Oh, there it is", said Hachiman, as they arrived at the foot of a small mountain.

"At last," said Shizuka and parked her car alongside a truck from Yukinoshita Construction. They got out of the car, passed the truck and a sign, with the text "Yukinoshita Construction are honored to do the renovation of the temple". They came to the stairs, marked with a Torii and two foxes, carrying a jewel and a key respectively.

Trip to the temple II

As they got to the top Shizuka stopped, short of breath, but did manage a small giggle: "Alright, go ahead, I need a break. Just so you know girls, if anyone of you marries Hachiman, you don't have to worry about getting fat. Those stairs will ensure that".

The youngsters once again got red in their faces and mumbled something, she couldn't hear, but she could guess. The kids continued across the courtyard.

Burned out timber and crushed stones, broken by the heat from the fire, was being collected by some men. A big man, who looked like their leader - since his west said "Foreman", was talking with an old lady.

Shizuka took out a smoke, probably not the right choice, but it felt right. She needed a fix now. Tomorrow she would quit and start doing something about her stamina. Her strength was still strong, fortunately Hachiman was a good punching bag. He was nice to contribute in that way to her health.

Shizuka looked out at the landscape, it was a really nice view, hills and mountains and playful clouds. It was a good place to enjoy a smoke, to see the blue disappear into the blue. How do you save a drop of water? By letting it become a part of the ocean. She felt tranquilly by watching. Maybe she should get some friends and some bottles for a picnic. It was so rare, they got out of the city now a day.

Suddenly she heard steps behind her. Shizuka turned and saw the old lady approach.

"Are you enjoying the view?" asked the old lady: "We don't have tall mountains here, but it looks impressive, because we have large canyons".

Shizuka responded: "Yes, it is a very nice view".

The old lady smiled and said: "It is one of the few things we have left here in the country, not much to do, but we like it. And thank you for bringing the new master here. The yin of this place goes wrong, when the master is missing on the right side of the mountain too long, and that makes the spirits restless".

Shizuka wondered, was the old lady mad? "Spirits?"

The lady laughed a little: "The spirits of those who are tied here. The land holds much anger, so much anger. That's why curses work so well here. If you ever need to have taken care of an ex-lover, a competitor removed or revenge on those who has cursed you, then visit the shrine on the left side of the mountain on a moonless night, at the time of the ox".

Shizuka became a bit shaken by the old lady's word: "What do you mean?"

"You have enemies, my dear. It is rare I see such a nice collection of curses on just one person.

Your aura is spotted like a leopard. I can't help you with that. There you must ask the new master. He may yet be inexperienced, but he seems like a friendly guy, and his spirit is developing.

In that way you are lucky. The late master would have demanded a lot of money for a cleansing. He was a hard man, without love for anyone. Well, there was once he loved, but she took their daughter and ran off with a soldier boy. So, he started to find other ways to ensure his immortality. That didn't end well.

But such is the power of love, it creates, and it destroys."

The old lady seemed like she was lost in memories for a moment, then she gave a slight bow, turned away from Shizuka and started to walk down the stairs.

Shizuka followed the figure of the old lady, as she continued down the stairs. That had been a weird encounter, but at least she now had a good story, the next time she went out with the girls for a drink.

Then she heard a loud sound, of stones falling. She turned to the sound and saw Hachiman fall into a hole. What had that stupid boy done now? He was jinxed that way, he always got injured. If someone was cursed it was him, not her. Shizuka ran to the hole. That didn't look good. She got her phone and called. Fortunately, there was a connection.

The girls and the foreman arrived. The foreman jumped down the hole.

Trip to the temple III

_Yui_

Yui looked out over Hikky's place. It did not look as much, but maybe it had been pretty before it burned. It was a shame, that the old priest had been caught in the fire. Hikky had seemed to take it hard, even if he didn't know the old man, but Hikky as a priest? Hikky wasn't the best with people, so it was difficult to see how that would work. Naturally he could marry someone who had the ability to talk with people, while he took care of the rituals.

Yui felt her face go red again. Sensei had been a tease the whole day. Sensei made her think thoughts, she tried her best to suppress, for it would disturb the peace of the club. Kyoto and the presidential election had been stormy. But she could see herself, living in the countryside, having kids, and taking it slow. It was not the worst one could do in life. Hikky would probably like it, he always said that to work was to lose. And Sable could run around all that he wanted.

Then she heard stones falling. She turned towards the sound. Hikky was falling. Yui started to run toward the place, where Hikky had fallen, screaming: "Hikkyeee". Yukino catching up to her. She and Yukino reached the hole. Yui looked down the hole. There was blood all over. Someone passed her and jumped down. The big man from before. He reminded her of someone. Was he the father of one of the girls at school?

_Yukino_

Yukino looked out over the temple ground. Not much was left. It was mysterious that a gas explosion was cable of destroying several buildings. The wind must have blown hard that night. As father had said, it had to be built up from the ground. Fortunately, it seems that the temple had the ability to pay for rebuilding, since the temple owned land. Valuable land. Since her mother found out about that, mother had started to visit her, to talk about "the boy".

What mother now in her own way suggested, she had never expected to hear from her mother. Haruno yes, never mother. Naturally, she knew that most mothers did their best to get their daughters to marry boys from a higher class to increase their family status. But this was ridiculous. Yes, and of course Hachiman for sure had designs on her body, when they met the first time. He was a boy, and she could feel his eyes from time to time, even if he was a bit more skilled at hiding it than most boys.

But that had stopped after Haruno had disclosed, that she was in the car, which had run him down. After that it had been more like he had been a bit withdrawn with her, or maybe disappointed was the right word. And then Kyoto and the president election. His methods were wrong, even if it got results.

The only good thing about her mother's new obsession with Hachiman, was that her mother no longer talked about Hayato. A lawyer's son against an heir of an ancient family. No contest.

Yukino watched, as the boy in question suddenly started to jump up and down. Why was he doing something that foolish? Suddenly she saw him disappearing and heard stone falling. Yukino saw Yui started to run to where he had fallen, and she joined her, running to the hole. When they arrived, sensei was already there, calling someone on her phone. Yukino looked down the hole. That didn't look good. What could she do? Then father's foreman arrived and without hesitation he jumped down the hole. She would have to recommend the man's quick action to her father.

_The foreman_

Kazu was saying goodbye to his mother in law, thanking her for bringing him a bento for lunch.

She was a scary old witch, but also a good cook. The females of the family knew what kept a man in the house. Not the sex, he had never had any use for women that way, but food. Some of his foreign friends had been able to cook, but as a Japanese man, he had never thought about it before it was too late, and he had moved away from the hamlet to the city to seek his fortune, without the ability to feed himself

In that way he had been lucky, when the oyabun offered him a way to get off the street,

by marrying that girl. No more working with breaking the bones of debtors.

He got a wife, home cooked food and a well-paid job at Yukinoshita Construction.

Not bad for a burakumin, and it got his parents off his back in regard for their wishes for grandchildren.

Of course, his blushing bride got a husband and an explanation for her growing stomach. And the Diet member got rid of a problem. One thing was how the voters looked at that kind, it would probably have increased the Diet members numbers among the male voters, but the Diet members wife was, according to rumors not the understanding type, when something threatened the honor of the family.

The work his wife got in the sleazy lawyer's office was another peak, although the lawyer probably also was the father of his wife second daughter. But every yen helped.

And business had been bad the last few years. If it weren't for the oyabun paying for his cleaning service, he would have been broke. Young men, sake and bad tiles were every man's bane. Fortunately, cement had the ability to hide many problems.

But it seemed that better times were coming for Yukinoshita Construction. And that it came from the temple of his mother in law villages was quite funny.

The family had always visited the temple at New Year, when they spend time with the witch. The witch entertained the girls with local stories of ghosts and tragic love, while he enjoyed the free sake.

But now the temple was burned down, and the priest killed. That had clearly been a professional hit. Maybe the temple had been involved in money laundering. But he knew enough to not ask about that. What you didn't know, couldn't kill you.

And there came their meal-ticket. The boy was not too bad looking, although it would help, if the boy straightened his back. But the eyes of that boy. No doubt that he was from the old priest genes. Those eyes.

The women talked with his mother in law, while the boy and the girls were wandering around the courtyard. That was a bit dangerous, they weren't equipped to be on the fire tomp, and he would get the trouble if anything happened to them. He started to move towards them, when the boy started to jump up and down. What was the boy doing?

Then he heard stone breaking. Shit. Their meal-ticket. He ran to the hole, passing the girls, and jumped down the hole. A lot of blood, and that leg didn't look right, but the situation could be solved. He looked up; good the teacher was organized. She was calling for an ambulance. Now he had to ensure that the boy got into a locked side bed and stop the bleeding.

After Kazu had done the best he had learned in his safety courses, he started to look around. What was this? A Buddha statue, some swords and a spear, it looked like some of that stuff, the oyabun liked to show off to his guests, demonstrating he was a cultured man with respect for tradition. Well, this seemed like something which could pay his bar bill for some time. He sends a message to a friend by his phone.

Déjà vu

Hachiman looked around. The room was recognizable. He had spent some time in the room after being idiotic enough to save a dog and get run over as a nice thank you for caring. And then Komachi had eaten his reward. But then, since the bringer of the reward had been Yui, better Komachi's stomach than his. As she was his cute little sister, she was also younger, and as such her stomach was more robust than his. This logic should prove he was not a sis-con, even if his little sister was a better and cuter little sister then all others little sisters.

After some time, the door opened. A recognizable face presented himself.

"God evening," said doctor Miura: "You are aware that unlike airlines, we don't give frequent flyer bonus?"

"Sorry doctor", said Hachiman: "What happened?"

"I am not aware of the detail, but it is said that you began dancing in the temple, then took a trip down a hole, that suddenly opened up under your feet, kissed a stone and went unconscious, and now you are here" answered doctor Miura: "In my time we normally were drunk, before we did such things. Were you drunk"?

"Not as I remember, I normally drink Max Coffee" Hachiman responded: "And I remember nothing about dancing, falling down or kissing a stone".

"Well, it's not unusual to have a small memory loss after a fall, but we have to watch you to see if there is anything permanent. And you should consider dropping Max Coffer. Sugar is not good for you, regardless of ages," said doctor Miura: "Let's take a look at you".

Doctor Miura took a small lamp, and looked in Hachiman eyes, then took his pulse and hummed a bit.

"So, am I cleared to leave?" asked Hachiman a bit nervous, a bed was a bed, but a hospital was not a home: "Not that I don't like the company, but".

Doctor Miura responded: "I have good news, bad news and worse news".

"Oh" responded Hachiman with a suddenly shrill voice, as his pulse jumped. Doctors were scary, you went in with a cold, got out with a death certificate.

"The good news is that you can leave, if you come back for a checkup next week," said doctor Miura: "The bad news is that my daughter is cross with you. You took Yuigaham-san with you to your temple and did not invite her and Hayato-kun to take part. She could have had a whole day with her boy-toy in the countryside. That is going to cost you".

"Oh" Hachiman said once again, now with a shiver of fear in his voice. It was not a death certificate, but fire burns were a clear possibility.

"Yes, oh" laughed doctor Miura: "She is just like her mother. Always get her way, no matter what. I was a young doctor, only interested in research, dreaming about the Nobel Prize. And then, I woke up one morning after a conference in Las Vegas. And it is not true when they say, that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. A marriage certificate issued by the king is legitimate in the whole world, according to my wife".

"And you have news, that is worse than that?" asked Hachiman.

"Sorry to say, yes", answered doctor Miura, as he took the remote control and switched on the TV, scrolling slowly between the stations:

"What did you see, when you looked in the cave?", the TV show a journalist asking a dignified old man, who replied: "As Howard Carter said, when he saw into the chamber of Tutankhamun: "Wonderful things"".

_Shift_

"The treasure popularly called the Heavenly Dragon Hoard, is now under heavy guard. Here we see archaeologists arriving at the temple ruin to start the cataloging and preservation process of the greatest discovery of religious art from before the 1500'th century", a voice said, as pictures of trucks arriving at the stairs to the temple was shown.

_Shift_

A big man in work clothes and a jacket with the logo of and the words "Yukinoshita Construction" on, answering questions: "Well, the boy started to jump around, it looked rather silly. I was my way over to stop him, since you should not fool around on a construction site. Safety first - that's our motto at Yukinoshita Construction".

"What happen then?" asked one of the journalists.

"Well, the stone broke and he disappeared down a hole. I jumped after him and provided first aid".

"And then?" prompted the journalist.

"Then I saw Buddha".

_Shift_

"According to the chief archeologist from Tokyo Museum, the cave has been unique in securing a stable environment for the sculptures, books, weapons and artworks. Symbols in the cave also indicate the early practice of worship there. It is possible that the treasures have been moved to the temple to secure it under the Onin War or it is booty taken under the Onin War, and then hidden at the temple", a serious looking man in a nice suit reported.

_Shift_

A couple on a sofa, the host of the show in a screaming yellow jacket talking to a famous actress: "And you went to the priest at the temple and participated in a cleansing ceremony there?".

"Yes, he was an old man, but so erect in his figure, and there was a fire in his eyes, as he could see direct through your mask to your inner soul, and his dance was so intense. It was as if I could feel my aura getting more yellow, when he performed his ritual. And that was the year I won the Academy Prize".

The host puts one hand on her hand: "An award you so much deserved for your fabulous acting, and after so many nominations. And you think that the young man was conducting a holy ritual, which revealed the treasure to Japan, because it was time".

"For sure, he has the family's ability, no doubt about that, just look at his eyes".

_Shift_

A respectable man, not a wrinkle in his suit, his shoes shining, responding to journalist outside Sobu High School: "I am sorry, but we are not at liberty to disclose any private information about our pupils. Regarding the questions about the world animal day, it is correct, that Sobu High is planning to celebrate the day by wearing costumes of our animal friends and conduct a series of events to raise the general awareness of animal rights. The celebration is a desire from our students, and it is an event like our culture days. We hope that all in the community will like to take part in it".

Doctor Miura looked with pity at Hachiman, who had turned white, while the TV was on, and said: "Yes, that is the "worse" news. I will call your parents to get you, and we will try to get you out discreet. But there is a lot of paparazzi waiting for you. Welcome to the world of fame. Ticket not refundable".

The witch and the granddaughter

An old woman sitting together with a young girl on a couch, watching a popular late night-news talk-show.

The witch laughed when she heard the actress's statement on the television, and remarked to her granddaughter: "Yes, she was cleansed by the old goat for curses, then she came to me with a list of her rivals to curse, that's why she got the award, not talent. Karma is a bitch, and she is our bitch".

"Yes, baachan", respond the girl by her side, used to her grandmothers' antics.

The witch closed her eyes and remembered, so much was lost with time, but something was still clearly remembered. Him in the carriage as he was transported to her in the spring ritual. So handsome he was, so glorious in the robes of spring. The best the village had to offer the goddess for a good harvest.

And he didn't mind sleeping with her on that night, granting him her virginity, and the boost in power he got with it. Maybe his father had paid her father for it, but she had still loved him, then, and had hoped, but. But he had married the daughter of the greatest dunghill in Chiba, adding more land to the temple. But she got her revenge. The goddess helps all those who help themselves.

Of course, he had suspected her, but there was no trace of curses on him or his wife. A blessing is not a curse, and he never had the imagination to look for that. The blessing of true love, of searching for the genuine. And so, he had lost his most precious possessions, his wife and daughter. What a scandal, the wife of such a high-born man, running off with a simple soldier. Such a story, what a shame, such disgrace. The gossip had been bad for him, but worse was the fact he hadn't been able to neither satisfies his wife nor control her. Failures of the worst kind - for a man.

That blessing had cost her own chance, since he lost all trust in women's, but such was karma.

But she got a daughter and granddaughters out of it, and astonishing enough, a kind of a son in law, who actually was of use to her, both in renovating the old abandon shine on the other side of the mountain, she had taken over, and in ensuring that her customers payed, what they owned.

The witch opened her eyes again, her mental accounts made up once again. In black, all in all, even if it had been hard to report him to the Association, but he had overstepped the boundary of life, and so he had to be purged.

She looked at the time showed on the TV. It was time for her to get to her bed.

Getting up and being ready at the time of the ox was not so easy, as it had been, but her granddaughter had both to learn the craft of the family and to take care of her rival. Maybe one day she would tell her granddaughter why the incantations, she cast, didn't stay on her rival for long.

One thing was shared blood, another that her rival was protected by the love of the second owner of Chiba, and that was a barrier of strength. It was a long time since the mountain had been so much alive as it was now.

First love

Kaori entered the living room of their house. School was killing her; the student council was killing her. It was supposed to be a fun, youth, with excitement and romance, but books, reports and assignment were killing her youth. And her romance life sucked majorly too. That double date had been one great disaster, and now she had Tamanawa sniffing around her, thinking she should be grateful, because the president was interested in her. No thanks, he was neither exciting nor romantic.

Her mother was watching the TV, while knitting. Another victim in the family or a gift for a charity. Poor orphans, it was one thing to suffer, torture another.

The TV showed a picture, she recognized.

"Mum, why do they have a picture of Hachiman on?"

Orimoto-san looked at her daughter with sudden interest: "Do you know that boy?"

"Sure, mum, Hachiman is the boy I told you about long ago. He is the one who asked me out in junior high. Now tell me what he has done? Anything exciting?".

Orimoto-san brain took a second. Was her daughter telling her, that she had refused the advance of a Kazoku. What kind of an idiot did she have for a daughter?

"Oh, it's about Sobu High holding an event on the world animal day. Maybe it is something for you to participate in?"

"Maybe, Tamanawa did say he was in contact with Sobu about doing a joint initiative. I haven't heard anything more about it" responded Kaori.

"Well, maybe you should talk with Tamanawa about it. It would be a possibility for you to talk to the boy again, maybe you would like him more now?".

"Fat chance of that, me and Chika were totally killed by Hayato, when we were on a double date with them. He is totally surrounded by beauties these days".

Orimoto-san gazed at her daughter. What did her daughter expect? Of course, he was surrounded by a bunch of hussies, he was of the elite. Born to command.

She had clearly failed her duty to her daughter. She had to educate her daughter about certain things. She put her hand on the square next to her on the sofa to signal her daughter, that she should quietly sit down and listen to her mother's wisdom.

If her knitting group ever found out, what her daughter had done, she would be a laughingstock the rest of her life, but first love was first love. Kaori still had a chance in the game of life, love and society.

Fake news is the only news – who wants the truth these days?

Editor Asami looked out over her journalists, another Monday morning, but Chiba Weekly News, the magazine of dreams for ladies, read bored mothers, didn't make itself:

"Roll call, boys and girls, anything good from the sewers to entertain the readers? Let's go around the table. Miya, you start, anything from the police?".

Miya, one of her young, bright hopes. When you called them that, you didn't have to pay them as much, went through her stack of notes: "Sorry, not much boss. The policy did a drug bust, but didn't find much, and not a single person of interest was involved, not even a member of a boyband. A neet has killed his father, because the father stopped paying for his on-line game, but that kind of stories is downers".

Asami sighed: "Yes, but it can be used, get a statement form an "expert" and list the 10 signs a mother has to look for". Asami looked on the next, Taki. She was smiling, that was a good sign: "Out with it, Taki, you look like a cat who just got cream".

Taki, who did look like a happy cat, responded: "A whole bottle of it, boss. I have been talking with some girls from Sobu High about their new Kazoku boy, and he is quite something. A total pervert, messing around with two of the most beautiful girls in the school, one of them our local Diet members youngest daughter".

Taki put pictures of Yui and Yukino om the table and then continued: "And he receives sexual favors from girls in return for so called services. Services in the form of solving problems for the girls. Problems he first creates for them. He fixed the council election, so he could place one of his girls as the president. And the event in regard to the world animal day. That's because he is a furry and want all the girl in Sobu dressed as animals to satisfy his lust. And it's not only young girls, who he has eyes for. He is in a sadomasochistic relation with his class-teacher, he is the M, they even do it in the classroom. Absolutely shameless".

Taki added pictures of Minami, Iroha and Shizuka on the table.

Asami laughed, when she saw the pictures: "Oh good, you can always count on our nobility to deliver. Anything more Taki?".

"It is not only females he goes after. According to the girls he also has a special relation with both the captain of the tennis club and with our local heartthrob, Hayama Hayato. It seems our Kazoku is quite flexible in regards to be the top or the bottom". Taki put two more pictures of Saika and Hayato on the table.

Asami looked at the pictures: "Impressive. Beauties, especially those boys. Decadence, sex, power and wealth. One should think it was Shoujo story. I think we have our main story for the week".

Asami then heard Ran, one of her seniors, clearing her throat. Not again, Ran never saw anything but problems: "Yes, Ran, what is it? Do you think that the sleazy lawyer of a father is going to be a problem? He should be happy, free advertising".

"Sorry boss, not him. I also did some research, when I saw the media frenzy yesterday, and I got this from a friend in Tax". Ran added a paper to the pictures on the table.

"Ran, what's the paper about? I can't read so small prints".

Ran replied: "It is the preliminary list of properties, assets, etc. in the boy's heritage. What's more, it is subject to tax exemption".

Asami took the paper and started to read the top section. That alone was impressive, very impressive: "How in the world is that possible?"

"Not sure, but my friend indicated it was ordered from the top" answered Ran.

Asami looked at the paper again, letting her eyes wander over the names of companies on the pages.

Asami took her decision, looked around on her comrade in battle and said: "This is the way we do it. He is a nice guy who does the best he can for his friends. He has close friendships with both girls and boys. He has respect for adults, not least his class teacher. He is sensitive and feel for the vulnerable in the world, not least about animals. Try if you can find something emotional, family, love stories and so on. Preferably, stories with some tragedy. Remember, we need to build him up, before we can tear him down".

"Alright boss. On it, boss. Let's get that story", her warriors responded and started on their work. There was news to bring to the people.

Asami looked again at the paper, so much wealth. Maybe she should see, if he would do a personal interview. It was a long time since she had been in the field. She was not wife material, and would never be, but a cougar as she looked good whether it was in leather or a cat costume, and then she was a bit of a shotacon. And wealth, wealth was an aphrodisiac in itself.

A Queens duty II

SS Hachiman recognized the danger, but there were no other choices. Not even with its stealth ability, one of SS Hachiman's 108 special abilities, could the day be saved, with that many DD in the water. It had to seek the protection of the DDG.

Yumiko was sitting by her desk, texting, when she saw him appear voluntary in her view. So, it had to be something the Ice-queen couldn't handle for him. She would enjoy this: "Yes?", she said, in her most haughty voice, signaling the difference between a queen and a subject, while continuing her texting.

"I am sorry, that I didn't invite you and your boy-toy with us to the temple. I did not think it would have your interest" apologized Hachiman.

"It doesn't, but you owe me for one lost day with Hayato-kun, and I expect you to pay your debt. Understood?".

"No, but I accept the debt, because I need your help with something else" responded Hachiman.

Yumiko stopped texting, and looked up on Hachiman: "So the great priest need help? I'm flattered, but I am not available as a Miko. You know, that we are not allowed to have a part time job as students at Sobu".

"Funny, but that is not my problem. Do you see the girls outside the classroom? How can I get rid of them? There seems to be a rumor, that I offer occult advice, for free".

Yumiko turned her head, yes, there were several girls waiting outside the class door. Who should had thought that Hikki would get that kind of problem? It had looked the same way with Hayato-kun at the start of the first year, before she made him her scratching post. Most of the girls had learned to respect her mark, even if there still were girls who tried. Fortunately, the only one who continued to hunt Hayato-kun, despite her mark on him, was now started to be pulled in by the gravity of Hachiman. That was a reason to help him, especially if it also complicated the life of the Ice-queen. After all, Yui was also a part of her court.

And he did help Ebina with Tobe, even if he hurt Yui with his miserable handling of the situation. But at least it was better than Hayato-kun, who did nothing, because he was caught between opposite wishes from his friends. But then, it was the queen, who was the strongest priece in the game, not the king. Maybe she should had done more herself instead of relying on Hayato-kun. He was such a weak boy, but so so good looking.

With a light laughter she then teased Hachiman: "What is wrong with young girls wanting to talk with you? Most boys would be happy. Maybe one of them can cure your broken heart and bring love into your life, so you may experience the meaning of youth?".

"You have also read that magazine? I don't know where they got all that nonsense from" responded Hachiman with disgust.

Yumiko giggled: "My mother quite liked the story about you, you were portrayed as such a sensitive nice young man, and with such a tragic past. And how kind of Hayato-kun to help you dealing with that hussy, who is now hunting you for your inheritance, when she rejected you before. Have you said thank you to Hayato-kun for that?"

"No, and I never will. That episode was one of the elder Yukinoshita funny games. I don't know why he participated in it".

Yumiko responded with a sigh: "There much you don't understand about love, but in regard to your problem, I will solve it on one condition".

"Which is?" asked Hachiman

"That you change the celebration of the world animal day, so the guy's also have to wear costumes" replied Yumiko.

"I will speak with Isshiki-san about it, that should not be a problem" answered Hachiman. For once she could be useful, instead of him slaving away for her.

As Yumiko got up from her chair and went to the door, she remarked: "Good, gender equality is important. You will do well with remembering that in the future".

Hachiman watched, as she cleared the corridor with a few words. It was remarkable what she was able to do. He could see the reason Hayato kept her close, but why she wasted her time on him, he could not understand. Good looks were not everything. At least it was what he told himself, when he saw himself in the mirror.

Then she returned and gave a thumb up to him. He bowed as thank. SS Hachiman returned to duty and sailed for the Service Club.

Yumiko saw Hachiman leaving the classroom, and then she went over to Hina: "Hina-chan, please make a lion suit for Hayato-kun, that match mine". No one would doubt their rulership, when they saw them in their costumes. They were the pride of Sobu. Hachiman may have joined the nobility, but she was the queen and Hyato-kun her king.

What the Service Club do not do

As Yui went down the corridor that led to the Service Club, she saw Yukino was doing something to the door. When she arrived at the club, there was a poster on the door, which said:

"The Service Club do not have activities regarding the supernatural. That includes, but is not limited to divinations, cleansings, curses, blessings and love-potions".

Yui looked at the poster again and then at Yukino: "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes", responded Yukino: "There was a line waiting, when I came to open the door. And the mailbox for the Service Club is flooded. Fortunately, I was able to convince the girls, that if they want to talk with Hachiman-san about the occult, they must contact him through other means, like putting an envelope in his box or wait by the door to his classroom. Marx is right, when he says religion is the opium of the people".

"Marx. Do we have a boy named Marx in the school?" inquired Yui.

"Let's go in and make some tea. Then I will tell you about Marx" Yukino replied. She should have known better. She appreciated Yui as no other, and it was her goal to help people to help themselves, but sometimes it was as Yui was outside the educational range.

Uneasy lies the head, that wears a crown (the Prime I)

As the prime minister one enjoyed power and privileges, but there were times where he wondered why nobody else, but the prime was able to make a decision in this land. Too many committees, too many meetings and too many leaks to the media. To be the prime was to shepherd cats.

He took the paper again from the table and looked around at the 3 serious men around him: "So you say this boy is a problem?".

An old dignified man took the word first: "Prime minister, as state minister with the responsibility for the dialog with the faiths, I can't disregard the challenges such a young man can create for us. We don't want more doomsday cults or worse, that he supports the opposition. That's why I have asked the service to investigate him, after he became national news with the discovery of the Heavenly Dragon Hoard".

The chief of the Public Security Intelligence Agency continued: "As requested, we have obtained information on him from several sources. We know, he has the means because of his legacy, his recognition among the public for paranormal powers and the fact that he will inherit a substantial fortune. But does he have the will? That's the question.

A psychiatric team has evaluated him. Their report shows that he is alienated from society and is willing to act without regard to himself in order to reach his goals. He has problems interacting with other people and he overestimates himself and his abilities. So yes, he can become a problem. But fortunately, he also lazy, cynical and easy to manipulate, especially by females. One in his harem actually impressed our investigators. We should consider hiring her, when she gets older".

The old man took over:" Of course, if he uses his resources to form a sect with some young, beautiful priestess and spend his time developing his spiritual power with tantra yoga exercises on a mountain far away, then he won't become a problem. But I prefer to nip this kind of situation in the bud, so to speak. We must ensure that the boy gets integrated into the society and have values, that support us.

And then there the Heavenly Dragon Hoard. Several of the artworks will definitely be categorized as national treasures. But they were found on temple land, are religious items and that means that they belong to the temple, which is or will become the private property of the boy".

"So, we should offer him a nice museum for the temples stolen goods and a new temple, payed with tax-money, we don't have too much of, in order to make him grateful for our assistance?" sneered the prime.

The last man in the room now allowed himself to say something: "Let us be blunt. A museum will create a lot of unskilled jobs in a rural area, an area which today gives us a mandate, but a mandate, we can't be sure of in the next election because of the scandal with the mayor. Fortunately, the mayor was independent, but that idiot to Yukinoshita had his grabby hand too far up in the mayor's ass, and the voters don't like that".

The old man cleared his throat: "Eh, of course the Chief Whip has reason to worry about losing a mandate. But regarding the cost of the museum I'm sure, I can reach out to friends, who would like to donate the funds to establish a museum for such a valuable collection. The temple can then deposit the collection in the museum and still enjoy the benefits of visitors to the museum. It will be a "win-win" situation for the boy and for us".

"So, money for nothing and the chicks for free, that's the deal we offer the boy?" responded the prime.

"A good deal, especially if we can get the boy to say nice things about us. Each vote counts if we want to keep our majority in the lower house" answered the Chief Whip.

The prime looked at the 3 men again. The Chief Whip had the party interest in his official objective, and if he ensured that Yukinoshita kept his mandate, it should be expected that Yukinoshita got a new oyabun. He had to watch his Chief Whip. The Chief Whip could have gotten bad ideas from seeing House of Cards.

The chief of the Agency wanted to prove that he could help, to increase his agency. The bureaucrats were reliable that way, until the day came when they descended from heaven, then you had to watch your wallet.

The minister indicated he could get the money to help funding the new construction. Did he actually think that he would get the Paulownia Flowers, if he pleased the court enough? Medals were for idiots, but then the minister was one.

But a useful one, he had to remember. The family name ensured a secure mandate, bless the conservative nature of the Japanese voter, and as the minister of economic joked, the state ministers family conglomerate did pay the party for keeping him in the Diet, where he wasn't a danger for the country or the conglomerate, for if he ever got involved with his family business, the economic situation in Japan would surely go from deflation to desperation.

Then there was the boy himself. He was clearly a loner, and if he should believe the gossip in the media very unlucky in love, being rejected by the love of his life. That should help the boy build character.

After all, if he hadn't been rejected by the girl, he loved in high school, he would probably never had been prime minister now. The 25th anniversary of the class had been an eye opener for him. He was there as a newly appointed minister, a rising hope in the party, with his trophy wife on his arm. The love of his life had gained 40 kilos, 3 children and a wage-slave as a husband. How beauty disappeared, and glory was forgotten. It could have been him; he sometimes got nightmares about it.

Well, this was one of the easier decisions: "Right, at least it is not another golf course, so let's go spend the dough. After all, it is others' people's money, and get some good press about this. Ensuring the national heritage should please the right wing, local growth and jobs will ensure that Yukinoshita gets reelected, and hopefully the pupils of the future will forgive us, that they now get a new boring place to visit to learn more boring stuff, that they never will come to use in reality".

With 4 men laughing, a successful meeting about a boy ended. Everybody laughs, when the prime makes a joke.

A dignified – and very old – man

As the state minister of dialogue with the faiths left Kantei, he said goodbye to his compatriots in his little cabal. It was so easy to manipulate people through their misconception about reality.

Something he had learned through a long life, or more correctly several lives. Ages did give experience.

Tokyo had changed much, since he was born as a bastard boy, when Tokyo had been Edo. In that time, he had worked hard to steer Japan in the right direction, Hokushin-ron, building up goodwill in the USA and ensuring the economy for war with the Russians, but all that had failed, when he was assassinated by the right wing.

And without him, the idiots had taken the plunge over the edge and started the war south, Nanshin-ron, and by that, made the Americans angry, destroying all his hard work and ensuring their doom.

He had fortunately been able to possess a young boy, who had been nearby, when he was assassinated. But it had taken a long time to rebuild what he had lost. But he had learned one important lesson because of it. Make the others play the heroes and villains on the stage and never take credit yourself. Be their instructor instead.

And now he had a new actor to direct. The boy was to be taught as well as controlled, so the boy didn't create any problems, as the second owner of Chiba or as the inheritor of wealth, including a not insignificant number of shares in his own family conglomerate.

It had also been quite a shock to see the Heavenly Dragon Hoard. Just how had that family been able to collect such a collection of cursed works of art? At least by ensuring that the cursed items stayed at the temple, the Association would now get the time to dispel the curses.

The best way to look after a sword was to have it in a scabbard.

He had considered sending his granddaughter to either the Seika Academy for girls or the Shuichi'in Private Academy, but now it had to be Sobu High School. She should not have any problem with gaining the boy's favor. She had inherited her mother's beauty and was such a nice girl.


	2. 2) More bits to a posibel story

A normal day at the Service Club  
It was nice, that some kind of peace was back in the club. Reading a book, the chitchat of Yui and the scent of tea filling the room. That was relaxing.

The sign has helped remove some of the disturbance and the other usual troublemaker was of talking with her counterpart at Kaihin High School about taking part in the celebration of the world animal day.

Fortunately, she now had her experience from the cultural days and the celebration would be much less, each class would do an exhibition and walk around dressed as an animal. She had ordered a cute cat costume from the family tailor and the international class would do a presentation of the problems with plastic in the nature. Hopefully some of the parents would think twice next time they would dump plastic on a picnic.

Oh, Yui was saying something about costumes: "Yes, Yuigahama-san?"

"Yuikinon, you will come as a cat?" asked Yui again.

A laughter broke in: "Of course, she is. If she came as Pan-san, she would commit a felony and end up in jail for a hundred year" snickered Hachiman.

Yukino glared at Hachiman. He had once against destroyed her peace: "As a matter of fact, I had no intention of participating as a panda, because of the way the Chinese government is misusing that kind animal as a political weapon. And correct, I will come dressed like a cat, because the feline is a superior being, especially when compared to you. Poor Kamakura, that he must suffer such a servant as you". Fifteen – zero.

"Hey, Komachi takes good care of Kamakura, he always has ample with food and at least 10 different places to sleep" responded Hachiman. Weak response, no point, tallied Yukono.

"I am happy on behalf of Kamakura, that your sister take care of him, sis-con" Yukino continued, "but that only underline your failures". Thirteen - zero in such short time. He had not yet returned to his normal level of verbal sparring before the presidential election, it was as she was shooting sitting ducks here. Please, some resistance.

Yui broke in: "Hikki, what are you coming as?".

"As a sloth of course, it is a wonderful creature. No better example for the right way to live. To work is to lose" replied Hachiman fast.

Hachiman had spent some time thinking about it, after he had accepted the deal with the fire-queen. He had considered coming as a panda, because it was possible to get a full costume from Ranma ½ and it would have concealed him. But unfortunately, with the way the younger Yukinoshita-san reacted with Pam-san, he could be sure, that he would be kidnaped and kept as a pet for the rest of his life in a dark cellar. Naturally some of the boys at school would probably love it, but not him.

If he came as a cat, it would probably be misunderstood. By chance, he had seen the latest product of Hina-san's mind. That girl was sick. That was – not something a man should think about. And obviously, based on the way she behaved, when she saw him, she was already planning a second number. The print of the first volume had sold out quickly. According to rumors he didn't listen to.

A sloth would not raise any remarks.

It was Yukino's turn to snicker: "That is so you, Hikisloth". Forty-zero. It was becoming too easy. One ball left for the first point in today's game. Maybe another venue for attack should be tried, what trash was he reading today?

Meanwhile Kamakura

Kamakura woke up. His name must have been mentioned. Maybe one of his servants has served food. He jumped down from the top of the closet, he had taken his afternoon nap on. Everything seemed to be in order, except there was no new food in the kitchen. He would let his dissatisfaction be known later.

He returned to the living room. The sun seems to have heated the couch up. It would be a suitable place for his late afternoon nap.

The death of the former patriarch had been unfortunately.

If the former patriarch had succeeded in becoming immortal, the contract that the family and he had concluded, when he was called, formed and named so long ago, would have been terminated, since there would no longer be a need for guarding an heir. And then he would have been free. He would have liked to become free, no more work. To work is to lose. Even if these days were so more peaceful compared to the day's when he was called. At that time there was a war here and there, and an assassin behind the door not an unusual event.

Already he had to change his form to be better prepared for an attack, from his favorite lazy form to a more agile form, nimbler and thinner, than he liked to be.

The former patriarch after all, had been terminated without the guardians of the gate being aware of what happened, before it was too late. But then, their contract was to guard the temple against trespassers crossing the temple's sacred land, not the air. When the foxes had been called with the establishment of the temple, the patriarch at that time hadn't thought about establishing guardians against attack from the air.

The former patriarch had been kind enough when he was a boy under his protection, always ensuring his bowl was filed. Maybe if the head's karma was good enough, the former patriarch would be lucky enough to be reborn as a cat. But it was few, who was entitled to such a reward.

Kamakura jumped up on the couch and enjoyed the heat of the sun on him. Everything was peaceful. And if he was lucky, he didn't have to do anything to ensure that the new patriarch got an heir. Such things had a way to handle themselves the natural way, even if he had to interfere with heirs before to ensure that the line was kept. Nobody wanted to risk, that she woke up, after all. Then he had to act and unleash the unthinkable. Turning himself from such a negative thought, Kamakura fell asleep in the sun. Everything was peaceful.

A normal day at the Service Club II

Were her eyes, seeing right? Hachiman was not reading a light novel. The front page was not showing a big breasted bimbo with a gigantic sword fighting a dragon, while showing her panties, or a big breasted bimbo with a large staff throwing lightning bolts at a demon, while showing her panties or both at the same time. With a Lolita thrown in as spice.

You didn't have to be a literature teacher to understand the symbols, and a weak headed boy as Hachiman naturally reads that filth, as a cat licked cream. But this front page showed some men dancing. This was different, maybe he was becoming culturally? Was it her positive influence on him? She had to know: "What kind of book are you reading, Hachiman-san?".

Hachiman looked at his book with some embarrassment: "Oh, it is a book about Mikagura and Satokagura. I got it from the representative from the association. Since I did not grow up in a temple, I lack the basics in a lot of subjects, which I am expected to know when I start training to be a priest, and it get worse. It is a tradition, that the priest of my temple performs a dance for the goddess at New Year. It had been done forever, and the association wants me to dance at the new year to keep the tradition alive, so now I am also going to have dancing's lessons. It's such a bother".

"Hikki dancing. I want to see it, can we come?" asked Yui with interest.

To that question Hachiman got a little restless in his chair and started to mumble: "It is open for the public. Fortunately, I am only going to be one of the dancers this year. Apparently, my grandfather was a very good dancer, and taught other priests. So, this New Year some of his old pupils will come and dance with me, in honor of his memory. But when I am educated and take over, it is expected that I will do the dance alone. Hopefully at that time I can get some Miko's to do some dancing. That should make people ignore me and then they also can sell ema and omikuji for the temple. If they are pretty enough, they should be able to fleece a lot of young men for their New Year money".

Yui protested: "That's not nice, Hikki. They should spend their money on gifts to their girlfriends instead, to show their appreciation".

Yukino broke in: "Whatever your less fortunate views on the matter of financial disposition of one's New Year gift, how are there going to be dancing on a fire tomp?"

"The Association is going to floor it for New Year, putting up a stage, tents and so on. It seems the Association has a fond, which pay for the continuing of religious ceremonies when shrines and temple are being rebuilt" responded Hachiman: "It's something about keeping traditions alive, cultural legacy and upholding the spirit of our faith. I suspect it's some of those words I am going to have to learn to run a temple".

Yukino put a hand before her mouth to signal that she was keeping laughing back: "Oh, with that kind of words, it sounds more like you are aiming for a career as a politician rather than as a priest. Should I be worried that you are going to take my father's seat?"

"Well, there is not much difference between religion and politics in practice, except that priests don't have to deliver on promise in this life" Hachiman responded with a laugh.

"Excuse me" was heard, as the door to the classroom was opened.

Yukino looked irritated at the girl who had entered. One more, who didn't bother to knock before entering. The troublemaker was back. But as she was well raised and well versed in manners, she answered with a: "Please come in".

Yui responded with a: "Yehallo", while Hachiman just made a groan.

As Iroha came through the door, Yukino got up and prepared a cup of the for her. After all, Iroha did come because of the duty, the foolishness of the boy had caused.

As Iroha seated herself across the table, she put the tea beside Iroha with a; "Here you go", then she saw that Hachiman had put his book aside, and now was watching Iroha with attention. Except it was more like a stare. But he was starring on Iroha's face, not her bust. Did Iroha have something on her face? Or was Hachiman actually interested in Iroha?

Iroha didn't waste any time, when Yui prompted her with a "How did it go, Iroha-chan?".

"Actually, rather nice, even if Kaihin's president is weird. He sounds like something out of an American banking movie like Wall-Street. But senpai, your stalker, Orimoto-san, was there also."

Hachiman groaned: "She is not my stalker, please do not believe the media. You are intelligent enough to know that".

"Sorry senpai, even if it is good that you like girls with a brain, I have someone else I like. Please try another time, harder and in a more suitable environment" Iroha returned.

Hachiman groaned once again and lowered his head. Yukino made an adjustment of her scoreboard. One full point to Iroha in one go.

Iroha continued with her resumé from the meeting: "Kaihin also works together with a junior high school, who also want to participate. It seems senpai, that a lot of the children like the chance to be dressed up like an animal. Your old flame suggested that all schools did their own thing to keep it with Yukinoshita-san design, but that all students at the end of the day marched from their schools to meet up at a place in the town, maybe a park?".

Yui responded: "That sound like fun, we don't have much to do with the other schools".

Yukino chewed on the idea a bit and then said: "Not a bad idea. It would create a lot of visibility about animal welfare and the environment. But it is not something we can do our self, but maybe my father's office could manage the permits and setup. They are used to arrange such activities. I talk with my father about it and report back."

Hachiman looked up with relief: "In that way it is not more work for us, so please do".

Yukino sarcastic said: "You mean no more work for you", as she adjusted the scoreboard again. Herself 1 point, Iroha 1 point and Hachiman 0 points.

Well done all in all by Iroha, but she would have to keep a sharper eye on Iroha, since Iroha had indicated that Hachiman should try to approach her again. Did Iroha like the way Hachiman looked at her? Even if Yui was a bit of a bimbo, and had large breast, Yui was a friend, Iroha not. She supported Yui feelings, even if it was a mistake of Yui. But youth is the time for mistakes.

Hachiman started to rise, and collect his belongings: "Well, I expect that all for today. So, thank you for your work".

With that the club broke up and greetings exchanged.

Yukino left the club with a happy feeling. All in all, the day had gone well, and now she was even able to help her father. Mother was worried about the coming election and father would get into the doghouse, if he lost the seat mothers family had carried since the war. But it would be quite naturally if the Diet member from Chiba held a speech at such an event. Not even sister had been able to manage such a feat. And it would show mother, that she was working together with "the boy", which should help keep mothers nagging down.

A long way home I

Hachiman evaluated the situation. How to reach his faithful iron horse in the schoolyard without getting caught by those who would waste his time or worse, make him work.

First, he had to avoid the fox, who undoubtedly had some work, he had to take responsibility for. She had probably left for the student council room or to pester the poster boy. Better him than me. So, another way that does not pass the council room or is coming near the soccer field.

Maybe he should try to go up the stairs and then down the corridor there, until he reached the end, and could use the fire escape. That would mean that he would pass the manga club, but they would probably not be interested in him. The dangers of Ebina-san were not in that direction of his body, but his mind. After all, you should not stick it in crazy, especially the fujoshi variation, even if he had been tempted to take her offer of dating that day on the rooftop of Kyoto station. She was for sure hot, in that way he understood Tobe, even if Tobe was an idiot.

For security he activated his stealth skill, when he got to the corridor. Silent he passed the door to the manga club, where he heard a voice:

"President, the profits on the latest Hachiman / Hayato was good, but we need more money if we want a better place at FuyuComi for our circle."

"And to do that, we need to increase our numbers of readers" another voice added.

"So, we came up with an idea to appeal more to the boys. Our suggestions are, that we add a girl who watch the boys in action and become aroused herself, and then start pleasure herself, while watching them. That would allow us to add a lot of fan-service for boys to the story."

"Sacrilege" was heard from an angry voice, he recognizes as Ebina-san: "Nothing must profane the act of the holy boy-love. Never for money", but then in a more accommodating voice: "But the basic idea is good. We use a trap like Saika-kun instead, that would be a good mix, and then there would be something for the boys" Ebina-san changed her voice again, into one used by all leaders, who wanted the workers deliver more for less: "How do we get him in girl clothes? Maybe a mix up in the tennis club? Let us get the ideas, running, girls".

Shaken Hachiman continued down the corridor, what power Ebina-san had. The manga club were surely a den of evil, he would have to cleanse it one day, but first after they had produced the number with the angel Totsuka. He would have to get a copy, no two. Art of Totsuka had to be preserved.

Encouraged with the thought of future bliss, Hachiman reached the end of the corridor and opened the exit to the fire escape stairs. Freedom was near.

"Hachiman, it is I, the Blademaster general"

And then it was lost.

A long way home II

You can say a lot about Zaimokuza, but he did know how to bribe: Saize.  
The cheap food, the cheap drinks. Heaven itself. Hachiman looked at his Max Coffee, as he dared to ask the question, he dreaded: "You have a new light novel?".

Zaimokuza responded: "More like the plot", as he gave Hachiman an envelope with a bunch of paper".

Hachiman looked sadly at the amount of paper and said: "Can you give me a resumé?"

Zaimokuza put his head over the table and lowered his voice: "We must be cautious, or someone will steal the idea. Basically, it is an interpretation of your clan's history.

Your clan are guardians, who fight Tamamo-no-Mae again and again, when she tries to take over Japan through seduction, curses and wars.

So over time there are a lot of battles with evil monsters, who obey Tamamo-no-Mae, while your ancestors have help from some Miko's, who actually are white ninja foxes in disguise. And the Heavenly Dragon Hoard. All the treasures are cursed items, your ancestors have collected from the battles with Tamamo and her servants".

Hachiman was confused. Had Zaimokuza been able to get an idea, who was not ripped off from another light novel, or movie? Or was he so behind in his reading, that Zaimokuza had new writers to steal from?

Zaimokuza continued: "Can't you see it? History dating back to old emperors and the shoguns to draw on. A well of possibilities".

"I thought Tamamo was killed off in the 12'th century?" responded Hachiman.

"Details" replied Zaimokuza with scorn: "It was in the old days you killed off the bad guy. Remember the measurement of the hero today is how good the crook is at being evil".

"So, I expect that Tamamo is still very good looking and try to seduce my ancestors to the dark side every generation?" asked Hachiman.

"Yes, and are blocked by the Miko's. Lots of fanservice. Every boy wants to read that, and some girls too. Girl with girl is in" Zaimokuza replied.

Hachiman looked at the envelope again: "All right, I will look at it, but it will probably take some time for me to respond. I have a lot of priestly things to do on the weekends, and I'm helping Komachi with her literature studies".

"That's all right. You do look more tired than usual. But don't take too long. When it becomes an anime, I'm going to marry the voice actor of Tamamo after all" Zaimokuza said with a serious expression on his face, or as serious as Zaimokuza could look at any time.

"Should she not go for me, since I am the hero in this generation?" Hachiman responded with a laugh, as he emptied the can.

Zaimokuza thought shortly about it and then replied: "Yes, you are right. We stop the series before the war, and that start it up as a sci-fi. We had to keep it somewhat realistic after all".

"Oh, who are you? You are not Zaimokuza. Are you an alien?" Hachiman responded: "I mean, something who actually sounds like an idea and a quip also".

Zaimokuza started to blush: "I have been visiting the manga club in some time. I am allowed in twice weekly, if I don't wear my coat, and I may only say something when asked. They say, that sometimes it is good to get a man's view on things. So, I go there, because they are girls, even if I feel defiled by commenting their stories".

"Oh, say no more. You have already fallen to the bewitching of Tamamo, I can hear" Hachiman quipped in return.

Both boys laughed off that, and then they left the paradise on earth, that was Saize.

A long way home III  
Hachiman looked at his watch. He was nearly late, but if he hurried, he could pass by the local bookshop to see if there were any new interesting light novels. He was, after all, behind in his reading, as his meeting with Zaimokuza showed. He increased the speed of his valiant horse. It was as it had gotten easier to pedal these days.

As he arrived at the bookstore, he parked his bicycle and then glazed at the window. There were new titles, that did look interesting, several isekai with alluring females on the front. Maybe if he found some light novels about priests, he could get it categorized as teaching material. Hiratsuka-sensei had recommended that he got a good accountant. He had thought about leaving that job to his mother, but she was busy already and there were some expenses a son should not have to explain to his mother.

Hachiman entered the bookshop and started to peruse the book. In the old days, he could get hours to go by browsing, but he didn't have time to do that anymore. He should be resolute and act in the now. With that in mind, he should only buy books based on the front page and started to pick from that criterion. Panties, large breasts, big sword. Panties, big breasts, big sorcerer's stake. Panties, big breasts, bigger breast, and a Lolita, clearly a superior book, even if he was not a Lolita.

"Hikigaya, or what are you called these days?" said a voice behind him.

Hachiman turned with the books in his hands, and saw Orimoto Kaori, a girl he had hoped not to meet for some time. The magazine had not been nice to her in their description of their "torrid" love affair, or what it had been, and while he was not responsible for what was written, he still felt guilty about it: "You are welcome to call me what you want. I am sorry about what was written about you because of me".

"No biggie" responded Kaori with her usual bluntness: "Actually, it had given me an interesting reputation, after Chika told the girls in school, that I used you to get Chika a date with Hayama-kun, every girl in school want me to fix dates for them. Even had one, who asked if I could arrange a date for her with my ex".

"Oh, is she beautiful?" asked Hachiman without thinking, but with a relieved mind.

Kaori looked on the fronts of the books in Hachiman's hands and said with laughter in her voice: "Sorry, she can't compete with anyone of those girls you already have in your hands".

Hachiman felt a blush start on his cheeks. Kaori still had the ability to bypass his defenses quickly.

Kaori continued: "You are good with literature, but how is your English?"

"Not the worst subject for me. Is there something you need help with?" Hachiman asked.

"Tamanawa-san is driving me nuts with all the English words he uses. I don't know half of them, so I don't understand what he is saying most of the time, and now it has become worse, after his brother got promoted and send to London to replace a superior who left the company suddenly" Kaori said.

"Tamanawa-san is the president of your school, correct?". As Kaori nodded, Hachiman continued: "Isshiki-san mentioned, that your president did sound like something from an American business movie. So, I think you need a business dictionary. I don't think they have something like that at a bookshop like this. There you probably have to visit a bookstore serving Chiba University".

"Oh, fancy meeting you two here. Are you now unfaithful again? Abe no Hachiman, oh my poor sister. Or are you once again being hunted by a gold digger? Do you need help from your senpai to escape from a fate worse than death?" a voice from hell said behind them.

"Ahhh", Hachiman jumped, as he heard the voice. Which Kami had he offended? since his karma got worse and worse throughout the day.

Kaori started to laugh: "Yukinoshita-san, you're surely do know how to get the boys jumping for you. I envy your talent in that".

Haruno posed, so she was face to face with both of them, and said: "Please, call me Haruno. If you mention Yukinoshita-san, I start to look around for my mother".

"Then please call me Kaori, Haruno-san" Kaori replied with a light bow.

"So, Hachiman-kun, do tell. Have there been any progress with your love interests?"

"Yes, please do" Kaori supported.

"Sorry to tell you, I am not that interesting. All that priestly work is keeping me busy, so Inari Okami is the only women for me for the time being" Hachiman said. That should limit the damage Haruno could do.

"Oh, you only accept goddesses now a day. No mortal women anymore, so now many young females will live in despair because of you" Haruno responded. A statement which quickly was followed with snicker from both female presents.

Haruno then put her hand on Hachiman, and let her fingers run down Hachiman chest: "But it does seem that you are growing a bit more muscular since last, don't you agree Kaori-san?".

"Nice to meet you Yukinoshita-san. See you later Orimoto-san. I am sorry, that I can't stay and entertain you, but I must be home soon" Hachiman said, as he pulled back from Haruno.

Right, Haruno do not have any shame. Why had he forgotten that? Maybe they should give the role of Tamamo to Haruno, then Zaimokuza should marry Haruno. No, not even Zaimokuza deserved such a fate.

Hachiman went quickly to the cash register and payed for his books, and then escaped from the bookshop. As he left on his bicycle, he saw that Kaori and Haruno was talking in the shop. Poor Kaori. Hopefully Kaori wouldn't catch Haruno's interest.

_Kaori_

As Kaori left the shop, she reflected on what had happened. Hachiman body may be a bit better than last time, but his eyes looked so much worse. She would tell her friend, who had asked for an introduction, the fact about his look, before she carried on with that quest. It was funny, how reputation now had turned her into the cupid of Kaihin High. In that way, she had also become a servant of a god, and her god was vastly more exciting and romantic than Hachiman's goddess.

The one who actually seemed to have changed because of the magazine story about Hachiman asking her out, were her mother. She had stopped knitting, to the great pleasure of the family and the poor orphans in the world. Hopefully her mother would gain a new hobby, but one, who did not embarrass the family so much.

_Haruno_

That had not gone well. The boy had become even more afraid of her. How could she work under those conditions?

It was one thing when she played with the boy to get information on Yukino-chan, and keeping herself entertained, but now he was a goal in himself. A goal she had to handle with great care, since the boy now was in the position, where he could kill the family of with a snap of his fingers, be it financial, in status or both, if he got angry. But that only made him more interesting.

She could seduce the boy herself, but that would destroy Yukino-chan chance to gain something genuine.

It would be so much simpler if she just could get them drunk and naked together. Unfortunately, the boy was not the type to get drunk, and Yukino-chan not the type to get naked.

There was a reason, that she had given her virginity to the vice-principal. After that she had owned the school. Quid pro quo. Love was so much more difficult.

_Kamakura_

Kamakura watched as the boy tumbled through the door. Servant number 3 was late again for dinner, as expected.

Hina  
Hina entered her clubroom, she was the leader of the circle, so it was her clubroom, before it was anyone else. The other members of her circle had left for the day, so only one other person was now present.

Saki-chan was a such a good worker and very skilled with her needle. The numbers of costumes ordered for the festival lying around Saki-chan was growing fast, and each of them would bring a profit to the club, herself and to Saki-chan.

Hachiman-kun had brought blessings to them all, but it was still difficult for her to imagine him as the top and Hayato-chan as the bottom. She had even started to use chan for Hayato instead of kun and using Hachi's real name. But you had to give the market, what they wanted, to earn the Yen.

And they all needed the money, for the circle to raise the awareness of their work, for Saki-chan to remove the feeling of being a burden, and for her, to gain more funding for her dream to gain a degree as an instructor. And if she gained it, it would create new challenges in itself. Her family was not connected in any way, so she probably had to go to America to get the possibility to instruct anything more than a puppet show at a secondary school.

Maybe she should have pushed Hachiman-kun more at that time on the roof. She had been grateful for the solution, and maybe it could have worked with him, regardless – or because – of their respectively perversions. But would she had been more aggressive, if she had known he was a kazoku and as such could open any door for her in Japan?

But then other things would have changed. Especially one thing. Hina looked at Saki-chan, who was lost in the making of the costumes. Saki-chan was maybe, probably, turning into some kind of a real friend. And that created new challenges as Saki-chan seemed to be interested in Hachiman-kun, even if Saki-chan was rather tsundere about it, despite being a dandere at her core.

Maybe it was something about Hachiman-kun, that turned the girls around him into tsunderes. Even the normally kuudere Yukino became rather thundere around him, and the ever caring Yui, who had clearly fallen for Hachiman-kun long before Kyoto, had a rather foul mouth when speaking with him. But as long as no one of them turned yandere, and the bodies started to pile, it was not her problem.

Maybe that could be the basis for the next story. A yandere Hayato-chan. That would make Hayato-chan the active and Hachiman-kun the object again. And she could start the story by having Hayato-chan remove Tobe first.

Oh, she still had some issue with Tobe trying to disturb the status quo. But at least she could turn her anger into a creative outlet. That was the basis for every artist. Now, where would you hide the body of Tobe?

Kamakura forever

Mrs. Hikigaya got her key and open the door slowly. Another late night. It would be best not to wake Komachi. Komachi needed her beauty sleep with that amount of lessons she did to pass the exam for Sobu. She had promised herself that she would try to cut down on the late nights, but the agenda for the board meeting keep expanding, but for the first time in years it was in the right direction. Investment instead of cutting, and she would gain a new kohai in her department.

As she slowly closed the door behind her, she felt something against her leg. Oh, he was not saying anything to her. That meant. She pushed the switch, so the light came on. Yes, once again, he had a mouse in his mouth, the proud hunter. She knelt and petted him: "Yes, you are the greatest hunter, and has the fastest paw with the sharpest claw in all of Chiba. I am glad you protect us. Should we exchange that bad mouse with some tasty treats as a reward?"

Moving to the kitchen with cat and mouse in tow, she went and open the door to the refrigerator and took out some treats from Kamakura's part of the refrigerator. That part was, as always, better stocked than the rest of the refrigerator.

Last winter she had been worried that he was getting too fat, but now he was thin and nimble again. Maybe she should try to sell the mouse diet and become rich, although it was no longer necessary for her to work for that. They were now well off, and Hachiman would join the 1 %, when he got old enough, but no reason to tell him that yet. Sudden wealth had destroyed the young and inexperienced before.

It had obviously been a very good business practice for her family to bleed peasants for 500 years, and mysterious enough, there hasn't been any one of her ancestors who had wasted the money, got involved in the losing side of politic or been whipped out in a war. Most fortunes were collected by brutal genius, and then wasted by their idiotic heir and/or eliminated by another brutal genius, who wanted their wealth, by the sword, by poison, or in this civilized time, by contract.

It was a shame, that Hachiman hadn't inherited any of her sense for numbers, but there he was the son of his father. She had to watch Hachiman's account, when the court got around to releasing them to her. Typical of the lawyers to drag it out, so they could bill as many hours as they possibly could get away with.

She also had to ensure, that whoever married her boy was able to count, or Hachiman would be fleeced like his father had been, when they were young. He had so wanted to impress her with his business sense, and then he invested in a pyramid scheme because of a pretty face.

She had nearly left him because of it, but she felt what they had were genuine, and she had learned one important lesson from her mother: That love was more important than wealth, even if you cried better on your yacht of 18 carat gold. But since then, her husband had been forbidden to have anything to do with their money. Oh, how she, who had demonstrated for equal right at Uni, had fallen, turning into a proper Japanese housewife, controlling the family purse and thereby the man.

Lucky Komachi seemed to have inherited her mad math skills, as the number one of her year at school, and Hachiman was very good in helping Komachi with literature, so there was no doubt in her mind, that Komachi would pass her exam. Of cause a little voice did whisper, that Komachi would pass now, regardless of her actual results, by virtue of being her brother's sister. It had been more mysterious how Hachiman had managed to get into Sobu with his result in math and science, without his family legacy been known.

She put the treats in one of Kamakura's bowls, and put the bowl on the floor. Kamakura dropped the mouse as expected and started to munch on the feast presented to him: crunch crunch crunch.

It was in its own way calming to hear the munching, then you know the cat wasn't making trouble.

She took the dustbin and a plastic bag, and with her great practice in the matter, whipped the mouse into the bag. Then it went into the garbage can. She would have to send a mail to the housing association, that they hadn't got rid of the rodent infestation yet, even if it would reduce Kamakura's interest in exercising.

The cat in question had now finished his treats and were looking around: Where did my mouse went? his eyes said.

Kamakura looked at her. Clearly, she was a suspect. Kamakura went to her and jumped on the kitchen table beside her.

"Hey Kamakura, you know you must not be up here on the table," she whispered, as she started to pet him. Kamakura started to purr. So soothing. The spinning of a cat had always been of great comfort to her. And there had always been a Kamakura to purr for her.

As her mother had told her the story, her mother had taken nothing but her and the cat, when her mother left the temple. Her mother had left in the clothes she had worn when she entered the temple as a bride for the first time, and then put the cloth to fire after she had passed the entrance for the last time in her life. Then she got into her lover's car naked. Meowing cat and sleeping daughter in the backseat. For neither her daughter, nor the cat should suffer that man, whose name should not be mentioned, anymore.

As a soldier her new father, and her real father in all that mattered, including her legal registration in his family register, had been transferred around in Japan a lot. She had liked it, new places, new excitements and she always found it easy to get new friends and keeping the old. She had spent a lot of time written letters in those days. Fortunately, now a day it was so much easier to keep in contact with the internet.

When she had entered college, and had moved out of her parents' home, her parent had asked to take the cat they had at that time with her, because they wanted to make a trip around Japan as a second honeymoon. A trip they never returned from. At least it had been a comfort for her to know, that they died as they would have wished, together.

Not long after, she had been involved in a project with the film club at Uni. It had been rather flattering to be asked to participate and over a summer with some misunderstandings and a funny accident, she had discovered that the instructor was quite nice and not too bad looking in his swimming trunks. The rest was a rather normal, banal history, even if that summer, looking back, seems to be something out of a manga.

When Hachiman was born, she had sent a letter to the temple with a picture of Hachiman. Maybe it had been an attempt to connect in a way with a lost past, but she had never gotten any reply.

She understood now by the rather embarrassed representative from the Association, that as the mother of the heir, she actually should have received a large yearly stipend from the temple foundation to pay for the cost of raising Hachiman in appropriate manners for one of his rank, and she should also, of all mysterious things, have received a kimono made of wild silk, which should protect her from curses because of its magics properties, as a thank you for providing the heir. Typical patriarchal bullshit. Get a son, get a bonus. Get a girl, well, sorry, better luck next time.

But she had accepted to receive the money owed, after all they have had the cost, but asked that the kimono would be made for Komachi instead. She would have loved to have such a dress to wear at formal occasion, when she was young, but now she didn't need it anymore. She had no need to impress anymore, but Komachi would be magic herself in such a dress. Able to spellbind any man she wanted.

The motto now a day was not a good education, nobility and purity. Who wanted purity these days? but beauty, elegance and magic. Even if her daughter now had ties to nobility, and a good education, she would gain by herself.

It would be much more difficult for Hachiman, especially because his face was so marred by those eyes, he had inherited from the one whose name should not be mentioned. And wealth, wealth created its own difficulties, since it worked like Coca Cola for wasps.

But she hoped that they both would be able to find that genuine thing, that she and her mother had been able to find. It was the true blessing in life, not to be in love, that was easy, but to love, to understand the feelings of your partner. That was the quest to live in and for, every day.

Hmm, maybe when there comes a girl by, she would like as a daughter in law, with parents, she could accept to share a dinner table with, she should arrange a changing room accident. Oh, or a boy. Full support. Komachi had mentioned that there was a boy at school, that Hachiman spoke a lot about. The summer accident after all had worked for her, even if it had been a bit, hmm, embarrassing and ecchi at that time. Maybe after the board meeting, they should see the movie the film-club made that summer again. It was always a good setting for a bit of quality time. She then had to get rid of the kids. How? Hmm.

_Kamakura_

Kamakura enjoyed the petting, he received. Even if she nowadays only was his servant number two, she was still very good at scratching him behind his ears and on his throat. Sometimes experience trump agility. Petting and the food were the primary reasons he had accepted the contract in Kamakura in time past. The land of the dead didn't offer any benefits of those kinds, and the dead were rather boring, including his ever-crying mother. She should have gotten over that man long ago.

The director  
The director closed the file and erased it. All the traces of his old strategy were now removed from the mainframe and his workstation. He then took the material for the coming board meeting and flipped it through.

Everything seemed all right. Increasing the company value through organic growth. No more buying companies, plunder them and sell them on, or outsourcing work, especially the department of audit. A pity, the offer from the Indian company to do the accounts had been competitive. Instead, they were now going to increase hiring.

The board had always wondered why the temple had invested so much in them, but since there was no demand, it was the assumption, that the temple had been interested in the healthy company dividend. But now it was quite clear. It was a family thing,

He had to ensure that with future employment, the candidates were also controlled regarding former family register.

The only good thing about the situation was that he now had a direct link to the largest shareholder in the company through the mother. That would please his wife. Since she read the article about the new Kazoku boy, she had gone total tiger on their youngest daughter to ensure their daughter could pass the test to Sobu.

He should probably arrange a donation to Sobu to ensure that their daughter got in, regardless of the test. The vice-principal after all did have expensive habits.

As regard his daughters' chances to have success in getting the boy. She was as beautiful, as his wife had been, when they met years ago, but unfortunately their daughter had also inherited all the worst characteristics of his wife and himself, if he should be honest. Bluntly said, their daughter was not a nice girl behind her attractive shell.

Oblivious, he hadn't seen that side of his wife before late in their marriages, love did after all make one blind. He did something wonder, if they had not participated in his wife's class reunion, would their world have not changed, and would they have lived in something like, maybe, contentment today.

But after that reunion something had gotten into his wife, and everything had changed. Suddenly he couldn't work enough nor do enough to get promoted, and she had started to play the social game hard, getting new friends as the Yukinoshita, where the wife is the epitome of an Yuki-onna. It was quite understandable that Yukinoshita-san also was a frequent guest at the club.

Of course, he sold himself visiting the club to his wife as a necessary for networking with the powerful in Chiba. Not because he was drinking there to forget his wife and chatting with young girls in the hope of regaining a memory of a lost time, where there was something genuine in his life. Their daughter's enrollment to Sobu would be another example of the essential of being a regular customer at the club.

Maybe he should also discuss the possibility to place the new factory in the village of the temple with the chairman of the board instead of placing it China as planned. That would give plenty of excuses to visit the temple and work directly with their owner. After all, the boy could make him chairman of the board regardless of their daughter. That should satisfy his wife's ambition – for a while. And it would also give their daughter to casual meet with the Kazoku boy – quite by chance.

A girl by the stairs  
Hachiman sighed. Early Sunday, and his body was already in pain from Saturday. Who could know that dancing was so hard. He had pain in muscles he didn't know he had. And public transport to the temple was a challenge in itself. He should be sleeping and dreaming about a lavish brunch, but no, the bell rang for him.

At least the training in meditation was not physically hard, but getting hit with a booking when you fall asleep hurt – a lot, and why did his training in meditation have to take place at the temple instead of in the city? If it had to be a temple, Chiba had a lot of those too, but no, he had to learn to align his ki with the ki of the mountain, but how was that even possible? It was probably another koan he should not learn, but just experience, according to his teacher.

The Association was serious on his ass, just because he hadn't been trained since he was a baby. At least the protagonist in manga and anime, who was involved in the priest business, always had beautiful female characters and ecchi situation to compensate, like Tenchi or Ikkou. Where were his harem of Miko's and ecchi experiences? Was it because he was being trained to serve a female goddess, was she the jealous type? As a goddess of fertility should she not help him sow his seeds? Clearly there was something wrong with his youth romantic story, as expected, unless it was a comedy. That would actually explain a lot.

Hachiman arrived at the stairs to the temple and saw there was a young girl sitting by the fox statues, using a stick to draw in the earth. She reminded him a bit about Komachi, as she sat there drawing. Komachi had done the same, when she was younger. Sitting on the stairs to the house, drawing symbols in the earth, while Kamakura was sitting by her side, watching the stick, waiting for the right time to attack.

Interested in seeing what she was drawing, Hachiman activated his stealth technique and approached the girl.

As he got closer, he could see she was drawing a kind of symbol in the earth. A kind of star. Then she suddenly raised her head and looked straight at him. How did she know?

She raised from her position and continued to stare at him: "You have a lot to learn, if I can feel you, when you try to conceal".

"Ehh, I am not sure what you mean, and what is a young girl like you doing, so early in the morning here?" Hachiman responded, trying to establish authority. After all, he was the oldest, and for a priest, it was important to express authority. It made the customers pay more and promptly for services, according to his teachers.

"Pfft. Early, you are a city boy. Most in the neighborhood had been up since daybreak taking care of the animals and fields, except for those who has been up the whole night" the girl said with a tone of disapproval.

"Sorry for being a city-boy" Hachiman excused, after all, he was guilty of that. His attempt of authority had fallen to the earth as a stone. His teacher was right. More training.

"Yes, you should be sorry to let a lady wait. It is not only training you lack, but also manners" the girl continued.

Now she sounded just like the fox, help: "You are not the first one to say that", responded Hachiman with a sigh. Another complaining girl, please great goddess, I am sorry, this was not what I mean, and she is too young, I am neither a sis-con nor a lolita.

"Even if you lack training, grandmother say's you are already quite strong in spirit, so I want you to do a blessing of my older sister" demanded the girl.

"A blessing on your sister? I am not qualified to do that. You must wait until I have my degree", Hachiman replied. One of the things that agents of the Association continued to remind him of, was not to do any religious ritual except when in the presence of a teacher of the Association, since it could have serious negative consequences later. One's reputation were crucial for what the buyer would pay for one's religious services".

"Pftt. If you don't do anything, how do you learn? Grandmother always says, that all that theory is in way of getting to the root. Practice is the only way of learning" responded the girl: "And by the way, I can pay you for the blessing, one way or another".

Hachiman blushed, what was the girl offering? He should never have complained to the goddess. He had learned the lesson: "Sorry, what do you mean by that?".

Laughing the girl responded: "Get your head out of the gutter. You are far too old for me. A curse for a blessing or cash, whatever you prefer. I got my share of grandmother's pay for the curse work this night, a moonless night after all is a business night".

"Curses?" asked Hachiman, now he was confused. The Association had never said anything about doing curses, but a lot about cleansing in order to purify a thing or a living being, even if it would be a long time before he was allowed to cleanse people.

"Yes, cursing people with bad luck in a matter of love or business, or worse. Making an unfaithful man impotent had always been a good seller, even if Viagra had made the effect of that curse less effective than it was in the past" answered the girl and continued: "So interested in a deal?".

Well, he did have a bug he wanted to crush, but the bug was protected by a very strong force of female will, and it was probably also something which would affect his karma negative. The teachers from the Association was always talking about the importance of reflecting about one's actions. It was not so easy to be a priest, as it had looked when he first heard about the temple and his inheritance. There seemed to be a lot hidden in the small print in the job description. He should have stuck to be a house husband, but then he would lose the money, which would make him a free man. Oh, the delusion and desires of man, which bound one to the wheel: "I don't think I have anyone I hate enough, that I want a curse on them, and taking money for services I am not allowed to give yet. That is a big no no".

The girl suddenly got closer to him and looked up on him, directly into his eyes. There was not many who did that, his eyes seemed to scare people even more these days. Her eyes were as cold as the ice queen, as she said: "So it is that, you want to trade. Just like your grandfather, talking sweet about seeking the genuine, stringing girl after girl along, but married for money, power and honor. That didn't go well for your grandfather".

"TO CLOSE, you are too close" Hachiman screamed, as he moved back. What was that about his grandfather?

"As all men you are afraid of the left side. Do as I will, or I will scream" she said, as she moved against him again, and then grabbed his hand, and started pulling him. Defenseless he followed her until they stood in her drawing, between the foxes. Suddenly she smiled, saying: "So you can learn, good, now bless my sister".

Hachiman looked at her, this got more and more crazy. The girls at school had been rather aggressive in their attempts to talk with him, but they had at least not demanded. If he didn't obey her, she probably would go medieval on his ass. This girl was a terrifying combination of the fox and the ice queen. Goddess, please protect me: "I will do as you will, but the consequence is upon you. So, what should I say?"

"Repeat after me: "I bless this girl's sister in her seeking of what she loves. May the goddess grant her luck with her quest" the girl said.

Hachiman uttered the words, and he felt something move. What was this, was it the ki, his teacher talked about? As the words had left his mouth, he looked at the girl, and said: "Well, you got your will. Hopefully it will not cause any ill effect."

"That is on me. My sister has always been kind to me, and since she has started to look, I should repay her" the girl answered with confidence.

"Why didn't you mention her name?" asked Hachiman.

"And warn you ahead? She could after all decide to pursue you", the girl responded.

"With my eyes, please. She is welcomed. Is she beautiful? If she is and she is interested in a part time job as a Miko, she is welcome to contact me. I could use some girls at New Year".

"How nice of you. I shall tell her, but you should not be so worried over your eyes. For the right girl, they could be quite an attraction". She then lifted herself up on her heels and kissed him on the cheek: "And as promised, your payment. Remember, I always pay my debt. In that way I am a Lannister".

Laughing, she left a confused Hachiman. What had just happened? A girl had kissed him, voluntary, even if it was as payment. It seemed that the girls in the village were just as mysterious as at Sobu.

_The foxes two_  
"Oh, that was interesting. It is a long time since we have had such fun by our gate".

"Yes. Best seduction scene in a long time. That talent is still strong in that line".

"Maybe you should ask her for a lesson, big sister. If you had been good enough, then we didn't have to stay here"

"Shut it, little brother. You were a part of the deal".

"How long?"

"The same year as yesterday, brother. Patience is a tail of wisdom in itself".

A matter of intelligence and wisdom

Tanaka watched the advisor of the mundane arriving, making his way to him. Good, they had time to exchange some information before the meeting. The chairman as always was delayed.

Tanaka raised from his seat and left his table to go out and meet the old and dignified man: "Good day, Minister. I'm sorry, but the chairman is a bit delayed".

"That is all right, Tanaka-san. I am a bit early myself, after all. So maybe you have time for a short chat. Had anything interesting happen?" the minister inquired, while passing a koban to him. Tanaka swapped it discreetly into his pocket, showing much practice in the art.

"Not much, Minister. As it had been lately, most of what happens, happens in Chiba".

"Our new lord in action?" asked the minister with a small smile.

"Not directly Minister. The second son of the Ozusiki family, tried to claim the lay-line of Chiba and was eaten by the protector, a local witch girl made the young lord give a blessing to her sister, which she paid for with a kiss and then there was the unfortunate murder of the local oyabun with a cursed dagger" replied Tanaka.

"Yes, I have heard about the murder. Rather grisly. Had it been solved how the dagger got away from the temple?" inquired the minister.

"No, it was probably stolen by a worker. The oyabun was a known collector of antiques" Tanaka informed.

"Oh well, that happens. I trust that the dagger now is secure" the minister asked.

"Of cause Minister. Unfortunately, the dagger is not the only challenge. Several of the items in the Heavenly Dragon Hoard represent challenge we do not seem to have the expertise to solve" Tanaka responded.

The minister looked Tanaka in his eyes, colors shifting: "Well, maybe we should ask the Clock Tower to help. The British Museum would definitely like to exhibit selected works from the Heavenly Dragon Hoard. I will talk with the chairman about your suggestion, Mr. Tanaka".

"Much obliged, Minister" Tanaka replied with a small bow. A green light went on at the chairman door, and the minister responded with a bow of the same type, and then left for the door to the chairman.

Tanaka returned to his desk. The minister was such a reasonable man. Not, at least because the minister knew his limitations. After all, if it was not for his family name, the minister would probably be just another clerk at the Association, one of the many who had been good, but not good enough to inherit their family magic. Of course, those who were intelligent, but not wise enough to know their limitation tried to take a short cut to power like the second son of the Ozusiki family.

And of course, the fact that the second son had found a rare book about lay-lines left by chance on his desk, and that Tanaka had won the kobans in the office dead-pool on the boy, was just a coincidence. After all intelligence without wisdom, is double stupidity.

He should reward himself for his wisdom. His old pal, fesser, had been raving at their latest bar hopping about a young girl, he had met at a club, including that the girl had a friend, who also was looking for an older friend. He was, after all, always willing to help a youngster to get ahead.

The daughter  
A young woman opens the door to the office with a slam: "Mother, what is the meaning of this? Why should I attend Sobu High? None of my friends are going to that school. I am going to be the laughingstock of all".

"My dear, please take 10, while I finish my call. Yes, sorry. That was my daughter. Unfortunately, she is not housebroken yet Mr. President.

That was very kind of you to say, Mr. President. We will ensure that the money is transferred as agreed. Have a good day and please give my greeting to your wife. Thank you, Mr. President".

The lady puts down the phone and turned off the scrambler. Then she looked at her daughter with a smile and answered the question with: "6-point 2 percent my dear.".

The daughter looked astonished at her mother and asked: "Why, the voting limitation is 2 percent. Why buy more than needed to get on the board?".

"That, my dear, is what I would like to know also", the lady said, as she signaled to her daughter, that she should sit down. The daughter obeyed.

The lady then continued: "We thought that the stock that was traded over London Exchange was distributed among hedge companies, who was playing on the margin. But actual it was a temple in Japan, who has bought the shares over time, and then lend it out to the hedge companies against security. The temple has played the bank, always ensure that they would win regardless of the players gain and losses, and then used that money to buy more of our stock".

"But what has that to do with Sobu High?" asked the daughter.

"The head priest of the temple died, and his heir is a 2-year student at Sobu High. So, we think you should enter Sobu High in order to gain a good relationship with him. After all, he is going to be your largest minority shareholder" the lady said with a smile.

The daughter thought it over, 6-point 2 percent. That boy could be a problem for her in taking over the family conglomerate, when the time came: "All right mother, I will do it on behalf of the family, as long you don't expect me to marry him".

"No need for such drastic action, my dear. Never sell yourself for less than 10 percent of the share capital" the lady responded with a laugh: "Now, you are excused. I have some business to take care of my dear. We can talk more about it at dinner".

"Very good mother". The daughter left the office much more subdued, than she had entered.

The lady looked at her daughter closed the door behind her. That had gone much easier than she expected, and maybe the boy didn't have 10 percent of the conglomerate, but the other companies on the list of his inheritance was also impressive. Her father in law was right, that the boy would be a good match for her daughter.

But that was something for the future. For now, there was day to day matters to handle. She turned on the scrambler again and dialed a number on the phone: "Moshi moshi, I have a package to be handled".

As the daughter closed the door behind her, she started to dance down the corridor. The servant would be shocked if they saw her behavior, but everything had worked.

She had not truly believed it would work. Fathers and brothers' esoteric studies were far out. She had never been able to gain access to her fathers' study room, but brother was totally a siscon. And he had often allowed her to play around in his room.

When she had first tried one of her brothers so-called spells on Aiko, because Aiko had said she was ugly, Aiko had a large wart on her nose the next day, and everybody had called her a hag that day. That had been funny.

The second time was when she saw the butler kick the dog. The butler was the next day found wearing the mistress lingerie under his uniform, when he tumbled down the stairs, in view of everybody. Her mother's laughter had been stressed that day. But worse was the hour she had to endure, where her mother told her about the bees and the flowers. Talk about agony. Mother should know about the books and magazines brother hid under his bed.

But this was the first time she had success with something on a large scale. She had made the pentagram and everything. And now, now she would go to her true love. Ever since that day, she had seen him on the front page of the magazine, she knew that he was her destined love. The heartthrob of Chiba, pouring water on his sweating body, after a rough game. And now she would conquer him, by going to Sobu.

The foreman II

As the black van rolled up to the building site in the night, the foreman raised the bar, so the van could enter.

It rolled in. The foreman dropped the bar again and went to the front window of the van, which was lowered. A hand came up with an envelope and a voice said.: "Payment as agreed".

The foreman took the envelope and put in his pocket, and lit his flashlight, using the light to direct the wan: "Please drop the packages in the hole". The van drove to the hole and turned. The sound of doors opening, and closing could be heard. The foreman turned off his flashlight and went back to the bar and raised it again. The van left the building site. As silent as it had arrived

The foreman went to the hole and started a cement mixer. He had been quite lucky lately. A nice bonus from the boss for saving the meal ticket. Another bonus from the boss for the free media coverage and a nice gift from the oyabun for the dagger, he had managed to lift from the Heavenly Dragon Hoard.

Unfortunately, the oyabun didn't get to enjoy the gift for long, as the daughter of a notorious gambler was picked up for her father's outstanding debt, and what had happened after that, no one knew, except the girl who now was catatonic, while the oyabun had his testicles stuffed into his mouth and his body mutilated. According to rumor, the sight of the late oyabun had been worse, than the stories of mutilation from the Colombian connection.

But the death of the oyabun had been good for business. So many youngsters wanting to prove, they were ready for promotion and then there was the Bratva, who saw potential in getting access to the zone to peddle their stuff. The Colombian was not happy with that. They liked to be the sole suppliers of the Tokyo area, be it of drugs or females.

The foreman looked down in the hole. Hmm, he didn't recognize this guy, so no sake to help appease the spirits on the last journey for old times' sake. The guy actually looked more like a banker in that clothes. He hadn't seen that kind of business since the bubble economy went burst, and debts in the estate business were called in, which had started the stagnation. He would have to tell the wife. She should move her money from stocks to bonds. The wife had lost a lot of money when the bubble burst. The foreman started to fill the hole with cement. The good thing with cement was that most problems could be removed with enough cement. When he was finished, he went back to his chair, drank some sake from his bottle and relaxed while waiting for the next customer with a package to deliver.

Il Principal II

The principal controlled the meters showing the energy collected. Most of the meters showed a nice growth, especially the meter from the manga club. He looked forward to the next number of their manga.

The meter from the teacher's room on the other hand was somewhat below the normal level for a week. He would have to assign Shizuka-chan another boring job, her rage was always a good contribution of energy.

If his projection of the gain of energy was correct, it should be possible to collect enough in the next year, that he could die, and then return as his nephew and heir, starting as a young teacher in the holy halls in Sobu once more.

His new method was so such much better than the old one. Possession of a younger body was difficult, especially if you didn't have a magic circuit and a decedent of your blood available. In the old days, you had to possess a youngster, who didn't have a family, or you run the risk, that the family would take you and your new body to a priest. He had lost acquaintances that way, because they had either been careless, could not let go of the wealth, they had acquired in their old life or done something wrong in the process, like trying to possess a child of someone important and powerful. The kind of activities which attracted the interest of the church, or worse, the counter force.

But with his new way, by using energy with had already been dispersed from their original bodies, and reusing something that already was his, his impact on the real world would be minimal, and it would be nice to be a young man again.

Just like when he attracted her. In those days he surpassed even little Hayama in beauty. And he did enjoy both her bed and her books. Unfortunately, she never understood that the important thing was not reaching the roots, but the process itself. Just like the story of a good manga. There were reasons, that the church could be helpful to a struggling magnus. The ones who left the world, didn't affect the reality of the world anymore.

Maybe he should try to invite Shizuka-chan out for a date, when he returned. She was a fabulous woman: Strong, intelligent and able to act. Just like his empress had been, when maneuvering the clans and running the court, while also pursuing her esoteric studies. Maybe he would be able to convince Shizuka-chan, that a Christmas cake could still taste good after the 25'th. And Shizuka-chan did have an additional charm, that his empress didn't have. She liked manga. Who could have known, what he and his friends did fooling around at that time in the ukiyo-e of Edo, would carry such strange fruits.

Shizuka

Shizuka looked at the program for the march again. The principal hated her, there could be no other explanation. The vice-principal of course had called it an important learning experience and a good chance to network across Chiba.

Networking, my ass. Not a single good-looking man among them, either the representatives of the other schools was old men, who was waiting for their pension, or young girls like herself. And the representatives from the Diet-members office were some kind of beings, who had gotten out from the servers. Their nice words couldn't cover the ooze and slime they left after them. They would probably soon be elected to lead the country.

And learning, yeah right, how to keep all that kids out of trouble? She could see the headlines. Riot in Chiba. Police attacked by fluffy animals. Teacher arrested.

At least it kept her occupied, it was not as anything exciting was happening, and then there was her little dilemma, she had to decide about.

Asami-chan was one of her best friends, they had spent a lot of nights together in the town hunting, and now she had asked for an introduction to Hachiman. It seemed that an official approach from her magazine for an interview had been refused by the lawyer, so now she tried the unofficial way.

The magazine had been nice in their story about Hachiman so far, so in that regard, there was no problem. It was more the story with Hayato in his first year, that indicated a problem. The interest Hayato had attracted after the magazine had made him the number one boy in Chiba hadn't been so good for Hayato.

But Hachiman was stronger than Hayato in regard to unwanted attention, since Hachiman routinely killed himself social.

In that way the boy had actually trained himself to a life on the front page, so hopefully Hachiman wouldn't go down like other celebrities in a mishmash of drugs and other bad decisions, including bad partners.

Of cause a bad woman could actually be a good decision, like "Ohhh, I need a dirty woman". She was after all rather good in that role.

Right, that line of thought was no go. He was a student; she was the teacher. Even if he now was a very rich student with a family name, her parents would love to drop at gatherings.

Akihabara  
Hachiman looked around, once again, he was the lone traveler walking through the bazaar of the alien place know as Akihabara, where a man could hunt treasures among the traders from strange worlds and other dimensions.

Who could have known that the celebration would give such benefits? Most schools in Chiba had given their pupils a ½ day off, so the teachers could meet to discuss the plan for the march. And the fox and the Ice-queen precipitated in the meeting too, respectively, as the president of Sobu and as the contact to those, who did all the paperwork. The fire queen had used the opportunity to gather all the ladies of her court to go karaoke, leaving him as a free man.

So, obviously he had done, what the mouse does, when the cat is out. Go seek the cheese, and no place in all of Japan had more cheese than Akihabara, especially the beautiful, young and female kind. Most of them in 2D of course, but 2D was generally less dangerous than the 3D. Source: A lot of boys, including myself.

But there were maids everywhere, soliciting their cafés. When the temple got up and running, maybe he should have a Miko café. That would probably appeal to customers who didn't normally visit a temple, even if the café was out of the city, since Miko's was not the usual fare.

There were actually also more 3D girls than usually out doing cosplay for a weekday. He had already seen a real good cosplay group consisting of a fox, a tanuki and a weasel. Not normally a combination you got to see, unless it was in a reenactment of a battle manga. But it showed once again the sad fact, that he was behind in his readings, since he could not recognize the story.

He had considered taking pictures of them, but with his luck, the girls would scream and then he would be arrested for disturbing the public order, or worse, one of the girls in the club would by chance see the pictures on his phone and misunderstand his natural interest in the beauty of cosplay.

Instead, he would be smart and use his faithful servant, the computer, to find pictures of the girls later in the day, when he got home. No doubt, that some perverts would take a lot of pictures of the girls and put them on a board, where it would be forever ensured, that he could keep a memory of this wonderful day.

As Hachiman let his eyes wander up and down the street, two other girls cosplaying as foxes walked past him. Maybe foxes were in? As Irani Okami also were served by white foxes, maybe the café also should have some fox girls? After all a temple was expensive to drive, so a cosplay café was not an excuse for having girls going around in costumes for his pleasure, but a cunning business plan.

_Two other foxes_  
"He looked familiar, Senko" said the white fox.

"Who, Shiro?" responded the yellow fox.

"The boy who drooled over us just a minute ago. He reminds me of the priest at a temple, where I served as a Miko, when I was just a young one-tail running around carelessly with ought a thought. He has the same eyes as that priest had. The priest was such a pervert. Always a bad excuse for grabbing us, tearing off our cloth and landing on us, when we were battling demons. So annoying" replied the white fox.

The yellow fox replied: "I thought you still were running around with ought a thought?".

The bickering started.

The chief  
It had taken him a long time to climb the ladder of bureaucracy, but at last he got to the place, where he should find his answers, or so he had thought. Surely, the chief of the Public Security Intelligence Agency would have access to all the dirty information of the State. Unfortunately, it was not the case.

For he had still no clues regarding, who had killed his old captain, and the captain's wife. He had long suspected the old priest, the former husband of the captain's wife. But now the priest was gone the same way. A fire without survivors and without any clues of the perpetrator. And the captain and the old priest was not singularities. There were a lot of cases with the same M.O. Cases who mostly was ended with a note of not doing anything more, due to the lack of evidence. If he didn't know better, one could believe that a ninja clan still was active – outside of theme parks.

Fortunately, since the gas attack in Tokyo, it had become possible to keep a discreet watch with sects and priests, so he had used that to ensure that there always was a watch on the heir. Whoever was behind the killings, would one day show themselves. Every kill had a reason, even if it was only the psychopath who knew it. Nobody was perfect. And he was a patient man. His old captain had taught him that art, when they were out in the field. Most of the time in the field was spent waiting, followed by a short time of action. And after that, hopefully, you would leave the field alive.

But the reports about the heir's activities could be more interesting. He didn't remember his own youth being that boring. Actually, it seemed like that the cat in the family was luckier than the heir in its business. It caught a lot of mice, according to the reports, while the heir didn't see the opportunities around him for good hunting.

Well, as the captain's wife had said one day at a party in the mess: "Cats and men have the interest of hunting, sleeping and eating in common. The difference is that the cat is a useful animal, since it catches mice. Males are not skilled at catching mice".

If the heir was an example of the young males of Japan today, it was no wonder, that they were dying out as a people.

Hayama-san

He had bribed the highest and the lowest, had ensured building permits in protected areas and that tenant was chased out from their houses by the Yakuza, so the area could be redeveloped. He had ensured that innocent was put away on the death-row, while psychopath was released to the street. All had the right to his legal advice, if they could pay his price, and he could handle anything and anyone.

But the maze, that was the temple, had him humbled. It was a masterpiece. It was even more beautiful, than the Potemkin village, that his wife and brother in law had inherited from their father.

Of course, he had lived in the village for years without discovering the truth before it was too late. He had been so happy when he had been accepted into the oldest and most prestigious lawyer company in Chiba because of his first character from Todai. Chiba, where he had grown up, would be forced to recognize him, the poor boy with glasses, who was always studying and who was either ignored, if he was lucky, or bullied by the riajuu.

He had quickly raised to the position of partner, had grateful accepted a proposal to marry the chairman's daughter, even if it was understood, that they would live separate lives in the manor with separate bedrooms. After all, no man had ever touched his wife, and just who had contributed the seed to "their" son, he didn't know, and was not interested in knowing, probably some sensitive artist, by the way "their" son behaved. But "their" son was just another building in the village, demanded by his father in law. Continuity and tradition are important in keeping up the appearance and the family honor.

And then the builder of the village died, and he was left to be the caretaker. Loans, especially illegal ones of their own client's accounts, had been used by his father in law to create the illusion of wealth since the sixties, where the family had run out of real money because of bad investments.

He had been forced to do many things to keep the village up, while solving the fundamental problems, including the stupidity of his wife and her brother.

And then, when everything had seemed to be handled, including having his brother in law put out to pasture, the mayor had been caught, and the illusions, he had so carefully maintained, was about to unravel again.

He was saved, when the temple fell into his lap. Of course, he would have to give a cut to his connection, who had ensured the work for him, another special consultant on the payroll, but the amount of money he would be able to bill for handling of the estate would cover the cost of the village for years. And if he could become the boy's attorney, the village would go from illusion to reality.

But first he had to finish the estate.

The letters from banks in Panama, Cayman Islands and Hong Kong, he could understand. They would take time, but the letter from the Swiss Bank. How had the temple being able to open an account in Geneva through Dutch traders before Japan had been open by Commodore Perry and his black ships, and just what had the temple hidden in the bunker of that bank?

That alone was more confusing, than how an old man on a mountain far out in the country had been able to buy and sell shares of companies, no Japanese had ever heard about, before the companies had gone multinational: Appel, Microsoft and Google, among others, and not to mention the Chinese companies, who clearly had been the interested of the priest in the last two decades, most of them in mining, energy and electronic. The cornerstones of every modern superpower. It was as if the head-priest had been in possession of a crystal ball, where you could see the future.

Unfortunately, no such item was mentioned in the lists of temples property. There was nothing to do but to eat the elephant one bit at a time. The letters from the banks in Panama first.

A dagger

The policeman entered the evidence locker with a box, bringing another evidence of infamy to the shelves, where it would wait with so many other items, until a judge called for it. And this item would probably be called fast.

They have had calls from the neighbors to the family about loud noises and shouting before, but as with so many other domestic episodes, and because of the standing of the family, there had never been a charge. But this time. After all a murder of this kind was probably all over the front pages of the media already.

The worst of it was how the Police could explain that the dagger, which had been used in the grisly murder of the oyabun of Chiba, now had been used in another murder, when it should have been safely stored at the Tokyo national museum. This would bring all the crazies out of the woods, a feast of conspiracy theories. They would probably claim it carried a curse, and had a soul, because of its age. The policeman put the box on a table, open it, and wrapped a cloth around the black dagger in the box. Then took the dagger up and looked at it. There was something glittering about it, like the blood still was on it, even if the lab had cleaned the dagger to ensure all the evidence. It was so small, so beautiful, so dangerous. But at least nobody would actually miss the chief of staff. Everybody knew he was a weakling who let the foreigner devils do whatever they wanted on the holy soil of Japan. The light in the dagger started to intensify.

Flying

Hachiman looked down at the landscape below him, and by doing that, found out that he was flying, in the air, and not by being in an airplane. It was some time since he last had a flying dream.

He looked on his clothes. They were his normal everyday clothes. No cape, no shining numbers, no POW POW as a sound effect from him blasting demons from the sky.

Well, he had a lot of flying dreams, when he suffered from that hint of an 8'th grader syndrome, as so many boys did at that age. Source: Myself.

But he was much more mature now, he had stopped putting names in his notebook People to Kill. Now he did as other responsible men. Remember the names of those who wronged him, and waited by the river to enjoy, when their bodies sailed pass. Hopefully, that was a symbol of wisdom, not of him turning into a wage slave.

So, what did a young adult man seek in a flying dream? No, there were no beautiful young ladies flying around, a pity. An angel or two would be nice. He wouldn't mind being Tomoki, although he was not a pervert.

Or maybe some kitsune. The foxes of Irani Okami, after all, had the ability to fly, as they were the messengers of the goddess. It had been a disappointment, that he never found pictures of the kitsune, tanuki and weasel combo. There had been pictures of 3 nice girls, who could be them, but they must have changed out of their costumes shortly after he saw them. What a pity. Nice girls were to be hated. They were the harbinger of doom. Cosplaying girls were to be treasured. They were the image of dreams, you hoped one day would come true, but knew never would be. Dreams that could not hurt you.

Hachiman looked down again. A lot of black trucks had become visible in the landscape. Hachiman flew after the trucks. Suddenly he was over a rally. Thousand and thousand were screaming and shouting.

Two women's and some men were sitting on a large stand, dressed in banners of white chrysanthemum and the rising sun. A man standing by a rostrum on the stage was saying something and then made a gesture. The youngest of the two women from her chair and went to the rostrum. The sounds of the rally increased, as the people increased their screaming and shouting by seeing her taking the rostrum.

Hachiman focused and looked at the girl. What was the Ice-Queen doing here, dressed? Normally she was quite naked in his dreams, but then this was a flying dream, not one, when he had to clean himself and the sheets subsequently. What was worse, she was smiling, and looking happy. She never was smiling in his dreams, except when she was hurting him, and those smiles was of a particular kind. Right, those were nightmares, not the good kind of dreams, except he still had to wash himself and his sheets afterward.

Yukinoshita started to speak. Hachiman tried to follow her statements; it was politic of cause. Yukinoshita did love to speak to people about how they could do better. No wonder, she looked happy. Her twisted nobility at work again. And why should the less fortunately listen to her about article 9 and the need to ensure that members of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere and other friends of Japan could trust the promises of the rising sun to stand by them in need.

Right, there was a history exam Monday. This was turning into one of those nightmares. At least in this one he was not running naked through the streets chased by the Ice-queen and with Sablé yapping at his ankles.

Hachiman moved his look away from Yukinoshita and once more looked upon the persons sitting behind the Ice-queen. The older women now became clearer. Wow, she was a knockout. An air of beauty, elegance and magic enclosed her, and her - tails. Tails? One, two, three.. Oh, nine.

He had also forgotten to read the manuscript. One more thing to do before Monday. Bloody Monday.

The nine-tailed moved her hand and put it on the leg of a sour and dour looking man sitting beside her, who was clearly sleeping. The man woke up, looked at the women, and then turned his head, and looked directly at him.

Those eyes, they were frightening. He had seen those eyes before - in his mirror. Ugh, maybe there was still a bit of the 8'th grader syndrome in him.

The sound of the keisaku hitting him brought him back. Shit, did the man had to him so hard every time? He may not feel the pain so much anymore, but it took time for his bruises to disappear. And explaining why he had them was a chore.

_The man_

The man looked at the boy. The boy's eyes showed he was out in la la land. Good, the boy was starting to open up.

At first, he had nearly despaired of his mission. The boy's attitude and mind were simply too logical to be suited for the mysteries, and the boy had to be ready by New Year. But then the local witch girl had been able to get something out of the boy.

Well, she had carrots, and they often worked better with boys after all. He had only the rod, and it was time to bring the boy back. The man smashed the boy with the keisaku.

The Prime II

The prime looked at the number on the paper, and then on his special political advisor, aka senior spin doctor, with disbelief.

"Right, how, in all of Japan, has the old fool of a state minister of dialog with the faith, managed to become the most popular member of the cabinet since the last measurement 3 month ago? He had never been mentioned before on the top ten before".

"Yes, prime. That is actually one of the reasons. He is a fresh face, unused, which the tv-station likes" the spin doctors answered: "And then there is the fact, that he talks nicely with everyone. No matter how nuts the show is, he always agrees with the other guests and audience, and has a suitable anecdote about a spirit, ghost or demon to illustrate the subject of the show. Perfect for a nice morning show or late-night show. He didn't even lose his patience, when he had a conversation with a crazy young guy, who claimed he had fallen in love with - and would marry - a teacup, who manifest as a beautiful young lady. The state minister actually recommended a shine for the ceremony".

"So, loved by all the nutcases?" asked the prime.

"More than that", continued the spin-doctor: "He also polls well by the homemakers. After all, he is the model for a father in law: Rich, cultured and a widow. No annoying mother-in-law. Suitable for any dinner table. And then there is the issue about the Heavenly Dragon Hoard. The treasure had created a lot of interest, especially the black dagger of Tamamo-no-Mae".

"Tamano-no-Mae? What has she to do with the popularity of the old fool, and with the two grisly murders, the dagger has been used in?" the prime questioned.

"Noting, but the name has caught on," responded the spin-doctor: "As part of the investigations of the murders, the Agency has actually traced the origin of the name to the manga club of Sobu High School. They are quite known for their imaginative stories, even if they normally are about boy-love rather than brutal murders".

"Well, better boy-love than murders" the prime grumbled: "Sobu High, that is the school with the boy. How it is going with the museum and the media about it?" the prime continued.

"Quite well in regard to raising private capital to the museum. The challenge is the estate. There seems to be a lot of things to clear up in the temple foundation, before we can make it public" the spin-doctor explained.

"Or the lawyers are trying to pull it out, to increase their pay. Lean on them. The faster we can announce it, the more we can gain on the popularity of the Heavenly Dragon Hoard" the prime responded.

"Undoubtedly prime. But we had already been fortunate with the boy. It seems that he is the cause of a march for the environment and animal right in Chiba.

It has gained a lot of attention, because most of the schools in Chiba are participating and the pupils will be dressed as animals, so all the parents and grandparents will come to watch the parade and that draws the media.

But we are the ones, who is actually running it. Our local Diet member is the main speaker at the event, so he has a good chance to gain a more positive reputation among the voters, which he needs, if we shall maintain that seat" the spin-doctor said with a smile, of the evil kind.

"Nice for Yukinoshita, but I thought that his environment idea is to cover everything in cement?" the primed joked: "You're better ensure that his speech is much greener and keep an eye on the boy. If he is going to be an asset, we must keep him somewhat clean and acceptable for the voters. We could use some younger people to capture the youth segment, the rebels are, after all, always more interesting for youngsters than the authorities".

"Yes, prime", the spin-doctor responded.


	3. 3) Bits to go

Another Monday

Hachiman left the class in a hurry. Why were the others so mad about the pop-quiz in history, they just had? They would all have known it was coming, if they just had listed in the class. Typical riajuu, explaining their failures by blaming others.

"Hikki, wait, why can't you wait for me?" was the sound of Yui, running up to me.

I slowed down a bit, and Yui reached me, showing a bit of shortness of breath, and answered her question: "No, every moment after class, is a time, where I can be subject to requests, I don't want to waste my time on. If you want to play with your friends first, then do that. If you want to arrive together with me, you must hurry. You must learn to prioritize".

Fortunately, my newsworthy is falling, but there are still those who try to talk with me about the supernatural, so I must continue to be careful. The only benefit I have had about all this is, that it seems my stealth ability has increased. Case in point. We managed to reach the club room without being stopped.

Yui knocked, and Yukino allowed us to enter. Yukino has some sort of fixation about knocking. As a child she had probably forgotten to knock and opened a door, she should not have opened, and thereby seen something, she should not have seen. Nothing a good psychiatrist couldn't cure.

As we entered, Yukino was sitting in her usual place, looking through a stack of paper, she was marking, while smiling. Had Zaimokuza also given her a draft to read? But would she then be smiling? It didn't matter. She would tell us, if it was something the club should do, and if it was not that, then Yui would get the information out of her shortly, anyway. Yui's skill level are far too high, that another result is possible.

Yukino got up and started to serve tea. My paper cup arrived without comment, but with a raised eyebrow, as Yukino saw my own stack of paper. I hadn't been able to make myself read Zaimokuza story Sunday night. My time had been spent instead on preparing for the history test. And after all, it was the right priority, as there was a high chance, that reading up on the period from the opening of Japan to the start of the second world war was more interesting, than Zaimokuza interpretation of my family legend, even if Zaimokuza had spiced it up with an exotic nine-tail and a hit-team of Miko ninja foxes.

I sat down, and started to read Zaimokuza's manuscript, while I waited for the tea to cool off.

As expected, it didn't take long for Yui's curiosity: "Yukinon, what are you doing?".

Yukino answered: "It's the manuscript for my father's speech for the march. I am redrafting it.

My father's office received a call from the prime minister's office this morning. They asked for a copy to ensure that the speech is in accordance with the party politics and the target audience.

That threw my father's office into a crisis, so father sent a man to me with the draft to me, because they don't have any youngster at his office. All fathers' men are old cronies.

And it was good they did it. It is a total failure in talking to us. Why does everyone think, that we only understand slang and English loan words?".

When I heard does words, I started to laugh. Who did Yukino think would be present at the march? A bunch of old literature professors?

"And what is wrong with my statement, Hachiman-san?" Yukino asked, whit the usual underlaying threat of a short cold death in her voice. Somewhere, sometime, there must have been a Yuki-onna in her family pedigree.

"Everything. I would recommend that you let Yuigahama-san read the manuscript. She is the best example of the target group for your father's speech present" I replied.

Yukino stopped there, rethought whatever she would have said, and then gave the draft to Yui: "It is not the worst idea. Please, read it".

_Yui _  
Hacchi had been impossible all day, like the neighbor's cranky kid, I sometimes babysat, even if Hacchi probably was the only one in class, who seemed to have done the pop-up test in history without problems. He hadn't even been surprised, when the teacher had announced it.

It was good it wasn't a test of the year, or she would have been forced to do summer school, with the result, she would get in that test, even if her mother was a laid-back person and didn't emphasize her test results as much as other mothers did with their children.

But something or someone must seriously have rattle Hacchi. Hopefully it was not a girl. She had problems enough with the amount of girls who tried to get in contact with him. Fortunately, she had been able to learn some tricks from Yumiko about running of other girls from her man.

Or, he should have been hers. But now she was caught in the same situation as Hina in her wish to keep status qua. If she took him, her best friend would be damaged by it.

And she so hated to damage Yukinon, it hurt her to see Yukinon suffer. But sometimes you must hurt those, you love: "Yukinon, I have read it".

Yukinon looked at me, she tried to keep her cool, but the small sign around her mouth was enough. This would hurt: "There's a lot of very difficult words in this".

Another Monday II

Reading Zaimokuza was always a kind of first contact situation, of the horror version. You never knew, which horrors were released, as a universe you loved, was mistreated. Zaimokuza ability in that regard was as high as some female's ability to create demons by cooking. By that I mean females in anime, not a specific female present in the room, even if I am still happy my stomach was saved from her cookies.

But Zaimokuza basic idea could actually work. By turning it into a mix of Negima, the manga, not the anime, detective work, like Conan, and some supernatural stuff, like Cardcapture.

But it had to be a positive story, since it would be associated with my temple. As my teachers said, your brand is everything in running a successful temple. People paid for the hope for a positive future, whatever it was to be lucky in health, work or love. People did not made offerings to the evil god for staying away, mysterious enough, since that probably would be more cost effective, although there should be some native tribes in South America, that followed that practice. Maybe the Roman approach was the best, since it was based on the idea, that I scratch your back, so you scratch my back. Corruption after all, is something man understands by instinct, so why should it not work with the gods too?

I put Zaimokuza work on the table and looked around. Yui was texting on her phone, while Yukino was working through the speech again. By the number of pages, she had, she should consider reducing the speech. People would stay warm under the march by walking, but if the speech was too long, most would leave before it was finished, since it would be too cold to stay outside for long.

The march was popular now, because it gave the kids a day without schoolwork and the parents the possibility to brag about how cute their kids was. But the march would not be popular the day after, if all the participants got a cold because of it. But how to tell her?

My internal monologue was broken by intensive knocking. Yukino looked up from her papers and, with irritation in her voice, asked the person to enter.

Except it was not a person, but a bear who came in through the door.

The bear, the bear

The consequence of having a bear in the area, you are staying in, can be positive. Source: Myself, as I feel something soft and well-formed pressed against my side.

But the arms around my throat, and the screaming in my ears: "Hikki, save me", I could do without. But all in all, it seems that I now owe Zaimokuza a favor.

Meanwhile the ice-queen lived up to her reputation, since she just remarked: "Zaimokuza-san, bears do not wear shoes".

"Oh, how did you recognize me?" asked the bear.

"There are few persons with your kind of presence, Zaimokuza-san. If you are here to present your newest work, I am sorry to tell you it will have to wait after the march" replied Yukino.

"No, no need for that for the time being, thank you. Hachiman has my latest epistle. But I am a bit sad that my costume didn't work for you, as it did on you comrade. I am rather happy for the bear costume the manga club has made to me" Zaimokuza responded.

In the meantime, Yui stopped embracing me to my sorrow, collected herself, and asked: "The manga club?".

"Yes, they have made a lot of costumes for the march. Reasonable prices and good quality, I just got this fitted yesterday" Zaimokuza said, as he lined up his costume and his normal figure became visible: "I have hoped for greater impact".

An "Excuse me" was then heard from the door, as a little lion entered through it.

The Service Club seems to be turning into a zoo today.

"You're welcomed, Isshiki-san" was the answer from Yukino, while I and Zaimokuza studied the effect of Iroha as a lion. Not bad.

The reaction of Yui was different, as the little lion soon was enclosed in the arms of Yui: "Oh, you are just the cutest, you will be the pride of the march".

I became a bit envious of the little lion, who now enjoyed what I just lost, even if Iroha didn't seem to enjoy it, but Yui's statement was wrong, as Iroha would not be the cutest in the march, since my sister would also participate. And as such, my sister would be the cutest present. And that would be a fact, even if I am not a sis con.

But seeing Iroha struggle to get free from Yui made for an interesting view. A glance to my left showed, that Zaimokuza already was lost in the view. How to keep it running? After all, I owed Zaimokuza one. It was not for my own benefit, of course.

I therefore allowed myself to make a comment regarding Iroha's costume, even if I knew, it would mean, I would be burned for it, but it would split Iroha's attention, making it easier for Yui to hold Iroha firm in her well-endowed bosom: "So not a fox. Are you sure, that a lion is the most natural costume for you, Isshiki-san?".

"Yes senpai, since Hayama-san is coming as a lion. I will be the perfect fit for him" Iroha answered with a hint of anger in her voice. If the anger was because of my question, or because she still was trying to get free of Yui, is a question, I never will know the answer to.

But if Iroha statement was correct, it must be expected that there would be a lot of lionesses at the march, so I continued: "But if Hayama-san comes as a lion, then many, especially girls, will dress like lions. So, your costume won't make you unique, just one of many. You should just be true to your nature and come as a fox".

Oh, the simple logic of mine worked as expected in making her really angry, as I saw her smile grew brighter. The greater the smile, the scarier an Iroha. Here comes the burning.

"Senpai, I am sorry, that I don't wear the fur you dream about, even if I'm your dream. I wish you better luck in the future, with a girl, who isn't me".

Well, that was not one of her best. She is probably depressed, because she hadn't thought her game plan with the playboy through. Iroha's planning is normally better, or I am too weak regarding her in general. No, that last statement is not right. I am just lazy, and flow with the stream, because it's the way with fewest obstacles. That is the correct conclusion. After all, I am a monster of logic, and to work is to lose. Her game is weak, and now she know it. She should be thankful.

I parried Iroha's statement with: "No need for being thankful for the Service Club's advice, we are here to assist the students of Sobu to achieve their best after all".

To emphasize my victory, I turned left and addressed Zaimokuza by taking his work up from the table, and giving it to Zaimokuza, hereby signaling to Iroha, that I considered the case closed and myself the winner. I would probably have to pay for this by a request for manual service from the student council very soon.

"Zaimokuza, I am impressed. With a lot of work this story could actually be readable. So, only one question, which girl inspired this?".

I could see the effect of my word's om Yukino, who looked up from her work with the speech. Ah, the mention of a possible love interest works even on ice-queens. I expected that Yui and Iroha reacted the same way, even if I could not see them. I am sometimes a bit of a tease, since I expected Zaimokuza would continue our argument about Tamamo.

It was however not the reaction of Zaimokuza, since he instead suddenly became nervous, and said: "Oh, shit. The gal is here". Neither did I expect to hear the question voiced behind me:

"So, you're the one who kissed my little sister?".

I knew that blessing would come back to haunt me. I should have listened more to my teachers. Only cash payments.

The maiden fair

Shouting started with the question: "So you like younger girls?", "Hikki, you pervert", "Who?" and "Intercourse with girls under the age limit are a punishable offense". The last was of cause Yukino.

I turned and saw the inquirer. I wasn't aware we had real gals at Sobu. A lot of girls like Yui may have the buttons on their blouses loose and their skirts shorten more than the school regulation allows, to highlight their attraction, but this girl presented more, not at least in the way her blouse clung to her breasts and the hint of lace under it. She could easily give Yui and even Haruno a run for their money. When the noise from the others died down, I said:

"Sorry, I don't know your name, but I must inform you, that I can't talk about anything I do privately in my function as a priest with one or more believers".

I would have to thank my teachers next time, even if they did make me work. Maybe they would appreciate a bottle of sake, but only if I survived the encounter. Hopefully her handbag is too expensive to risk it being destroyed by hitting me with it. The tag indicates it is a brand, but then there a lot of cheap fakes around. It's like me and Hayato, him being the fake of course.

"I can see, you have already learned some of the tricks in your trade. Are you like your grandfather? According to the village stories there wasn't a haystack in Chiba, where your grandfather didn't have a "private ritual" with one or more female believers in, before he got married. And shouldn't you at least have learned to offer a lady a chair first? But then my sister did say you was lacking in that regard also" the girl asked.

"Manners, Hachiman, please" was the snickering comment to this from Yukino.

"Lady, you, please" was the comment from Zaimokuza, but spoken so low, that I was the only one hearing it: "Watch out for her, she has a foul mouth, and she is rumored to be involved in subsidized dating".

I responded with a smile, always be professional with the customers. Repeating customers are cash cows: "You are welcomed to take any chair along the table, which are not taken already, but it is a part of the Service Clubs politic, that I do not preform rituals here".

"That's alright, that's not what I am here about. I am Kobayashi from class 2C, and I understand you want to acquire a harem?" she said, as she pulled a chair out, and sat down, placing her bag on the table. The background noise started again.

"Oh, how ambitious", "Hikki, you mustn't", "A harem, every young man's dream" and "Polygamy is a criminal offense". Yes, the last was Yukino again. Did she think I was a criminal?

"I think you have misunderstood your sister – a lot. I am looking to hire some young girls to be Miko's at the temple at New Year. The job is to serve sake and sell ema and omikuji. Unfortunately, there is no time to train in dancing, so there will be no ceremonial dancing by Miko's this New Year.

When I talked with you sister, it was my understanding, that you lived in the village. But since you are a student at Sobu, I can't hire you, since our school forbid us from working part-time".

"Oh, so you actually want to pay young girls for their services?" Kobayashi hinted.

She was just as mischievous as her little sister in regard to misinterpret my statements. This would take some time, so I continued my smile, while sitting down on my chair:

"I can't comment about my grandfather's behavior, before or after marriage. I did unfortunately not know him before his death, but after what I am told, he was an interesting man, in many ways. And for services, yes, I am of the belief, that work should be payed according to its value".

The time spent with Hayato's father also paid off, even if I don't understand half of what he is talking about in our meetings, despite me being number 3 in the year regarding literacy. But then, my teachers from the Association has told me, that the lawyers may think they understand a word in a contract, but an accountant always should control a contract before signing, since an accountant follows the trail of the money, and that's what is really important in a contract.

"Oh, interesting. Most boy's want me for free, but I am a material girl. So, the important things first, it is true, that you are rich?" Kobayashi said with interest laced in her voice.

"Kobayashi-san, I don't know where that rumor comes from, but no, I am not rich, but the temple has some wealth, primarily in form of land, which provide for the priest and other expense in the running of the temple, as example its Miko's" I responded.

"So, you can't pay for a private jet to go shopping in Paris. A pity. My grandmother would like it, if I marry you, she loves that mountain. She is the one running the shine on the left side. But it does not seem like you can afford me" Kobayashi snickered.

Interesting, I didn't know I had competition on the mountain, but the little sister had mentioned something about her grandmother cursing people and the left side of the mountain regarding males.

"But alright, I accept the job as a Miko for the New Year ceremony at the temple without payment to please my grandmother but do your best to ensure that some rich men participate at the celebration. Preferable very old, with one leg in the grave and without heirs. I quite like the idea about being a rich widow at a young age" Kobayashi continued, quite without shame.

"Hey Hachiman, if you can fix that, you can sign me up to" Iroha broke in: "That sounds like a good strategy for a good life".

"Of course, it is a good strategy, it has been used by many intelligent women throughout the time" Kobayashi responded with laugher.

I looked around at the girls. I haven't thought, that I could get the Miko's for free, and I probably would have to pay for them in other ways, especially if I should believe the faces of Yukino and Yui regarding Kobayashi's statement. They didn't look happy.

Kobayashi got up from her chair, made a bow and said: "Then we have a deal. Please contact me regarding the uniform. I presume you want my three sizes – for that. Oh, and a free advice, stop smiling. It gives the impression, that you want to sell a used car".

Yes, she was clearly the sister of the girl from last Sunday.

_Yukino_

Yukino looked through the speech for a last time. It had taken a lot of time, and it was way shorter and easier with its use of words, than she had planned, when she started. But hopefully, it's messages now could be understood by everyone, and hopefully recalled by all and used in their everyday life. Even Yui should be able to follow them.

Hina

The visit was unexpected, but welcomed not the least. Hachiman had voluntary entered my den of evil. Of course, I know what he thought about us. His friend had difficulties with keeping his mouth shut, but there were those who used worse word about our art.

"So, since I heard, you have made a lot of costumes for the march, I was wondering if I can get the Manga club to produce some Miko costumes for the temple? Hopefully better ones, than the one you used at the summer camp" Hachiman asked with a smile.

Yes, that scene. Maybe he would like to see me as a Miko again, even if it wasn't a furry costume. Maybe it was just Cosplay in general, that was his perversion? Oh, there was a background for why Totsuka was wearing female clothes in the new story.

"To summarize, you want costumes for Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san, Isshiki-san and Kobayashi-san. I can see the 3 first volunteer, but how in the world did you get Kobayashi-san to volunteer?" I asked.

We often used Megumi as a model for a "rotten" prince, since she expresses all the virtues and vices of that type: Sex and greed.

"Her grandmother lives in the village, the temple serves".

So even the rotten prince had a weak point, his grandmother. That I should remember the next time, we use that character in a story.

And then this was also an opportunity for something else than earning some Yen, so I asked: "Do you need more volunteers?".

"As many as possible. The more Miko's, the less work for each. But remember to ensure that the costumes are warm to wear. The mountain can be very cold" Hachiman reminded.

"All right, we will do it, and I will contact you later how many more volunteers, I can get you, but don't expect much. New Year typical has many family obligations, and your temple lies outside the law and the land" I replied.

"Everyone you can get will be a help, so thank you. And the Association will arrange transportation from Chiba to the temple" Hachiman said as he raised from his chair and gave me a light bow, as he left.

Well, I knew two who could participate. Saika-chan could not miss this opportunity, and then myself to ensure, that Saika-chan didn't made an excuse because of her family.

I should probably also ask Yumiko-chan. Her boy-toy was not available that night, and it would do her good to get out and do something fun, and her father and mother was normally in the hospital that night.

And then I returned to my basic question. What would I do, if he said, he liked me in the Miko costume, with the knowledge I had today?

Girl talk

"So, when I told the professor, that I would be working as a Miko at the temple at New Year, he got very excited, and invited me out for Christmas. Now I hope, he doesn't do anything stupid, but I can of course not say no to a nice Christmas present, if he insists on giving me one, that would not be polite. I could use some new jewelry" Kobayashi said with a chuckle.

"You are such a dirty girl Megumi, the way you play him" Sagami responded with envy in her voice.

"But what about you? Any date for Christmas?" Kobayashi asked.

"No, not one boy had asked me. It's the pits for me" Sagami replied.

"Hmm, it is possible, that they still are nervous about your standing with Hachiman". Kobayashi thought about it. Maybe they still believed that nonsense rumor about Minami paying her debt to Hachiman with her body: "I got it. You will also volunteer as a Miko for New Year. That should ensure, that they all know you are in black with our priest boy. And about Christmas. I ask the professor to take his friend with him, so we can make it a double date".

And that would also ensure that the professor didn't get to exited, and thought Christmas was more than dinner and conversation. It was not easy juggling men, but as the girls at the club said, she was a natural at that game. It was just unfortunately, that the professor wasn't richer and older. Then he would be perfect for her strategy.

A dagger II

"Tanaka-san, do I look like a happy man?" asked the chairman in the tone, where all subordinate starts checking their work diaries to document who gave the order.

"Sorry sir, it is inexplicable what has happened. The dagger was collected and brought to us as soon, as we found out, where the police had placed it" Tanaka explained.

"But there is no dagger in the box. Find it, before it creates more havoc. And accept the price for the consultant work from the Clock Tower to remove the curses, especially of this so-called dagger of Tamamo. It is a shit situation, and we don't want that to continue" ordered the chairman.

"Yes, Mr. chairman."

Tanaka left the office, and quietly closed the door after him. Then he went to his desk and gave the go for the exhibition in London.

After another long day on the hamster wheel, it was got to get home and get a cold beer. But at least the day had been another win for him.

The deal with the Clock-Tower for the removal of the curses was quite good, in regard to his kickback. The disappearance of the dagger to force the chairman to accept the deal without using time to actually read the contract was another wise act of him. And in some day's the dagger would resurface with the explanation, that there had been a registration error at the Police, which had resulted in the dagger being misplaced.

Although it was a shame, he had to deliver it back in the hand of the chairman. It had not been easy for the mercenaries to get it out of the hand of the police, but a "gas-explosion" had taken care of that obstacle.

The dagger was truly a masterpiece, made at a time, where Japan didn't bow to any outsider. Not like the chairman, who tongue was brown of liking the asses of the foreigners, especially the Chinese mages, where the chairman instead should defend the holy soil of Japan against its defilers.

The light in the dagger started to intensify.

The march

The day hadn't started bad. No lesson or test to worry about. Class 2F had made some posters about wildlife on the savannah of Africa.

But the posters in class 2F or in any other classes was not seen by many, but much time was used from mothers on pictures and film of the youngster in costume.

Most of 2F was dressed as lions, as expected. Totsuka was also one of the lions, but clearly the best lion in the pride of 2F. Apropos cats, Hina was also a lion. I had expected something more outrageous, but maybe it was her need for accepting into her group, that was the reason for her choice.

We also had another race of cats represented. A jaguar was walking around with the Hina-lion. It suited her well, and her costume also reminded me, why it was a good idea, I didn't ask for her brother the bug to be cursed. Jaguar are honored in several religions after all.

Yui did, as I, separated from the 2F cats, since she was dressed as a dog. Maybe she was a dog, that shepherd cats? Some could say it was her job in the class and the club, not me of cause.

One thing I did notice about her costume. She carried the collar, I gave her as a gift, around her neck again. Was she trying to tell me something? In that case, I am not Keiki, and you are not Sayuki. Your appreciation for dogs now worries me women, now if it was for cats, then it would be understood.

Since my parents have prioritized to go to Komachi school, I could relax. A prioritizing I of course endorse. I am after all a good and understanding older brother. It was more a worry for me, if my father would be arrested for his behavior at Komachi school, but then mother should be able to rein in the worst of his antic.

As for myself, my own costume was perfect. Several had passed my table, and remarked I was a natural as a sloth. I gracefully accepted their praise of course, it always confuses the normies, if you accept their sarcasm as praise, leaving them the fools.

Unfortunately, my peace was broken after the lunch period, when the march started.

Hiratsuka-sensei had the honor of getting us in line, which went quickly and orderly. What fear can't accomplishment. She, as the other teachers, was dressed as tanuki's. Was the principal trying to tell us something about the real value of our education?

One person gave me occasion for a smile, since Iroha had change her costume by adding spots to it, turning her from a cute lion to a cute cheetah. It suited her better than a lion, although I still see her as a fox, I think it is her default mode. But it was good to see, she had followed my advice. I must ask Hiratsuka-sensei if it count in the competition.

Kobayashi was a red fox which draws looks from many boys. No doubt it suits both her figure and her personality as a trickster. But are there more in her choice of costume, since a fox is a kitsune, and typically serve my goddess? But then I have started to see symbols in everything, since my name was changed.

As we stated to march, the classes were quickly broken, as friends walked with friends or what they called themselves. Iroha stalked Hayato, together with other females' lions. The fire-queen turned alpha lioness had to show her claws from time to time, as girls got to close for her comfort.

As I have no friends, few acquaintances and one angel, I let myself fall behind, so I could discreetly look at the other schools, as we joined up in the march. Research is important. It is not because I want to use the opportunity to ogle female cosplaying as animals. I am not a furry and I am not a pervert.

_The hare_

A hare came jumping up to me, when Kaihin joined up: "So how is going with your goddess, colleague?".

"Sorry, who are you" I asked confused, as I didn't know any hares to my knowledge.

"Orimoto, the messenger of Eros, who else, colleague" was the laughing response from the hare, as she took her mask off: "That is a good costume, you have. Who made it? Your girlfriend?".

"No, my mother got it from a colleague, who are practiced with sewing costumes. Her daughter is a cosplayer" I responded: "But how did you know it was me in that costume?".

"Who else would dress as a sloth in all of Chiba? You are so easy. You must become more exciting and/or romantic, if I shall have a fair chance of matching you with a girl. Sloth are not romantic or exciting. Why have you not dressed as a fierce lion or a dark mysterious panther? Then I could introduce you for some girls from the school" Kaori said with her normal bluntness.

"I wasn't aware you had to match me", I said slowly and with an undertone of ice in my voice. I have learned that from the best.

"Calm down. I have taken that mission from Eros. After all, I owe you and Hayama-san, but I don't think Hayama-san need help from Eros. But you, surely. Here, take my card. It has my contact information and the address for my website" Kaori said, as she with a light bow gave me the card.

"Business card, website for what?" I asked, confused.

"My dating service: "Chiba's arrows of Eros". Boys can request to register a profile. If I approve the profile, girls can then read the profile, and contact the boy by his profile, if they are interested. There is also tips for dating and a forum, but the forum is only for girls, where they can discuss their experiences" Kaori explained.

What, had Kaori made a business since I met her last? She was quick. I probably also had to get a homepage for the temple. And love fortunes are one of the great sellers of a temple. Why hadn't I thought about that?

"How had you been able to do all that?" I asked. Maybe I could learn something from her.

"The boy's in the computer club has made the most of the practical stuff, after I promised to do my best to match them" Kaori replied with a laugh: "So tell me, do you have a date for Christmas?".

"Ah, no. I haven't had the time. Most of my time is going with the temple" I said. Yes, she had a product who made boy's work for free. I definitely have to incorporate that in the temple.

"With all those beautiful girls running around you. What about her with the large "advantages"? My guess is, that she would be happy if you invited her" Kaori inquired.

"She is a nice girl, but.." I tried to respond, but my answer ran out into the sand.

"And you don't do nice girls, hmm. So, you have fallen for the black-haired beauty. The choice of a gentleman, who enjoy the classic. Right?" Kaori asked aggressively.

"That wouldn't go. We don't go along. We ..". Once again, my answer died.

"Oh, you fell for her hard, but she rejected you. You did it again, didn't you? You told her, without getting to know her first" Kaori continued with her endless stream of word.

And my words came tumbling too. What is it with her, that make me do that? It was annoying: "No, I have not said anything to her. I tried to become friends with her, but she refused to be friends. And then something happened".

"And she was no longer the one for you, even if you pine for her. Your mind has rejected her, but your body still want her. Poor you. So, have you tried your luck with the girl with the 1.000-watt smile? She was clearly interested in what we were doing at the date of hell" Kaori continued yet.

"The fox, no. She is interested in Hayama-san", I replied.

"Ah, one more drawn to the honey-pot. Well, anyone else you have asked or have been asked by?", as Kaori's intense questioning about my love life or lack of same continued.

"Well, there was a girl I asked, and who said no, but then asked me, if I would go out with her. It's a long story," I told.

"I think I have the guise of it. Right, you need a lot of training. Do you have anything to do this weekend?" Kaori asked.

"I am booked solid. Saturday, I am being taught dancing, and Sunday I train in meditation at the temple" I replied.

"Not good, then it must be Wednesday. What time are you free from school? No, drop that. You will just find an excuse. I will pick you up Wednesday at your school" Kaori stated.

"What for?" I asked, now confused.

"For a training date. You really need to learn it. Remember girls want romance and excitement. Read the advice for boys on my homepage before Wednesday, that's your homework. But I must catch up with my school now. Wednesday. See you" Kaori said, as she put her mask on, and started to run after her class. What just happen? Was I just invited out by Kaori? Nice girls are always so difficult to understand.

_The penguin_

"Hey Hachiman. So, it is true that the whole march only is an excuse for you to drool over furries?" a voice coming from below me said.

Why did everyone know that I was the sloth? Was it that clear, that I would be the only in Chiba, who saw the sloth as the perfect animal? I looked down at the person addressing me. It was a penguin with the face of Rumi-chan, a girl I, sort of, helped at the summer camp.

"Still no use of honorific? Rumi-chan" I responded.

"No, why. You are the same as me, so why?" Rumi-chan responded.

"Because it is polite. How is the world as a penguin doing?" I inquired.

"The ice is smelting, but my mother and the other parents think it's a great photo-opportunity, so the whole class is dressed as penguins. Let us celebrate uniformity" Rumi-chan replied with scorn.

The sound of a born loner. She had increased her level in the art of the loner since the camp. Right, it seemed that the effectiveness of my methods in the summer camp hadn't worked for long for Rumi-chan. They probably needed to be scared even more.

And there came the means, a teacher looking for their lost penguin.

"So that's your teacher, Rumi-chan?" I asked. I needed the right messenger for this to work.

"Yes, another of my jailors" Rumi-chan said with the tone of one caught in a long-suffering situation.

Then it would not take long. A young girl with a suspicious type of man. I am, after all, always looking suspicious according to the girls. I am truly a monster of logic.

"Excuse me, but this girl is one of my students. Who are you?" she said, as expected, as she couldn't see my face because of my costume.

Some would call her lucky because she avoided to see my face, but in regard to the question of authority in the situation, she became unsecure, if she just could accuse me out right of being a Lolita and have me arrested, since she couldn't see, who I was.

In a very short time, the world had shown me, that sometimes it was not you, who should change. It was the world, who should change for you. It was just a question of having the right lever, or in my case, a goddess.

Those whom I before should bow to, now bow to me. As with the principal, when he greeted me, after I got my new name.

So, I responded, her indirect accusation with: "Abe no".

When the teacher heard that, she stopped immediately. Then she stepped back and bowed before me, as expected: "I am so sorry, that I didn't take better care of her, so she didn't disturb you, Abe No sama". It is after all wired into our cultural DNA. Obey the authority.

"No need. Rumi-chan is a friend. She is always welcome to disturb me" I replied coldly.

See, you who are below me. I use this one first name, and add "chan", thereby naming this one as one who has value.

Remember, everything is illusions, yourself and the world. Everything is just illusions, we give names. To name an illusion is to create reality, to change the name is changing reality, so why not just change the world instead of yourself?

"Take it easy, sensei. No reason to worry, he is totally a Lolita" Rumi-chan quipped.

I patted Rumi-chan on her head and returned Rumi's quip with: "Although I am afraid, Rumi-chan had been together with some very bad girls this last summer and learned all the wrong things. So please treat her kindly and punish severely all who seek to harm her".

The teacher laughed nervously at my statement, as the subordinate do, when the superior makes a joke, which are difficult to interpret the meaning of in the given context. The teacher then took Rumi-chan's hand, bowed again, and they returned to the flock of penguins marching past us. The Rumi penguin giving me a last wave of the condemned, leaving for the cell.

Maybe I should invite Rumi-chan and her family to the temple's New Year. It was going to be a disaster anyway, so why not, the more, the merrier.

I then started to walk fast, so I was able to catch up to 2F in time for the arrival at the place for the speech.

_Kamakura on the road_

Kamakura waited by the roadside. A lot of the cars were speeding above the limit. Well, it would be to his advantage today. What did you not do for your client? The heir would soon be the master, and as such, the master would need an heir, especially if something at the New Year dance went haywire.

It was best the boy got laid and a male heir was conceived before New Year. But the boy was so indecisive. It was no longer the time for reflection, now was the time for action. And it would soon be the 24'th of December. That day was much used by humans in Japan to create new humans.

And his first candidate had at least shown that she knew, that the cat was a superior being.

The sound of braking cars followed Kamakura, as he crossed route 14 to Chiba.

_Yukino _

Sitting and waiting for her father was nothing new, even if it was normal her sisters' job. But father should hurry. It was starting to get colder. It was fortunate, that the speech was so short.

"Miss Yukinoshita". Oh, one of her father's lackeys was trying to talk to her: "Miss Yukinoshita. Your father and sister had unfortunately been delayed because of a major accident on route 14 and can't make it in time. Your father wishes, that you hold the speech".

"Oh, yes. Yes. I will do my best". Yukino got up from the chair. There were a lot of people waiting for her. She didn't like crowds and the TV cameras made it worse. But she had a message, and now she had the chance. The chance to effect change, the chance to relive concerns and – the chance to redeem herself. She had to change the introduction. It was no longer a message to the young, it was a message from a young to the young about a new future.

_Hachiman_

I looked upon the stage. Hopefully the speech would go fast, or I would be cold. But if I left before the speech, Yukino would kill me.

The man on the stage said: "And now miss Yukinoshita will end the march with an address".

Why would Haruno do the speech instead of their father? Hopefully that didn't change the speech much. Yukoni would probably also kill me, if her work was thrown out.

But it was not Haruno, who went to the rostrum. It was Yukino. And by the goddess, she really looks good in her cat costume, as she marches confidently and gracefully to the rostrum. It was like the first time I saw her in the club, just with added lust due to the costume. There was the feeling I must kill. I had already made that mistake one time. It was, as always better to be hated, and she did not want my friendship, or anything more for that sake.

But I also had to survive. So, I started to clap. Around me the others started to join in. As soon as the speech was over, I will go home and get some needed sleep. This was another exhausting day.

The Prime III

The Prime looked gloomily at the paper stamped high security before him.

Another one of those issues that only could be decided by the prime. That fucking tsunami. Not alone had it killed and destroyed. It had also flooded their nuclear arsenal. It was as the Kami's didn't want nukes on the holy soil of Japan.

But it was necessary, that Japan could build and launch nukes within 24 hours to keep China or it's mad lackey North-Korea from attacking, since the American could not be trusted to keep their agreements. Already China owned the debts of America. Who could say which way the Americans would jump, if they were offered a good deal?

It would unfortunately take time to rebuild the arsenal, since the basins still were too radioactive to get into, so the nukes there could now only be used, if the world already was doomed.

And where should the new arsenal be hidden? It would not have been a problem if he just could get rid of article 9, but despite progress, it would still take some time before it would be possible, so it had to be somewhere off route, but close enough to mobilize fast.

And the local public should accept the building of a new nuclear power plant, and they were not popular because of the problems with the lack of safety, since it was so much cheaper for the industry to bribe the officials instead of keeping the law.

The prime looked up, as there was someone knocking on his door. It had to be something important, since he was disturbed. With a sigh, he closed the paper. That problem could wait, while he handled whatever the new problem was. Probably a star who had said something negative about the government politic - again: "You may enter".

It was his special political adviser, who came in fast, grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, saying: "You have to see this, Prime. It's from the march in Chiba". The prime got up from his chair and joined his spin-doctor to watch the broadcast. Hopefully it was something positive. He could use some good news.

That was impressive: Short, direct and with feeling, and the way she was projecting herself.

But the ending of the speech, when she got off the rostrum. The views of the cameras. He had to let the minister of culture express the governments discontent with how the television stations had focused on the movement of her crotch and ass, when stepping down. He hadn't seen worse, since the Olympic games in Korea.

But hopefully his wife had already ordered a cat costume for herself. They would probably be sold out quickly.

"So, what is your evaluation of this?" the prime asked.

"I think, that if we lowered the age for access to the parliament, she would be elected tomorrow with a landslide" the spin-doctor replied.

"Yes, that would solve the problem with the mandate in Chiba", the Prime responded with laughter: "But unfortunately not possible. The lowering of the voting ages is giving problem enough.

For now, ensure that she accompany her father at all public political rallies, get her on some shows and invite her to become a trainee in the summer.

And order a report on what we can do regarding reducing plastic in the environment. We must make some changes in our politic anyway, to be green is to be popular these day's".

"I will start the work immediately, Prime" responded the spin-doctor.

The Prime continued: "Good, and she is the one of Yukinoshita's daughters, who is running around with that priest boy?".

"Yes, according to what we know. We don't actually know if they are lovers", answered the spin-doctor.

The Prime laughed again: "If they are not lovers, she should hurry and catch him. He should get money enough to pay for her campaigns, when he gets access to his inheritance. How is it going with the museum, by the way?".

"Quite good. The money is promised and there is a request from the court, that the Emperor gets to announce the building of the museum in his New Year speech" the spin-doctor replied.

The Prime thought about in some time and then said: "The opposition can't say we are using the situation for our gain, if the Emperor gives the news, but we will still get the credit, so by the will of the Emperor".

"Yes, Prime", the spin-doctor said, and left the office.

The Prime returned to his desk and took the file, opening it and reading it again. Maybe they should build the new facilities at the village with the temple.

It was off the road, but close to Tokyo, if there was a need for swift political action. And it would be much more easily, and cheaper, to connect the power plant to the existing grid there, than it would be, if it was placed out in that village in the boonies, where they didn't even have a signal, as the report recommended.

And a nuclear plan was, regardless of the safety problem, green technology, so it could be sold in that way.

The industry could then spend the saved money on something more appropriate, like his re-election.

At a primary school  
"Do you have a moment, sensei" asked a young teacher.

"Of course, how can I help? Any challenges you need help with? Remember, we have only challenges, possibilities and solutions. Is it regarding following up on the march? I think it went rather well" responded the older teacher benevolent. It had been a good march, the kids behaved, and the parents got a lot of photos to use on the social media, so they could tell the world and them self, how fabulous they were, and now it was the weekend, blessed weekend.

"At the march, Tsurumi-san left the others in her group" the young teacher told.

"She does that often. She has difficulties integrating with the others in her class" the old teacher replied. Not that girl again, she was a challenge.

"I found her together with an older boy" the young teacher said nervously.

"You stopped that, I presume? We can't allow any form for scandal" the old teacher said with a firm voice. Murders were challenges now a day. Sex, sex sold and quickly became problems.

"That is the challenge, the boy was Abe no Hachiman. And he was quite vocal in expressing his dissatisfaction with how Tsurumi-san is treated in the school", the young teacher reported, becoming even more nervous.

"Displeased? Hopefully not, that would", the old teacher started to say.

"He specifically stated, that he expected, that we severely punish all who harm her" the young teacher broke in.

"Shit, if his displeasure becomes public, we would be investigated, as a minimum. This must be handled now. I better talk with the principal immediately. Please wait here," the old teacher responded.

The old teacher went to look for the principal. Hopefully the principal could provide a solution before the challenge with Tsurumi became a problem. Everybody knew what happen to those, who got caught in the eye of the city administration because of a problem. He still had 4 years until his pension. Not one of those brats would cost him his pension.

Kamakura the merciful

Kamakura went through his personal entrance (called a cap flap by other lower beings). It was good to be home again. He was quite behind in his normal program. Kamakura went into the kitchen, where he cleaned out his food bowl, and then continued into the living room.

Servant number three was sleeping on the couch. The couch was his. Servant number three must be punished for his crime. As a start it could be included in the late afternoon nap. Kamakura jumped up on Hachiman and went to sleep. It had been a hard day's work.

Hachiman woke up with a bum in his nose and a tail over his face, as he heard the front door open and the sound of Komachi dropping her shoes, while yelling: "Oni-chan, are you home?".

Hachiman put his hands forward to remove Kamakura, so he could get up, but removed them fast again, when he was presented with a claw. Right. Do not disturb the cat, or you get ripped by claw. In many ways it was the same situation as in the Service Club, except there were more claws there.

Komachi came into the living room, saw the situation, and said, laughing: "Oh, brother. It seems I must save you from hardship. This must give me so many Komachi points, but first". Hachiman heard the sound of his little sister phone. At least their parents would get something to laugh about, when they got home.

Kamakura listened to the sound of the kitchen door open and closing, and then servant number one saying: "Treats ready for the first and finest cat of Chiba". Well, the offer was accepted. He would postpone the rest of the punishment of the delinquent to after dinner. After all, he was a merciful lord. Komachi jumped down and went to the kitchen.

Hachiman got up. He should probably also go to the kitchen to help with the dinner and hear Komachi thoughts about the march. Not because he was a sis-con, but because he was a good brother.

And then he had to start working on his homework, even if it was Friday night. Saturday was going to be dancing, and Sunday it was back to the temple to do meditation. Hopefully without any of the sisters terrible. And then there was the lesson Kaori had ordered him to do.

Where had his precious relaxing weekends gone?

Talk show

Komachi was nice enough to disturb my homework, as she yelled: "Oni-chan, Yukino is going to be on the late-night news show, come see. Get down here".

I had of course seen Yukino's speech again, as we saw the news, while we had dinner, and Sunday I would send a prayer to the goddess for the blessing of the cameramen. They would undoubtedly need it, when Yukino got her hand on them. Clips of her stepping down from the rostrum was already trending on the net. Of course, I only checked it out of concern for Yukino, not because I'm a pervert. The 10 minutes lop of it has been just a nice addition to the collection on my hard disk.

_A man in a yellow jacket  
_"Sorry to disturb minister, do you have a minute before we start the late-night news show?" asked the famous host, mostly famous for his yellow jacket, as the minister was being powdered before the show.

"Of course, what can I help with?" questioned the old and dignified man.

"Is it possible to ask you about the rumors regarding the establishment of a museum for the Heavenly Dragon Hoard under the broadcast?" the man in the yellow jacket asked.

"Well, you can ask, but unfortunately I am not in a position, where I can answer that question. I am afraid you have to wait for the official announcement – from His Imperial Majesty" the old and dignified man answered.

Right, not to be mentioned. It may be news, but any leak would be sanctioned, and his wife would kill him, if he lost their invitation to the Emperor's Birthday Luncheon, and then there was the loss of prestige, as the loss of the invitation, would be seen, as he was no longer the leader in the field of the late news shows.

"But I can tell you something else regarding the Heavenly Dragon Hoard, if it has an interest?", the old and dignified man continued.

Everything about the Heavenly Dragon Hoard had interest, not at least the dagger of Tamamo, who the police claimed had been destroyed by a gas-explosion at the station, it had been kept at. The web was already flooded with conspiracy theories.

"There are negations between the National Museum and the British National Museum to arrange a small exhibition in London of some of the more interesting pieces in the Heavenly Dragon Hoard the coming summer. You should consider making a news rapport from London about the exhibition, when it opens" the old and dignified man said, as he looked into the eyes of the man in the yellow jacket, colors shifting.

"Much oblige minister" the man in the yellow jacket thanked and left the minister for the last preparation. Not much, but better than nothing, and a paid vacation to London would be rather nice, especially if he could get some good company, such as the young girl, who also was his guest this night. The young girl had been so hot in that cat-costume. Hopefully his wife had already ordered one.

Komachi

Komachi looked at the homepage. Maybe this was the solution for her own love problem. If she introduced the service at cram school, she could get Taishi-kun to join, and then she could request a date. It was rather brilliant, the system Orimoto had established.

But she would also have to check up on Orimoto. Brother had met her several times in a short time, and had used Orimoto's first name Kaori, when they discussed the day at the dinner table, where she got the shocking news, that Orimoto had forced her brother on a "practice date". Her brother was slow, no doubt, and even if brother had been burned badly the first time, first love was first love.


	4. 4) Bits of love

**Another, pretty normal, Monday at the Service club**

I put the stack of cards on the table. No time today to read and relax.

Nobody told me that there was so much work in running a temple. Now I had to do a million of mourning cards to the temple's collaborators, contacts and so on, signed by yours truly, before Christmas, so they didn't send New Year's cards to the temple, because of my grandfather's death.

And no, it could not be done by e-mail. A temple is a traditional business. At least the Association had been nice enough to prepare the cards, nice conservative in black and white. Due to the situation, I was not expected to add personal words to the cards, since I didn't know any of them yet, but was expected to learn to work with them in the future. And remember to register new business contact to the list in the Association's database, together with all the other stuff, that the Association help shrines and temple with for a fee, like bills and payment.

Unfortunately, the insistence from the Association, that I should keep up tradition and send cards on behalf of the temple, gave me another challenge regarding etiquette.

My mother normally handles a big stack of cards on behalf of the family every New Year. But is I a part of the family in that regards, since I now is registered in another family? And due to me being the "head" of that family, and the only one in it, is it now expected I send mourning's cards to those who are not a part of the temple, but of my personal contact, even though I have never personally has sent or received New Year's cards before.

In that way it was lucky, that I did have a source regarding etiquette in the higher circles.

_Yukino_

It had been the most fantastic weekend – and the worst. Mother and Haruno was dumbfounded, father were very happy, as he had received praise from a lot of his political friends for my speech, and he had received a mail asking, if I was interested in being a trainee at the prime minister's office in the summer.

But no joy without wormwood, unfortunate father had forbidden me from hiring some ex KGB agents on the dark net to take care of some cameraman. What did they bastards think they were doing? Of course, Haruno made it worse, with her comment about, how I should be happy to help so many men. Sister, I love you, but Santa Claus is going to give you coal in your sock this year.

And then the problem, I had at the start of the first year of school, returned this morning. Love letters in my box. Arghhh. Now I must turn boys of again with polite refusals.

Hachiman broke my brooding with a question; "Yukonoshita-san, what are the protocol regarding New Year cards, when you have to tell people then they should not send New Year's cards because of a death in the family, but you have not exchanged cards before, but would probably have done it, if there had not been a death in the family?".

That was a good question: "I would probably do nothing, because the new associate I have made during the year, hopefully are aware of the situation and so exchange of cards will be postponed for the next New Year", I answered.

"Thank you, that make sense, and it saves me for the work" Hachiman responded and went back to signing cards. It was a pretty large stack, around what my mother handled on the behalf of the family. Of course, father's office takes care of the New Year cards regarding father's political contacts and business associated.

That the temple sends New Year greetings were, naturally, but who would Hachiman send cards to? Me? I mean, we have been associated for some time, but a personal card could be misunderstood by mother, especially if it was sister who told mother about it. How to tell him, that he should not send a card to me? Fortunately, that is a problem for next year.

Then Hachiman said: "New Year card to a lady in Hollywood. What business does the temple has with Hollywood?".

By the word "Hollywood" Yui woke up from her endless texting and asked: "Hollywood, what is her name? We can look it up, maybe your grandfather knew someone famous?".

"Mae Kogit, it's written in the western way" Hachiman answered.

Yui did a search and said: "No one famous, but her homepage says she do a lot of dubbing of anime and she seems to do minor roles in tv-series. Looks like she is an American / Japanese. She is pretty. So, she is probably one of your grandfather's clients.".

"Thank you" Hachiman responded, and seemed to return to his work, but stopped and instead asked: "I am thinking about inviting some people to the New Year celebration at the temple. It is open for all, but since you both are Miko's at the temple that night, should the temple not invite your families to participate?"

Yui responded enthusiastically: "That would be really nice. Mother would love it, even if she already had said, she will come see me being a Miko".

Yui's mother was always nice and supportive. Mother had not been happy, that I would not participate in the family yearly visit to our local shrine, and be seen by all those, who also came to be seen, but my contribution as a Miko was for mother a way to be with the "boy", so mother had accepted it.

But if mother gets an official invitation from the "boy", then it is a completely different situation. Mother would see it as a recognition of our family's social status made by a young unmarried wealthy man from a higher social class. The dork doesn't know which minefield he is walking into.

"Fine, then I ask the Association to prepare the invitations for me. In that context, I can't be here tomorrow at the club, because I have a meeting regarding the estate tomorrow at the Association office in Tokyo".

This was a catch 22. If I stop Hachiman, Yui will be sad. If I don't stop him, I run the risk of being engaged to him by mother before the bell has rung 108 times at New Year. But would I actually be sad, if that happened, even if Yui will be hurt by it, or is it the fact, that it is mother, who then make the decision, that make it unacceptable?

**Kamakura in action**

The heir, soon to be master, was a challenge, not a problem, yet. The spell of Lust had not worked, since the heir has handled it by himself by watching a movie of the girl most of the night, damn the net. In the old days the heir would have been forced to seek out his prey and interact with her.

And the set-up of that situation had taken so much of his valuable time, drawing the pentagram under the stand had dulled his claws, and his tail had nearly been run over by a truck.

At least the smell didn't hang in the heir's room the day after. One should be thankful, that the boy had managed to learn at least that.

Well, there were many ways to skin a mouse.

A spell of Aggression should make it for his second candidate. Her advantages were her figure, not at least her breasts. Experience with heir's trough time had showed them to be weak to that attribute, instead of a well-groomed fur or a sparkling claw, as any of intelligence were. But in that way humans were – also – weird.

But then, as it was known by all of intelligence, when the Creator, on the eight day, went to look at the world, the Creator found it to be lacking, and to make the world perfect, cat was created and given mankind as servants.

Now there was the dog. Ready, set, action: "Meov, meov meoovee" (translated: "Your stupid dog, you can't catch me").

_Hachiman_

As I left the train station on the road for home, I reflected on the meeting.

All in all, the meeting in the Association has gone well. It seemed that, except for a box in Switzerland, everything was now declared, and the estate handled so much, that the authorities has cleared the estate with the understanding that the box would be handled separately. Regarding the Heavenly Dragon Hoard, the temple would receive a proposal for handling of the collection after the New Year, since it had not been a part of the original estate submitted.

They had all been happy to accept my proposal of buying New Year sake to my teacher and others who was involved in helping me and the temple. According to Hayama-san there should not be any problem to incur the expense over the temple. They were all also happy to receive invitations from the temple to the New Year celebration.

However, the representative from the ministry had remarked, that the invitation to him, instead, should be sent to the minister of dialogue with the faith, as he was there as the representative of the Ministry and through that, the minister, although I should not expect the minister to accept, since the minister received many invitations.

The Association would prepare the invitations for me. The only disadvantage I could see in all this, was that if Hayaman-san accepted the invitation, then Hayato would probably also participate, but that would make two of my Miko's happy. Hina had signed up herself, the girl with the bug brother and the fire-queen as Miko's. Apparently, Miura normally spent New Year at her parents' hospital, and looked forward to getting the chance to do something else at New Year. The reason for Hina and her other friend to participate I do not know, maybe they just want to dress up as real Miko's. Hina had looked good in that fake costume at the summer camp. In the real costume, she would undoubtedly be even hotter. I probably must remind myself of the rule: Don't stick it in crazy.

More mysterious was that Kobaysahi had signed up Sagami as a Miko according to Hina, but maybe Kobaysahi wants a wing-girl, when she hunts for old rich men.

But the more Miko's, the less work for each, and if Hayato came, then Iroha and Miura would probably spend most of their time with him. It was probably one of those things a priest had to learn to manage, Miko's in love, but why with Hayato, that fraud? Are girls only interested in men for their bodies?

My thoughts were broken, as I saw a dog running fast against me, and heard the voice of Yui: "Sable, stop, stop". Talk about deja wu. At least I wasn't on a bike, and it was not a car I collided with this time. Although the crash felt like that. Has Yui gained weight lately?

_Yui_

I really don't know how I ended up in this position. It's a bit embarrassing, but also lucky.

Sometimes you must make your own luck, as when Hikki's friend tried to play a bear, but this is something different. Maybe I should have had a bread in my mouth, if I should fit the trope, but I was out walking Sable, not running to school. But I can use other tropes. Why do they say, that watching anime make you stupid, when they offer solutions for every situation?

So, I say: "Hikki, you pervert, are there no limits to what you will do to see a girl's panties", as I sat on his chest, with my skirt blown up around my waist.

Should I now fall forward to ensure, that his face is buried in my breasts, or should I fall backward and thereby touch him a certain other place? Oh, he does feel to have developed a bit more muscles in his chest. Earlier observation confirmed. Fore ward, I may feel lucky right now, but Hikki is a shy guy. Slowly bring in your fish, as one of my uncles told me, when he was trying to teach me the art of angling.

Fast I open another button in my shirt and fall forward. Should I try to kiss him? No, I may be in control, but I don't want someone to steal my first kiss. Don't do to others, what you don't want others to do to you, mother always says. But I do want Hikki to be the one, who solves my problem with being the virgin in the class.

But I didn't expect that reaction from him: "Of, get off me women, you are too close, GET OFF" he said, as he threw me off. Now we both are on the ground, and my only thought is: Am I that disgusting to you, Hikki?

**Another peaceful day, in the Service club**

As I look over my domain, I am glad to see some kind of calmness in the Service Club.

But then it was the first time, I have seen Hachiman being happy for being dragged away by Iroha to move boxes in a very old archive, who hadn't been touched for years.

There is probably some part of him, that is a masochist, although I had to use more than an hour last night to calm Yui down. Whatever had made her attack Hachiman on the street? Keep that kind of activity in your bedroom or at least in the cellar. All that animé she sees must have made her brain, however little it may be, soft. She should stay with Pan the panda movies and cat videos like any sensible person.

Fortunately, she now seems to be back to normal, once again bent over her phone, texting.

I need the quiet. Due to Yui's babbling last night, I wasn't finished with the speech, I have been asked to deliver at the Chiba trade chamber regarding the environmental challenge for the energy industry in a youth perspective. It was quite an honor.

But the peace was destroyed as there was a knocking at the door.

I responded: "Please enter". At least is was one, who was polite enough to knock first. Why did everyone treat our clubroom as a casual place, where they could hang out and relax?

"Sorry to disturb", Saki said, as she entered. Maybe she is here because of the costumes? I had understood, that Hina did the design, while Saki did most of the actual work.

Yui looked up and said: "Yahallo Saki-chan".

"You are more than welcomed, Kawasaki-san", I responded, as I got up from my chair: "Please take a chair. Do you want some tea?".

"Yes, please, thank you, Yukinoshita-san" Saki replied.

I served the tea for her and sat down again. Yui had stopped her texting and was now all ears. At least Yui have learned to wait, until our client is seated and made comfortable before asking.

"So, Kawasaki-san, is there something the Service Club can help with, or are it regarding the costumes?" I asked.

"The costumes are going fine. I expect I can do the final fitting for us on the last school day, so we take them home before winter vacation start. No, it is my little brother who asks for help to solve a problem he has", Saki replied.

"Oh, what question does Taishi-kun have?" inquirer Yui.

"Well, it is a bit embarrassing for him, and I actually promised him, I would ask Abe no sama about it" Saki responded.

I still get some twitching in my body, when I hear others use sama regarding Hachiman. Yesterday he was the school creep, now you honor him.

"Unfortunately, he has been tasked with another job with the student council, but we will do our best" I replied.

"I don't know if you have heard about this homepage called "Chiba's arrows of Eros?". It's a dating site for students of Kaihin", Saki told.

Yui replied: "Yes. It is all the rage at Kaihin. There was a lot of talk about under the march. The boys have a profile and then the girls can request a boy for a date".

"Yes, that's where the problem comes from. It is actually not only open for student at Kaihin. Everybody can apply for a profile, and the girls in Taishi cram class have forced every boy in the class to apply for a profile, and now he has 6 requests for dates, and no idea of how to he should handle it" Saki explained.

Oh, it may be a better system then confessions behind the gym or putting a letter in the box, but it could still lead to peer pressure and loss of self-confidence.

"And he expects Hachiman-san to be able to answer that?" I replied with contempt: "That boy doesn't know anything about dating, even about talking with girls".

"Yeah, I also think this is more up of Hayato-kun's experiences. Why not ask him?" Yui interjected.

"I don't think that Hayama-san is quite the right role model for Taishi" Saki responded with anger in her voice.

Oh, another one who has ridden the Hayato virgin express. No wonder, you don't want your little brother to be like that. But Hachiman is not the answer either.

My musings were broken with another round of knocking on the door, and then a head, who looked at us: "Is Hachiman here?".

I have seen that girl before and she was wearing the uniform of Kaihin, so she must be Orimoto, the girl we meet with Hayato and Hachiman that day, and who was now hunting Hachiman for his inheritance according to the media.

I got up from my chair, and responded: "Sorry, Hachiman-san is currently doing a task for the student council".

"Oh, good. Then he has at least not run off. Hope you don't mind me waiting for him then", she said, as she walked in. Some simply doesn't have manners these days.

"We are just processing a case, so it would be better if", I replied, trying to get her to leave.

She broke me off with: "Something romantic or exciting? If it is that, I can maybe help. I am a priestess of Eros, after all".

Then she actually came over to us, bowed and gave us cards while saying: "Pleasure to meet you". What the…. No, I have better manners than that, so I bowed in return, accepted her card, and returned to my seat, and placed her card before me on the table. Then I looked at it: "Chiba's arrows of Eros". What the… No, is this some kind of test by the gods?

"So, you are the one. You are making problems for my brother" Saki said, as she got up.

No, no fighting. We are responsible adults. This is not kinder garden.

"What kind of problem am I creating for your brother?" Orimoto asked.

"He has requests from 6 different girls for a date" Saki responded with anger.

Orimoto answered while laughing with: "That's not a problem. That is a challenge. Has he not read my guide? If your brother is not in a relationship, then he should always accept a date request.

Your brother task is then to ensure that each girl has a good experience, so if he runs with the usual movie, shopping and eating, he will go wrong with them all. We are all individual and have a different perspective on what is romantic and exciting. He must use time to plan each outing.

And if it's a question about money, then do something which is low cost, but suits the girl. If for example a girl is athletic, then a long walk in a nearby mountain can be quite a romantic setting.

So, you should be happy, that your brother is popular. If you know just how many problems, I have with encouraging my female members to consider fishing outside their normal preference, so they may experience something new".

Saki seems to fall down after hearing Orimoto, who was continuing her bullets of words: "And remember, if he wants a date for Christmas night, then he must handle his requests before, and then invite, the one he likes best to a Christmas date with him, while rejecting the others with a thank you for the date. That is important. Otherwise, he can quickly get a bad name among girls for being a player".

As Orimoto was holding her lecture, we started to hear bickering coming closer to the entrance:

"Admit it, you changed your costume to a cheetah because of my advice".

"No, senpai. And why does it matter, you already have gotten to see Yukinoshita-san as a cat and Yuigahama-san as a dog?"

"But I had not seen you dressed as a fox yet".

"Sorry senpai, I am not in the mood to fulfill your deviate sexual fantasies today. Please try another day with a more exciting proposal".

Orimoto seem to peak up, as she heard the exchanges of words and said: "Fabulous, it seems he has been doing his homework. She is already signaling, that she wants something from him".

As Iroha and Hachiman came through the door, Oritomo went to Hachiman, and said: "So colleague, are you ready to give me a romantic and exiting date?".

Hachiman responded with: "Give me a minute to grab my things, and we can be on our way".

As Orimoto and Hachiman took their leave and left, I looked at the others. They seemed to be just as puzzled about what just had happened, as I was. Hachiman went on a date. I looked out of the windows. No, no flying pigs, but if that had been the case, it would not have astonished me.

**The art of dating I**

_Kamakura the wise_

Kamakura curled up on the couch. A peaceful day was needed, and if it went well for the heir, he had no reason to do more. Unfortunately, the heir could not be expected to be able to success. In that way, he had not the luck of his grandfather in the matter of the fair sex.

But neither lust nor aggression has had the necessary impact on the boy's behavior, and now the number of opportunities were thinning out.

There was still the sister to the boy, who was seeking the company of his servant number one, two other females from the heir's class, who was sometime mentioned in conversation between servant number one and three, and then the older women, who had been doing the heir's teacher home visit last year. He had never seen such a combination of curses on a human. With that luck, she must have in a matter of the heart, she should be ready to marry any man, including the heir. He would keep her as the joker, since her years bearing children was less than the others.

Of course, there were the fox also, but the past had taught him to be wary to interfere in fox business, as all foxes are tricksters.

But then, the males of the family had through the times married foxes, and thereby strengthened their descendants' abilities. After all, the family's original abilities were also of the fox. So maybe it should be tried, but it would have to be done discreetly.

To trick a trickster was not easy and he still sometimes had bad dreams because of his encounter with that giant rodent. That fox had no sense of humor or restriction in her revenge, just because she was the way he had jump started the heir at that time. After all it had resulted in the boy becoming a master in the arts of perversion and debauchery, and as such the boy's fighting style had been quite unique, and after all, also successful in the end.

But to trick a trickster was better than dealing with a priestess. The gods guarded their property with much jealousy, and while he had power, he was not suicidal. Today was not as it was in old Egypt, a crazy long time ago. They knew to worship the right kinds of gods.

So today was the time to enjoy the feeling of the little bit of the winter sun, which made it through the skies, on his fur, and let fate play its own little game.

_At a nice, calm café_

"So now question time, colleague" Kaori said, as I have received my Max Coffee and Kaori a milk coffee in a café, randomly selected because it was in the street, but was not a Saize, which unfortunately seems to be a place banned by girls: "Why did we visit two art galleries?".

"According to my homework, I must arrange the date, and I have to do it based on my knowledge of the girl" I responded with a smile. She was running into my trap, as expected.

"Yes, and then why art?" Kaori continued.

"You are always talking about romance and excitement. That is, tropic about love and tropic about something which you have not seen or done before. So, in light of it being a weekday, with fewer hours, then art is a good subject, since much art is about love in some version or another, and if the art is exhibited in an art gallery, then there is a good chance, you haven't seen it before" I explained.

"Well, I have to give you points for that, but unfortunately I can't say you pass your exam for the time being. You have not one time under the date said I was beautiful, that the clothes I wear make me look good, inquired into my wellbeing or if I want to do something else" Kaori replied.

"Oh, but there your guidelines say's I must not lie to the girl. And we are in our school uniforms, so if I said, you looked good in that, what would you think I actually was saying?" I responded.

"Oh, you mean that, but then you should be older, and this would be a subsidized date" Kaori returned.

"Those that mean you will pay half of the bill?" I replied.

"No, I could offer to pay half, but then you would have to refuse, since if I pay half, I would tell you, that I didn't consider you a man. So, I will spare you for that, since I am a nice girl.

Remember that this a dance. You are the man; I am the women. You want to score, but it is I, the women, who decide if you get to score, so you must flatter and impress me. I am the one being wooed in this situation" Kaori said, as she shook her head, as she thought my question was stupid.

"I thought everything was about equality now a day?" I asked. The fish was trying to escape being caught.

"Yes, but you are not handsome enough, that I would pay for being with you. I am afraid that you chance of success as a gigolo is very low. I would recommend that you continue as a priest. A goddess in these godless days must accept even one as you" Kaori replied.

The fish escaped, and my wallet takes the hit. Was Yukino moonlighting as a teacher in sarcasm?

"I understand why your girls have so many problems with you. Your lack of manners and social awareness make it difficult for them to interact with you. You are lucky, that I am willing to teach you. What a priestess of Eros has to do to increase the amount of love in the world" Kaori continued.

"My girls. They are not my girls" I reply: "You take everything out of context to crease a narrative of romance and excitement where there is none".

"Why then have they followed us, to spy on us since we left for the date? It is like we are a part of a harem story" Kaori asked.

"You are not alone in your foolishness. I am afraid it is a problem in general for youth" I replied: "And if you are finished with your coffee, then there is the last part of the date, we have to do".

"Oh, I thought we were finished already. Are you trying to get more points? You are aware, that it is also expected that the man pays for the hotel" Kaori quipped.

"Please, I am not so cheap, that you can get me on the first date" I respond.

"What a pity – for you" Kaori reply with scorn: "What are we going to do?".

"High society" I replied, as we got up and left the café. Our shadows following us.

**The art of dating II – High Society**

_Hachiman_

Fortunately, we could walk through the Takaragadai Park to reach our goal. If I was lucky, Kaori would consider the greenery romantic. Don't say I don't do my homework.

After some brisk walking in the cold, where a proper couple would probably stay very close together, but since this was training, I kept my distance, our goal became visible: Hoki Museum.

It was nice of Hayama-san to give me the invitation to participate in the opening of the new exhibition, even if he had laughed, when he gave me the invitation at the meeting and said, that I just as well could get used to it. It could not be that bad, there was free food mentioned in the invitation and according to the review on the net, their restaurant was quite good.

There were some people entering the door, showing their card to a large man. I thought he looked recognizable, but from where? It would come to me, if it was important. We joined the line.

_The foreman_

It had been lucky, that I got the gig as a guard. I was nearly out of money. My luck with the tiles had been really bad, and my extra income for taking care of luggage had dwindled down to nothing, after Tokyo had sent a senior adviser, a former oyabun and his creepy henchman to negotiate a new order in Chiba. According to rumor the man had taken out a gang single handed, just like as a hero in an American movie. And he was so confident, that he even brought his daughter with him.

It was an easy gig, smile, bow, accept the card and look scary, so the rich felt protected. Oh, the meal ticket was in the line. But with only one girl. I looked around, ah. There was a small group of girls standing back. I recognized the big breasted one and the girl, the younger brothers had been talking about a lot, the younger daughter of our Diet member. As the boy gave me his card, I bowed and said:

"Abe no sama. It is not a problem, if you want the others of your following to participate. It would be our honor".

"If it is possible, then I would be pleased with it," he replied with a smile and entered the museum.

So, I ordered a little brother to go get them.

_Yukino_

We watched as Hachifool and his date entered the museum. I had of course recognized the place, but how had Hachiman gotten an invitation for the vernissage of their new exhibition. And did he know that mother was there? Why and how did I get caught up in this? Iroha was leading us, or rather me, directly into embarrassment.

A young man came out to us, as we were watching. His suit was ill formed, as he was a boy thrown into a man's cloth.

He bowed and said: "If it has your interest the management would be pleased, if you would join us inside".

I looked at the others, and of cause Iroha started to move to the door with a thank you, pulling the others with her action, while I was left standing.

The boy then looked up, and I saw his eyes expand, and then saying: "You are the cat-girl. Wow, can I get your autograph?".

No one had ever asked for my signature before, in a way it was nice being recognized, even if it was because of my costume, and not my speech.

While I was thinking, the boy produced a small notebook and a pen, which he reached out to me with another bow, saying: "I thought your speech was really nice. We should all do more to keep our holy land clean from the filth".

Oh, he had understood my message about plastic. It was not my cat-suit who, or probably, not my cat-suit alone, after all he was a boy, who made him ask for my autograph. With a smile I took the book and pen, saying: "Of cause. I am happy that you liked my speech", as I signed his book, and then gave it back to him. He took it with both his hands and bowed once more. What good manners the boy had. Hachiman could learn a lot from him.

In a much better mood, I started to follow the other into the place I knew were filled with the worst monsters in Chiba.

_Ran_

As I looked around at the gathering of the mighty females of Chiba, I sighed. Asami once again punished me for doing my job too well. So, what if that café was owned by one of her friends. Their coffee was still swill, and the cakes poisonous. Tipping of the health inspector was my patriotic duty to the stomachs of Japan. So, her friend was closed down, even if my article never got published. Justice still exist – some places, sometimes.

Of cause, if the cake had been served here, no one would have discovered it, since the poison would be mild in regard to the venom in the polite greetings and small talk exchanged by the distinguished ladies of Chiba.

And I must do the story about the new exhibition: Who has been here and worn what kind of dresses, so the bored ladies of Chiba could get an idea, what the exhibition was about and what was in style.

Both very useful for our readers, so they could have lunch at the museum's restaurant and leave early to meet with their lovers dressed right, while being able to tell their husbands about the nice exhibition they had seen, when their spouse got home late from work – or more likely from their subsidized dating activities.

After all, there were never many men at activities like this. Of cause representing the board of the museum, the principal of Sobu High, he was a regular feature as events like this, and today received the guests together with the director of the museum. Many men thought that the principal with his interests in the arts, had a sexual preference for his own sex, and so happy left their wives in his care, letting the fox into the chicken coop. The principal was very skilled in the art of entertaining females, out or in bed, as I personally can vouch for.

And of cause, Hayama-san was escorted by her son, the heartthrob of Chiba, as her husband was undoubtedly prevented to join this night because of important work, drinking with his buddies while soliciting young girls in a club.

Our heartthrob is so so good looking, but still too young – for me. But for Asami or other ladies with a more dubious morality.

Just how many of the females here, was dreaming about being his Mrs. Robinson, were it or had been? By the way they greeted him, put their hands on his or leaned forward to present their assets to his eyes. I hoped he wasn't to jaded, when he got eighteen. I wouldn't mind being his birthday gift, but he probably already had a waiting list for that night.

I then saw something completely unexpected coming into my view. Our new Kazoku-boy, in company with the bad girl of the story. Were their making some kind of statement here? And why were they dressed in their school uniforms? Not quite the normal attire for a gathering of this kind.

I was not the only one who recognized what was happening, and the people started to pull out to the sides of the room, making a path for him and his companion to the hosts of the night. No, his companions. Behind him and his companion came the other girls of his harem, the prettiest girls of Sobu High, including our new cat-idol, but there was four of them now.

And what a beauty the new one was: Tall, slender, long hair, and with a beauty spot that really emphasized her face. You could say much about our new Kazoku, but he surely had great taste regarding women, when you saw the girls in his harem. And best of all, Asami would have no choice but giving me the price for getting the front-page story this Monday. I started to photograph them. I probably also could get some Yen from a friend, for pictures to bring in the day to day gossip in Chiba Nippō. There were, surprise surprise, advantages, to be the only media in Chiba, who would cover a new exhibition like this.

_The director_

I arrived at my destination and send the car back to the museum to wait there for my wife going home. I had justified my excuse from the opening, by telling I would meet with the vice-principal of Sobu High at the club to discuss the enrollment of our youngster daughter.

I knocked on the door to the club but was not greeted by a butler as normal. Instead, it was opened by one of the girls. I recognized her easily, no doubt about who it was, with those breasts, even if Megumi-chan for some reason was dressed in a revealing costume, who with some good will could be recognized as a Miko-costume, of a very sleazy god.

Megumi-chan greeted me with: "Welcomed seeker, to the abode of the merciful goddess Inari Okami".

Nice, someone was going full out today. This could not just be a celebration of a night, where the wives were out doing culture, so we could get drunk.

I followed behind Megumi-chan down the stairs, enjoying the movement of her behinds. I have often offered her champagne, or rather the cold ice-tea, they get, to talk with her. She has way's to talk with a man, and good stories from her school life, that make you remember when life was bright and there was hope of something genuine, but I had never been stupid enough to offer gifts as other members of the club had. I want no troubles with her, or rather her father, as he was an older brother.

I, after all, always hire him and his associate to handle security at the yearly stockholder's general assembly. After all, if they did security, their oyabun wouldn't buy stocks to create trouble at a meeting, and then had to be payed to stay away.

As we got down, Megumi-chan bowed again to me, letting me enjoy the view of her assets once more, and then returned up the stairs.

Some of the servants were building a champagne tower, while the girls, all dressed in the same Miko-outfit as Megumi-chan, was serving champagne. A girl came to me and offered me one. I smiled, accepted and asked: "What is happing?"

"Hayama-sama is making an offering to the goddess, in honor of his company finished their work with the estate of Abe-no" the girl explained.

It was not unusual, that a member of the club offered to pay for champagne at the club, when there was something to celebrate. Our Diet-member did it every time, he got re-elected.

But a champagne tower and the girls dressed out in the same outfit. The lawyer must really have something to celebrate. How much had he been able to hit the estate for, since he was doing this spectacle? Well, I would have to wait for the show to see. In the meantime, I had a matter to discuss with the vice-principal. After all, business before pleasure.

**The art of dating III – In a monster den**

_Il principal_

With the sea dividing before him, the young prince moves towards me, with his companion in tow. The boy is shaping up. He walks with more confidence, his back straight and his eyes are more intense, than he normally presents himself in school. Just what does his eyes show him?

According to my knowledge, there is only his own bakemono present in the room, but through my skills is considered good by many, I know that my skill is no match for his eyes, and that there easily could be other Yokai's present, I couldn't detect. However, I could see the energy he was giving off. So, it was true, that he had given a blessing, and for the price of a kiss. Like something out of a fairy tale. So young and still able to sustain a blessing. What power.

I greeted him with a keirei, to which he responds with a futsurei. He is learning, the first time I bowed to him after he changed his family register, he nearly went into a shock. Maybe it was then, it began to dawn on him what had actually happened to him.

My companion is quick, and do a keirei to, too which he responds with another futsurei. Good he didn't do an eshaku. My companion will be pleased with that public recognizing.

I then give his companion an eshaku, since I do not know her, and her status. She responds with a keirei. Very nice. She must be a friend of him, since she does not draw on his status. The same greeting is exchanged between her and my companion.

With the pleasantries over, the couple continues past us, while the rest of his harem now appearing before me. There must be a story here and why did they show up in their school uniforms? What is he actually doing? An Abe no never does anything for nothing, even if it's just for a kiss. But for now, I must be patient and just enjoy the show, his presence creates.

I greet the Ice-queen first, since she is the most prominent, or should I now say notorious, in his harem, after her performance as the speaker of the march. And her message. There are some different viewpoints, sometimes rather heated opinions, regarding what it actually was about. Especially with her family's background. After all, her great-great-grandfather had been a known member of the Imperial Way Faction.

_Yukinoshita-san_

Why is it not you who accompanied him, but another girl? Why are you in the background? No Yukinoshita accept the position as a second wife or as a mistress. We are samurais, sent by Tokugawa to watch Chiba. We have standards, we are the standard, other hope to achieve.

After the march and the attention, it gathered, I started to hope, that you were coming into your inheritance as a Yukinoshita, becoming someone like grandfather. He was a good speaker in his time, when he took the Chiba seat the first time in the election of 46.

Of cause, there are those, who claimed, that grandfather bribed his way to the seat, by using the strategic material from the army depot he managed, when the war ended.

But now you have the chance to silence all, who envy us, by bringing us up, where we truly belong. Letting us join the elite, becoming a family, a clan, of the Kazoku. The rulers of Japan.

That boy should be putty in your hand. After all, you are my daughter. But no, now you again remind me of father. A failure of everything, oh, so cultured, so learned, so earnest in his wish to change the world, but in everything that matters, in business, in politics and in marriages, a failure of a man.

If the boy just had a mother, I could negotiate with, but he is the only one in his family register. Why can't you just do, what I say? It is for your own good. I am your mother. I know best.

_Yukino_

After having greeted the principal I looked around. No doubt that I had been seen by Mother. Yes, there she is, standing with her best friends. I am so going to hear about this tomorrow.

_Yui_

It is a real nice place. It must be one of those places, where the haute bourgeoisie gathers to enjoy their capitalist profits and celebrate their oppression of the working people. The world has become so much easier for me to understand after Yukino told me of Marx and the class theory.

Now if I just could understand boy's as well, or rather one. My uncles have always said, that any boy would be lucky to get my attention, so why not him. Hachiman is not gay, even if he spends too much time looking at - and talking with - Saika instead of me. Maybe he is bi? Mother do always say's that love take many forms, and that love always should be accepted for what it is – or what it is not. But I don't want to be three in the bed, even if mother says it can be fun too.

_Saki_

I send Taishi an update about where we were now.

I am impressed with how Hachiman is doing the date. He really does know to keep the cost down, while still doing things.

That could indicate that he is a player. He, after all, that time, said that he loved me, but he hasn't tried to do anything after that. No pressure to meet at a love hotel or such.

When they continued together, after they had coffee, I had first believed that they were going to a love hotel, but no. This was something quite different. It was a place of culture, not a place, where they hadn't had the time to air the room out or change the sheets, before they let the next couple in. This was something enjoyable. Maybe Hachiman is a gentleman, one can hope, one can dream.

_Iroha_

As we arrived, I looked over the honorable guests and noted two things.

The first was that most of the guests were talking with each other, rather than enjoying the art.  
The second was the presence of my – other – boytoy. Maybe I had been neglecting him a bit too much lately. But the winter was not the best time for him. Hayato-kun do look best under the sun, moving, playing the ball, his shirt sticky, emphasizing his body. A Greek masterwork.

And best of all, the fire-queen is not present. Lucky. She is indeed a terrible enemy when faced directly. Now, would Hayato-kun be grateful enough for being saved from the grannies pawing on his body, to accept, to meet up on Christmas Eve for a date?

_Kaori_

"So, those paintings are quite different from those we saw earlier", I said, as we left the buffet, walking along the wall, inspecting the paintings. How could he stuff so much inside in such a short time, while I must watch even a lettuce leaf. Damn boys and their metabolism.

"Yes, this museum promotes realistic paintings. Much more comfortable for my eyes, than the abstract paintings we saw earlier" Hachiman responded: "The colors of abstract paintings can be very nice, but sometimes an abstract painting is filled with so many hidden symbols".

I looked at him, his eyes actually did look a bit red, maybe the lights in the galleries was too strong for him. The eyes are after all Hachiman's most dominant feature, and maybe they are particularly sensitive.

"The only thing worse than too much abstract painting is too much aboriginal art. They are so filled with symbols, that I quickly get confused", Hachiman explained.

"Oh, I thought all paintings were about sex. That should be quite easy for a boy to understand," I joked.

"Yeah, a lot of that is in them, but sex is different things to different persons, so symbols changes meaning, and create a new interpretation of reality" Hachiman replied.

"Oh, so heavy you are this day. Are you sure, you shouldn't become an art critic instead of a priest," I said with a laugh.

"As an art critic, I at least could work home, a lot of the time, that would be an advantage" Hachiman mused.

Our exchange of philosophy was broken, when a beautiful woman approached us. No doubt about who she is. After all, the apples don't fall far from the tree.

I greeted her with a keirei: "Yukinoshita-san". Hachiman did nothing. Surely, he does not mean to, to do that.

_Best friends_

"Oh, so she has decided to approach our new prince". (She dares go to him, without being called. She always thinks herself so superior to us. Do you think your family is equal to his? That you force your servants to call you sama, don't make you a sama. Think again, his line was ancient at the emperor's court, when yours were peasants in the fields of nowhere. We had served the Chiba clan for long, when yours came here, unwelcome, Tokugawa dogs).

"Oh, a new girl. Another competitor. The boy lives up to his reputation". (I see that Ran-chan is already making the headlines for the story. Please entertain us.).

"Ah, she must be so disheartened. It was not her daughter, he walked in with". (In your face, bitch. My daughter will take that position soon).

"If it was, it was not invitations for New Year, he would be sending out". (You were so sure. Selling your daughter short, when she still has the value of youth, were you? That is a risky business, and who is the new girl in his harem. That boy does have good taste. Maybe she would like an auntie to speak with. Men are after all nothing but beasts).

"And she tried so hard to win him. Public speaking dressed in a cat suit. Youth now a day". (It was good to see that a scion of a noble house was not caught by such a cheap trick by that family. Her stupid boy had of course been totally trapped by the video of that tart).

"It is unfortunate, that he only has send official invitations to those who work with him or has a daughter, who are allowed to be Miko's at his temple". (That explains why my family didn't get an invitation, but next year. Daughter do your duty).

"But he has. I heard that a family named Tsurumi had been invited" (Se, I have information, you do not. You now owe me. Some uses I do have of that pig of a husband, or rather, his secretary. The money I pay her for being his mistress and inform me about what is happening at the office, is well spent. But it is so unfortunate, that she is of the earth. With that creature she is married to. She must have been a beauty, when she was young and unspoiled by the pigs).

"Who are they? I have never heard about that family". (What has I missed?)

"No, me neither. But they must be somebody, since they got an invitation". (Is there someone of importance in Chiba, who I am not a friend of?).

"The Tsurumi, I have heard about them. My daughter told me the story. It's a girl they met at the summer camp, where they did volunteer work. According to my daughter, the girl is being bullied in her school, and they tried to help her". (See I have a dutiful daughter who does good and is friends with the new prince of Sobu. If it was not because she already smitten whit the old prince of Sobu, I am sure, she would have no problems catching our Kazuka boy. We always get our man in the end).

"Oh, maybe I should ask my husband to look into it. The schools are the foundation for our future". (Better to nip this in the butt, so my husband doesn't get into problems, because he hasn't carried out his duties as the Chiba inspector of schools - again. And his position is vulnerable, since he got it from the old mayor. The new mayor has other friends. And it could also help develop relationships with the prince.

If I just had gotten a daughter instead of a stupid son. The things I had to do to ensure that he got into Sobu High, and how can I secure his future? Doing the prince, a favor could pay off. After all, that line of Abe no had been invited by the Chiba clan to dwell in the land. The Abe no should know to reward a loyal samurai. After all, a loyal servant, is better than an intelligent one).

_Kaori II_

This was uncomfortable. Neither is doing anything. Yukinoshita is the elder present, the wife of a Diet-member, from an old wealthy family in Chiba. Hachiman is – now – of an ancient noble line, and according to some rumors, although he had publicly denied it, of wealth beyond Midas.

Now if Hachiman was a suitor of Yukino, then he would bow to the mother of his chosen. But Hachiman had said that was not his desire now, even if it clearly was his wish before.

I decide to discreetly get out of this, by backing away slowly. This is too much excitement.

_Ran_

Khat, khat, khat.

This is not only the prize for the front page this week. This is the prize for the story of the year at Chiba Weekly News.

The first lady of Chiba being forced to submit publicly to the authority of a young boy. Hawaii, here I come.

Khat, khat, khat.

Oh, the girl is backing. I use the chance to move forward, and then grab her on her shoulders, so it would look like I am helping her to stabilize. I lean over her shoulder and ask: "Why?"

The girl responded: "Maybe, I think he liked her, but she refused him".

I let go of her. And start photographing again. My story is home. Yes, Hawaii: The beach, the cocktails and the men in the sunset".

Khat, khat, khat.

_Iroha II_

My plan does not go well. This is becoming an unfortunate trend. Do Hayato-kun actually like having the attention of these old grannies, when he could be with me. Some boy's love their attention to much. He should not sell himself so cheap as for two jerks and a pass from the hand of an oldie.

The noise in the hall starts to fall, and I see people turning. We turn as well to watch, what is drawing the attention of the crowd? Oh, a mental domination battel. Nice. Just like home.

Beside me Hayato-kun is started to be agitated by the sight of Hachiman and Yukino's mother. She waits but receive no recognition of her presence from Hachiman. Hachiman seems the soul of patience, but his eyes show anger at her conduct. The silence in the room increase.

Orimoto starts to move backward. Ick, understandable, that is not a good position to be in. But Orimoto would gain more by staying by his side.

The journalist then grabs onto Orimoto shoulders as to steady her, nice trick. I see their exchanges of words. So that is going to be the story.

Hayato-kun is getting furious. The "Y" Kakeru-kun told me about, oh, I thought it was. Well, even my judgement can fall for the first explanation. Remember always to see beneath the beneath. My civilian life is making me lax, but it is surely fun.

Oh, Hayato-kun. You are such a bad boy, a bad bad boy. But so so good-looking. Just like a double chocolate biscuit with nuts and that knife edge of catnip, which make it irresistible. Even if you get fat because of it.

Kakeru-kun also told me the story about how Hayato-kun became angry enough to throw Hachiman against the wall.

Now, I can't have my boy-toy's fighting about a woman, if I am not the women, they fight about.

So, I quickly, and of course discreetly, hit two of Hayto-kun's pressure points on his left side, immobilizing him. As great grandmother says, the family art is the second most important thing for a girl to learn. I then put his arm around my shoulders, and pull him close, so he does not fall. Yes, nice. I could get used to his heat. Now, how to use this best? I take my phone and lift it up.

Khat.

Tee-hee tee-hee.

What a good picture. Christmas date ensured. Blackmail may be an old-fashion way to do things but is always such a good option.

_Yukino II_

What has he done? Is he really aware about what he is doing? Mother being humiliated in front of everybody, who is somebody in Chiba. Mother forced to greet him first, and her keirei responded with an eshaku. Then Hachiman stomps her, while she is down, by turning his back to her and return to his date. Signaling her insignificance to the world.

Mother will be furious for months.

And I will undoubtedly end up being blamed by mother for what just happened. It was his modus operandi in action again; except this time, he didn't kill himself social in the act. It was mother, who died. Is that the reason? His method can only be used by the daimyo in the castle, never the peasant in the field.

But why do I feel hot and why is my panties getting wet, as I see my mother be humiliated? It is as when I opened that door.

_Best friends II_

"Oh, we must go comfort her". (Oh, what a burn. It was as his eyes was glowing. Hopefully he didn't curse her also).

"Yes, it is so unfortunate that a mother has to suffer for the sins of her daughter". (Yes, yes. Whatever Yukino has done, or probably more correctly not done, she is out of the game for now. Daughter, we are going to New Year at that temple. Maybe we can get an official invitation through his mother. That would ensure, that he must greet us).

"Maybe we should just leave and get drunk?" (Ouch, it can't get much worse for her than this. Public humiliation. How is Ran-chan going to spin this tale? This is going to be the gossip of the week, no, the year).

"Good idea" (He is truly a worthy lord of Chiba. Showing the dog her place. Let's celebrate our so so good friend's downfall. This is truly the best that had happen for me in a long time).

_Kaori III_

Hachiman turned his back to Yukinoshita-san, leaving her no chance to smooth out, what had just happened, and came to me, saying: "Should we see the rest of the pictures?".

The hall started to return to something normal, although the conversation is kept in whispers, and some followed our example and actually looked at the pictures.

When we were finished, Hachiman made us pass by the Principal and his companion, thanking once again for the invitation and lament the inappropriate episode.

The principal accepted the apology graciously and said, that he also had been young once, even if it was a very long time since. We all laughed politely at the joke, and then we left the museum. Hachiman insisted, that he accompanied me to the station. I accepted it, as it was one of my own rules on the homepages for the boy's. Never leave the girl alone in the dark.

We were still followed by the girls. They are a loyal harem, even after this. Well, I could use that. I have debts to pay after all.

_The foreman II_

As we were devouring the leftover snack and sake from the table of the rich, in the kitchen, one of the little brothers who had been helping asked:

"Why did they go so crazy about that woman and the boy?"

I looked at him, right, we don't get the best and brightest from school these days. Those do their crimes on the net or get elected instead, or both: "You know, that in the great book it is written "The lawyer with the briefcase can steal more money than the man with the gun"."

But what is not written, is that between those who steals with a briefcase, it is not enough to live in wealth. They want respect, they want honor. You can buy that for a short time from servants and merchants, but it is not real. No, they crave it from those who is above. Those who are our lords. To gain recognition from our lords, they will do anything. And that boy.

My mother in law is a witch, and fear no man nor women, but that boy she calls the second owner of Chiba. She does that because his ancestry is founded in the ancient times of Japan. His ancestor has his own shrine in Kyoto. And every one of them in there, would send their daughters to his bed and their sons to fight for him, if he so desired. Just to be able to stand before him and be greeted by him".

"So, he is like the Emperor?" the boy asked.

"No", another older brother answered, as he took over the teaching of the youngsters: "The Emperor is above us all, the Emperor stand between us and the Gods. The Emperor answer to Amaterasu Okami on behalf of all of us, like we answer to the oyabun. You can say that the boy answers to Inari Okami on behalf of Chiba, and as Inari Okami answer to Amaterasu Okami, the boy answer to the Emperor.

I supplied: "So, if you ever meet the boy, you should treat him, as you would the oyabun, as the boy's master is the Emperor, who is the supreme oyabun of us all".

"But what was it all about then?" the boy continued.

"The women want the boy to marry her daughter, but he told her, that their family is not worthy of that" another of the older hands answered.

"But I would marry the cat-girl at once, if I got the chance. Not only is she really good looking. She also say's all the right things, and in a way, so they are understandable." the boy responded.

The other older brother responded with a laugh: "As if you ever will get the chance. Even if you one day become a man enough, that she would invite you into her bed, her family would never allow you to marry her. They would hire an ex KGB sniper to take you out, before you even came into their house to ask for their blessing".

"All right, this is enough," I said, as this chat was just delaying the important things: "Their business is not for us to worry about. Now, let's get going. Sake and tiles wait for no man".

_Hachiman  
_As I saw Kaori enter the station, I turned and gave our spectators an eshaku, while saying: "I hope you have enjoyed today's entertainment". Then I left them in the cold night, as I started my walk home.

I would say this alone netted me 1 point. And my training date had also not been a total loss. I liked the banter we did, even if Kaori is not up to Yukino's level of sarcasm, and I have gained another Miko for New Year, although not for free. I have to sign up to her dating site to learn more about her Eros in return, so now I would be available for dating. As long as I write, that I don't do anything occult at a date and use a good picture of my face, there should be no one interested. Clearly my win.

And I had gotten free food and had riled the girls, especially Yukino, by being a cultured man. And then there was the beef with her mother. A real Yukinba. Just what was she thinking? Obey the authority. My teacher had after all taught me, that clients don't pay much to a priest, they do not respect. And the Gods need money, much money. So much respect must be demanded. But Yukino is probably going to burn me at the stake tomorrow for what happened.

All that and everything else for under 500 yen for Kaori's coffee. Truly, I may not be a master of dating, but in guarding my wallet, I do consider myself somewhat competent. Of course, if it had been someone else, like the fox instead of Kaori, I would probably be broke now.

_Kaori IV_

I entered the station and waited inside, until I saw Hachiman leaving. Then I returned to the street, where the girls still are standing, stunned by their experience. Good. They should be ready to be taught:

"I hope you had a good experience this day with my date. I myself got no romance, but I did get some new experiences today, including knowledge about you girls. You do know that you're a rather pathetic bunch of girls? You are lucky that I, as a priestess of Eros, are here to help you".

The girls started to look angry at me, so I continued my sales pitch: "If you each are willing to do one date with a boy chosen by me, then I will ensure that Hachiman register at my site, so you can request dates with him".

"What", "As I would ever", "I am not that", "As I need that to get him to go out with me, if I wanted to".

I smiled; Their protest showed they had bought it. So, making an eshaku, I said: "Thank you for co-operation in this. Remember to read the rules for dating on the site. And in that connection, it may sometimes be necessary to be forceful in one's action with a boy, to ensure that he understands the situation and his position, but please, no assault in the public. Keep that kind of activity in the house".

I left the stunned girls and entered the station again. That story had been one of the fun things tonight. Who could know that the big breasted bimbo had that in her?

She should do more of that and drop her mask of being a nice girl, if she wants a chance with Hachiman. He doesn't do nice girls. That he is turned off by nice girls now a day was his choice, as it was my choice to reject him then. And he may be somewhat better looking these days and offer more excitement, even too much, but there is no trace of romance in his eyes, no traces of Eros.

As a priestess of Eros, I have much work ahead of me which Hachiman, for while it is good that a priest had Agape, a life without Eros is not a life.

But at least I now had gained 4 more girls to fulfill my promise to the boy's in the computer club. A priestess of Eros after all, always pays her debt. One does not mess with karma.

**The art of dating IV – Players and lovers**

_Komachi_  
I entered the train, leaving my date. I was rather surprised. I had enjoyed it. It was not what I had expected.

When I talked the class into this, the boys had demanded, that every boy should get at least one date out of joining.

We girls had accepted as it was fair, and as I was the one who suggested it, I got the date of the boy lowest on the totem pole in our cram class.

Hyousuke is a "bit" overweight, not that good looking, like computer games, manga and anime. Don't talk with the girls, and only a few of the boys. All in all, a stereotype of an Otaku.

I arranged the date for Wednesday, when I knew my brother was out with Orimoto. He is such a sis con, and I don't want him to shadow us on our date like in an American detective story.

Hyousuke started traditionally with a movie, except it was the new Pretty Cure. I don't know if he was lucky, or he had been able to guess my addiction regarding Pretty Cure.

After that we went to an arcade, and we played a lot of games. It was fun and relaxing. Just what I need now, when we are preparing for the entrance exams.

Under our dinner, he thanked me for doing the dancing games with him, as he always had wanted to try one with a female partner. We also discussed the schools we are trying to get into. Hyousuke is actually fairly intelligent, and he is trying to get into Kaihin High, because of their computer club, which is evidently famous among nerds in Chiba.

Regarding my wish about going to Sobu High, he told me, that Sobu High among his kind was rather famous for their manga club. Maybe I should speak with Hina about her club. I do, after all, know her from the summer camp. Maybe it would be a good idea to join the manga club, if I get in? With the high level of curriculum at Sobu High I need something relaxing to do. I could join the Service club, but that would disturb my brothers' chance to gain either Yui or Yukino as a girlfriend.

After dinner Hyousuke escorted me to the station, and said, that he hoped, I had enjoyed the date.  
I replied with a yes, and now, I sit here on the train, looking out at him. I am quite sure it is a physical impossibility, but it seems like Hyousuke is floating an inch in the air, as I wave goodbye to him, when the train leaves the station.

I must ask myself. Is Orimoto right, when she recommends us, that we should try to date others, then we normally wouldn't, to gain experience? Or is my interested in Taishi-kun in reality just a small crush? After all, I have indirectly rejected him, by saying, if he didn't get into Sobu, we could still be friends, but I wanted him motivated to do his best.

Or is it because Hyousuke in some way's reminds me a little bit about my brother. He could easily have ended up like Hyousuke with his 8'th grade syndrome.

Oh, Gods. Am I a bro-con? Should I contact a psychiatrist?

_Taishi_

Onii-san is an expert, just as I expected. Sisters messages about how he was doing his date was inspirational. Using art galleries and a museum with free food to entertain and keeping costs down.

I must use the same method, so I still have some money to invite Komachi-chan out for a Christmas date. Maybe I could find a bracelet or something like that to give as a Christmas gift, but that could also be too much to start with. The book says, that I must reel her in slowly.

Oh, Gods. Am I turning into a player? Sister will kill me, if I start to remind her of her first boyfriend. She was so happy that summer, when she met him at a football game in the park, and they found out, that they both were starting at Sobu. But it was not to be, it broke down fast, when sister found out, what he did, and then sister turned so rebellious.

_Hyousuke  
_I put the picture of Komachi on my wall. It was a breaking of one of my 111 rules, never a 3D girl on my wall, but then she was the girl who had fulfilled my goal of using all the machine in the arcade, including the one part of the arcade a boy only can enter with a girl, the Purikura area.

But fun over, work waited. The computer club didn't allow amateurs to enter. I had already left my greeting behind the firewall of Kaihin High and then the backdoor to Chiba Bank. Not only did it demonstrated my craft to the computer club, it had also made me able to check out the Hikigaya's accounts. That Komachi's mother always bought the newest Pretty Cure movie made me happy. I had feared, that I would have to watch a Twilight movie or worse.

But what should I do to demonstrate my knowledge about public access to the computer club? Everyone and everybody were always doing the servers of the military or the Public Security Intelligence Agency. I must do something more original to get admitted into the club. And it would be nice, if it also helped me. She said, she had enjoyed our date, even if it was a pity date. That I know.

And I enjoyed it, although what I also will love, is cram class tomorrow. When he found out I had a date with her. Never before has another boy been jealous of me, especially an ikeman as Taishi. Ikemen should just explode.

Taishi is probably a player. Everybody knew he got 6 invitations for dates. Maybe, yes, just who is he kissing in his street door? The city security camera. Of course, I will not have a chance with her, but she had been nice, real nice. And when she gets into Sobu High, no doubt she will be chosen as the president of the student council. Not only do she have the personality of a president. She is also the sister of their highest-ranking boy. Such a riajuu. He probably has es-ee-ecks every day, with that harem, he always tours the city with, especially with his cat girl. Riajuu should just explode.

And Kaihin did work closely together with Sobu. And the council of Kaihin would probably need a friendly hand with their computers and other stuff. Just chance meetings and a helping hand. A boy can hope, a boy can dream. Right, back to work. Hard work betrays none, but dreams betray many.

_Mother of nerds_

Hyousuke's mother came into his room and looked at him. Hyousuke was lost again in his computer. But there was something different about him, something new. He had come home from school as normally, but instead of disappearing into the net, he had washed, changed into his best clothes and left quickly. Very suspicious behavior, especially by him.

Both her sons were nerds, but in different ways. Her oldest, Naruzo, was a muscle nerd, always training. He was already drawing the eyes of girls when he walked by, even older ones, who should know better.

But Hyousuke was the complete opposite. He reminded her so much of little brother, who had been a neet, always closed up with his computer and games, until his premature death. The family still laughed about the way he died. Dying of a chock, because he thought he was going to be run over by a tractor. It was so sad; it was just something you had to crack up on, when thinking about it.

What was that. There was something new on his wall. It was a picture of a real girl. Well, well, maybe one day she would get grandchildren out of him, after all. A mother could hope, a mother could dream.

_The director II _

The mood was good. Champagne was bestowed, glasses filled again and again as lies was exchanged. My business with the vice-principal was handled to both our satisfaction. So, I joined the festival, even if I am not the type to get drunk like the others. Some behaved like they already had gotten too much, like chief inspector Tobe. Good luck with your business tomorrow.

I moved to the sofas with our main guest this day. The lawyer. He was sitting together with his old friend, our Diet-member and local construction magnate. They were also already very red in their faces.

The lawyer laugh at me, as I arrived, and say: "So you have also come to hear about you new owner?".

I sat down, and my glass was filled once more, by one of the girls. I then held the glass in front of me and watched the liquid spin around. I always enjoy pulling out a conversation. It makes my opponent speak faster and say more, than they intended.

I then looked at them: "If you have information you can share, I will of course welcome that. It is always a good idea to hear about the circumstance of one of our larger shareholders".

The lawyer grinned as he put another glass away. As he removed the glass from his mouth again, he says: "Larger, you mean your largest, and the rest of the shares, he could buy with his pocket money tomorrow if he wanted".

Nice to have it confirmed, but nothing which could help with my goals. Now this should put the fox into the hen-house. They would not be able to stop themselves: "It is my understanding, that the temple owns a lot of land in Chiba. The board is thinking about building a new chemical plant in this area to support the expanding of our business".

Even though they are soaked in champagne, the statement works. I can see the greed in their eyes. Some people are just too easy. But of cause, no one of them has moved themselves up from the gutter like me. Both of them climbed through their wife's skirts to the good life.

They both started to laugh, and the lawyer said: "Oh, so you have already heard that they want to build a new nuclear power plant near the village. You must understand, that the value of the land is increasing with that, but if your company award the building contract to the right people, I can see about getting you a good piece of land for a fair price next to it".

No, I didn't know that. That will help persuade the board to build it there, since cheap energy is always in short supply. I gave the champagne another roundtrip in the glass, as I said: "Well, if a fair price can be agreed, it will help in the decision process. After all, a new plant is a major expense" (and just how much will you give me as a kick-back for the building contract?).

The Diet-member learn forward and say with a conspiration smile: "I am sure we can get you a fair price". Then their telephones start beeping. As they grip their phones, their champagne is sloshing out on the sofa and the carpet. Well, the lawyer will get an extra expenditure on his bill for that.

Both of them look at their phones, as something is displayed. Then they start laughing wildly. Have they smoked weed, before coming here?

Then the lawyer gets up from the sofa and climb on the table. Another expenditure for scratches.

Standing there, wobbling a bit, he lifts up his phone, waving it, saying: "Brothers, a miracle has happened. The most vile monster in Chiba have been defeated. Verily I say unto you. A man above all men is among us. May Inari Okami ever grant our new master of Chiba her blessing and through him grant us the wealth and prosperity, we all so surely deserve".

The improvised speech is met with great applause, as I look at the news feed on my phone. Yes, that was quite impressive. Only a Kazoku could get away with that. My wife must be overjoyed with that development. Poor boy. He does not know what he has done. He is now free to catch for all. Let the hunt begin.

I then look over at our Diet-member who is still rolling around on the sofa, laughing. Such a reaction. Just because the boy did, what you never had been able to do. To bring your wife to heels. Does she know, that you pay your female servants to put on her clothes and letting you discipline them, when she is out? I doubt it. She would never allow a servant to wear her clothes.

_Tobe-san  
_As I woke up, my head hurts, and I am groggy. The night had been wonderful. I was quite wasted when I got home from the club. But who am I to say no to luck?

I must visit the club sparsely, because we can't actually afford that I frequent it, but my wife insists that I must show my face there from time to time, to ensure that I am remembered when decisions is made.

So, it was lucky that I went yesterday, on my wife's command, because it was a day, where the player of the city would be there, and then it turned out, that the bill for the night would be paid by the lawyer. What a man.

And then his speech, I must agree. We must hope we can enjoy the favor of the goddess in the future through our new master's good will.

But then, Inari Okami has already showed me with largess. I look at my wife, as she lies on the futon, and a light snoring can be heard from her. I still remember when I met her at the omiai arranged by our grandmothers. It may have been a bit traditional for that time, but the shy, beautiful women were not a girl I would have dared to approach by myself then.

And she is still the most beautiful women to me this day, even if we are much older now. And I must thank doctor Miura for my blue pills. She had been even more wasted than me, when she returned home, also after me, and so happy. What a night. Well, if it had been 10 years ago, Kakeru would have become an older brother in nine months.

A pity I must leave the warmth of the futon and her. But duty calls every samurai. I must have a conversation with the principal of a certain primary school. The will of our new master be done.

_The Prime_

What a lousy day. At least it could not be worse than the night. It is not me who is getting old. As I need help with that. No, the problem is her. She is not as attractive as she was five years ago. And the cat-suit hadn't helped at all. She simply can't wear it, like the girl can. Now, that is a girl, who can arouse a man.

But a divorce, again. The accusations, the media and the money. It is so expensive.

I drop that line of thoughts. It is time to think about something else. Solutions comes to the one, who is patient. Think good thoughts: Breasts, big breasts, bigger breasts, gigantic breasts. Breasts, big breasts, bigger breasts, gigantic breasts.

As I enter, I see that my press people are looking at something on a screen, laughing. Maybe a comedian had made a caricature of me, again. I am in the mood to teach them a thing or two. I silently move to them.

But it was not about me. It was a short movie showing the wife of our Chiba delegate been put in her place by that boy. The speech bubbles of "Respect my authority" and "Know your place bitch" showing again and again.

I allow myself to laugh, silently. It would not be proper to laugh about something like that, even if there is one thing my former wives and current wife can agree about, it is that she is a cold bitch, who don't knew her place, just because she is of a line of samurais, when they are of the finest product line of the idol industry.

I dot my special political adviser on his back. He detaches himself, turn, and stop what he was going to say. Yes, it is me. Respect my authority. Know your place boy.

I ask: "What is all that about?".

"It seems that our cat-girl is free on the marked, Prime. She has, according to the rumors, rejected the boy, but her mother tried to arrange a marriage anyway. In our time and day," he answered.

Oh, interesting. Love before money. Youth can allow such gestures. Maybe she is more interested in an older man, who can show her how the world worked. As if, but one can hope, one can dream.

My advisor continued: "I have been contacted by the court. It is the wish of the court that their Imperial Highnesses visit the temple in an unofficial capacity on New Year, before the news about the museum is made public".

Oh, so the court wished to usurp the boy into their ranks. Maybe there was one of the courts high ranking official, who needed a quick injection of capital and had a daughter to pay with. It would not be the first time. But it could also be an opportunity for me:

I respond, making a fast decision: "Well, unofficial. Then I will also participate, unofficial. And tell the Association. The priests must not be caught with their pants down. And the state minister too. It is after all his area. Now for press. Do we have someone suitable? Someone who will remember an exclusive of this kind".

"I know just the man, Prime" my advisor reply.

_Tanaka-san_

I knock on the door. It is always important to knock. You never knew what was going on behind a door, unless you had the eyes to see through, or the magic to do it. I unfortunately have neither.

After some time, I hear my signal "Enter".

I open the door and get in. The chairman is sitting behind his desk. Looking quite happy. Well, that will change, when he gets what he deserves.

"Ah, Tanaka-san. Good of you to come" the chairman says: "I have good news. We must upgrade the New year arrangement at the temple. Spare no expense. Their Imperial Highnesses will be making an unofficial visit. The prime minister and other notabilities will also participate. So, order fireworks and some illusions to create more impact. And contact the national museum, maybe some items from the Dragon Hoard is suitable for presentation, of course, none of the cursed items. Is everything else on the schedule?".

"Mostly, Mr. chairman. The heir had gotten an extra Miko to participate, but that should not be a problem. It is actually the sake that is the challenge" I responded.

"Sake?" the chairman inquired.

"Yes, the temple serves an original Toso. Unfortunately, the recipe was lost in the fire" I answered.

"No one in the village, who knew it? Maybe the local witch? They always have a good nose for that kind. Check with her" the chairman ordered.

"Yes, Mr. chairman". I bow, leave, and close the door behind me. Yes, this will work nicely. That Toso will be a very potent one. That should keep people out of my business. And the chairman is a lucky person. The prime will be there. That American dog. Even worse than the chairman in selling out Japan.

So, it is just a matter of changing the goal, the plan stayed the same. I take the jewelry charm I had bought to the girl from my pocket. I had asked the clerk for a nice one for my "niece", nudge nudge, you know what I mean, wink wink. And he had provided a very nice piece. I then paid an acquaintance for a small spell to speed things up, nudge nudge, you know what I mean, wink wink, just a little bit to persuade her faster. What money and dirty thinking can produce, can change history.

_At Tokyo Museum_

The inspector looks at the many items which was being examined, numbered and catalogued by her assistants. She had been one of them a month ago, but since their former inspector now was in jail for the murder of her husband, she was now the inspector.

Even if that particularly kill had been well-deserved. A man like him should rot in hell forever.

Now, what could safely be viewed by the honored guests. Maybe some of the pieces, which had been packed away in silk. The reiso, the haraigushi and the manuscript with the cat pictures from the period of the Kamakura shogunate seemed safe, and almost unused. Maybe they had been packed in a hurry and carried away in the fall of Kamakura, never to be used again, but hidden away by the Abe no family. Not any of the weapons. They had to be double and triple check before being presented for the public. Now, it they just knew where that dammed dagger was.

_A man in a yellow jacket_

What a day. The phone call from the prime ministers' offices was a boon. Once again, it had paid off that I had treated my kohai's nicely at college, where other senpais had been enjoying their position. This would ensure that we get a high rating among the viewers. We could probably even drop the planed incident with the bra of the newest idol at the show. Now, how do we keep this a secret until the New Year?

_The chief_

As I look over the list of confirmed guests to the New Year at the temple, I smile. What a target rich environment. Well, the Special Forces Group was placed in the Chiba Prefecture. They would not be happy about being called out on New Year, but in the service of the Emperor. And if the colonel were to be presented for the Imperial Highnesses as part of the practice, then the colonel would actually owe me a favor.


	5. 5) Bits of dating

**A Thursday in the Service club**

_Hachiman_

It had been a nice day so far. That will say, I hadn't been taken away by a bunch of men in black to be burned at the stake in the morning, as I arrived at school.

Hayato had looked as he wanted to kill me when I entered the class, but his friends hadn't followed his lead as they normally would have done. It actually looked like the fire queen was somewhat entertained with the story of my deeds yesterday, as told by Yui.

And some of the boy's seemed impressed with how I had handled my date. But then dating can be a costly affair for an unfortunate boy.

But why my intermezzo with Yukino's mother, according to Yui was a classic example of a member of the bourgeoisie trying to climb the social ladder to gain recognition as a member of the noble class I don't know, as I don't know where Yui is learning languages like that. But at least Yui is learning something new.

Yui had also learned to follow me, if she wants us to arrive together at the service club.

Unfortunately, Yukino was not alone in the club room. We already had guests, or should I say pests. Zaimokuza and Hina, who was showing Yukino some drawings by holding them up. There was more of those on the table.

I considered making a tactical retreat as they had their back to me, but it was too late, as Zaimokuza in the same turned and said: "I, the Blademaster General, brings good news. We had brought the first drawings for our manga: "Yokai Guardians, protectors of harmony". Come, see and worship our magnificent selves".

Is he able to detect me? Like the girl by the stairs was. Am I the only one here, who do not have access to supernatural powers?

"Yahallo Hina-chan and Zaimokuza-san", Yui say, as she passes by me, and drop her bag on a chair, starting to look over the drawings on the table: "Oh, this is some super cute dogs. Who are they?".

Hina look flabbergast at Yui: "They are not dogs; they are a Miko ninja fox hit team send by Inari Okami to combat the followers of Tamamo-no-Mae".

I follow Yui, as I drop my bag on a chair, and start looking over the drawings on the table. They are quite good, but not foxy enough: "I must say that Yuigahama-san is right. They are not foxy enough to be foxes. You should get them to look more like Isshiki-san".

"Do I hear my name spoken again by senpai? I am happy that I am always in your thoughts, but sorry, I like another, so you have to try another day" a voice behind me say.

Right, of course, my nice day has officially ended.

_Yukino_

For once I am not sad, that our clubroom is getting filled with people, who should not be here. It postpones my decision about what I must do with him.

Shall I just ignore what had happened, and continue as usual, forgetting everything? Should I talk with him about etiquette, even if it was mother who made the misjudgment, or should I drag him to an unused classroom and whip him for his insolence. No, not that. That must be what they call a Freudian slip. Of course, I would never do something like that. To anybody.

Think about something else. The drawings. I look on the drawing Hina is holding up. A small boy lying on the lap of a beautiful woman. They are being transported in an ox car over a hill. Behind them you see black ships steaming in Edo bay. Oh, I point at the drawing, getting Hina's attention by the gesture and ask: "Is that the ships of Commodore Perry?".

_Yoshiteru  
_I turn and look at the girl, who so long had held my comrade captured. Yes, she is beautiful, yes, she is intelligent. Truly, she is the modern version of Tamamo-no-Mae:

"I am happy to have such an attentive audience. Yes, that drawing is actually the beginning and the end of the story. The women are the one telling the story to the child about the Abe no family's tireless struggle with the forces of the evil Tamano-no-Mae, and we are at the end of the story, since our premise is that magic in Japan disappeared from our midst with the arrival of the black ships".

_Hachiman II_

I went closer to Hina, to get a better look at the drawing Hina were holding. Not a bad way to start a story. It was child friendly, as I had asked for. And yes, I am probably entitled to ride in an ox cart. Although I would probably get into trouble with the police if I took an ox cart out on route 14.

Hmm, Hina smells nice. It is a rather soothing smell. Either I am too close, or she put too much on this morning. Right, I must be too close. I server myself from the picture and her fragrance, as Iroha asks a question.

_Iroha_

As I look at the drawings on the board, I can see what Hachiman thinks. But that does not mean, that I should be the model. I am not foxy. After all, I was trained by the best. Great grandfather is a hero of the resistance, and the stories of how he tricked the Germans dressed as an onion salesman from Dijon in France so exiting.

I start to look at the other pictures on the board. They are rather nice, especially the girl with the Kagura suzu: "Ebina-san, who is the girl with the bells?". Hina react suddenly on my question, as she was caught thinking about something quite different.

Oops, did I just disturb a moment for you. So sorry, not. Do not try to seduce one of my boy-toys, when I can see what you are doing. My eyes can see wide and are not shut.

_Yoshiteru II_

As I hear the question, I turn and look at the drawing, the fox girl is asking about: "That is one of our heroines. She is the Saio, that Abe no Yasuchika falls in love with, and who he can't marry because she is the daughter of the emperor, and the reason the fight start, because Tamano-no-Mae wants Abe no Yasuchika for herself.

The Emperors daughter is then reincarnated down through the history. Good person gets reincarnated, while evil person can survive by possessing others, except for Tamano-no-Mae, who as a nine-tail is immortal, and only can be forced to flee and sleep, when she has used her energy.

Now, Hachiman. This must impress you. The best of my brain. Give us the go, and we will unleash the concept at FuyuComi. And then, I will get to marry the voice actor of Tamano-no-Mae".

_Yui _

Getting to marry the voice actor. So, if I become the voice actor of the Saio, I get to marry Hikki, as the hero and heroine always get to marry when the story end? But: "Why do you want to marry the voice actor of Tamano-no-Mae? Should you not marry for love?".

He looks confused at me: "Why, because Tamano-no-Mae is the most beautiful of the females in the cast, and the voice of her in the dark, will make you forget everything else. How can you not call that love?".

_Hachiman III_

I look astonished at Zaimokuza, when I hear his statement. He actually has a point with his statement. In the night all cats are gray, and you recognize them by their voice, as when Kamakura gets caught in the rain at night, and complain until I get up, and dry him with a towel.

So, I make my decision: "Ebina-san, if you promise me, that you will keep Zaimokuza-san under control at FuyuComi and fix the Miko ninja fox hit team, then you have my permission".

Hina looks at me. No, not those eyes. That is unfair. Yes, I know I have given you a responsibility, even angel will shy away from. See my eyes. They are steel. She reluctantly accepts, when I don't react to her silent prayer, by saying: "I will get some of the girls to sit on him. That should keep him somewhat calm.".

With that Zaimokuza and Hina collect their drawings and take their leave. Then the fox drags me away to help her with some student council document. Just how many archives does this school have?

The last thing I hear, as I am dragged away, is Yui asking Yukoni, if she knows what to do, to become a voice actor.

**The twelve tasks of Sobu High**

_Hachiman_  
Right, I underestimated the amount of paper, the school has hidden away, as I look inside the room, where the shelves are filled with old paper tied with strings.

I thought Sobu had its focus on the academics, but is it actually bureaucracy they training us for? Truly, a school is nothing but training to become a wage slave.

Has there actually been anyone to look at these papers for years?

I withdraw my head out of the room, and look at Iroha, who are putting on a scarf and a mouth mask, asking a question, that had been bothering me for some time: "Why are we actually doing this?".

Iroha stop putting on the mask and look at me: "It falls to the student council to keep the old archives of the school in order".

Maybe, but since there are no one who had been doing for a long time, Iroha must have another reason for doing it: "Right, the truth, thank you".

Iroha turned on her smile, getting scary: "Are you not happy that you get to spend time with me, the dream of everything you dream about?".

Another trap placed, no thank you. Your next statement will be a rejection of me, again: "No, I do not have nightmares about you, so spill". And let us not discuss that person I have it about.

"Why do you have to treat me like this?" Iroha responds, now clearly irritated.

"Too much time spend with you. You don't do things for free". I reply, letting scorn underline my statement.

"The principal may have mentioned, that if the old archives can be optimized and enough square meter liberated, I can get an extra room for the council to use", Iroha explained.

"I buy that explanation, if it turns out, you by that mean a room for the student president to use" I responded.

With a humph, a swing of her hair, although her hair is too short to work as a rejection by a heroine and aggression in her body language clearly visible, she walks into the archive room, putting on her mask. Future discussions of the topic are no longer relevant. Foxy, you are too easy. At least Iroha could offer me some Max Coffee as payment for my services.

I reluctantly follow her in and start taking stacks of papers from the top of the shelves. Don't clean shelves from the bottom. Remove from the top, or dust will fall down on the shelves you have already cleaned. I may no longer hope to become a house husband, but I still got the skills.

The work is tedious. Get up on the small podium. Take down a stack of paper. Get off. Go to the table at the middle of the room. Tie up the string, remove clips, blank paper and notes, which are not stamped from the case. Blank paper and chips can be reused, while notes are to be thrown out. Then press the remaining paper together and bind them again with the string. When the shelf is empty, use a wet and a dry piece of cloth to wash and dry the shelf. When the shelf is dry, press as many cases as possible in it. Yes, this monotonous is clearly a work at the level of Hercules cleaning of the Augean Stables, but unfortunately, I can't bend rivers.

As I remove a stack of paper, a paper fall from it. Iroha is nice enough to pick it up. She looks at it and say: "Wow, what handsome men. Why don't we have teacher like them today".

I get down from the podium and look at the picture. The one to the left remind me of the principal. Maybe it is a picture of him, when he was young: "It looks like the principal when he was young and someone else".

Iroha turns the picture. There is a scribbling on the back, which Iroha read: "Yes, Daishi and Tom. It is the principal. It is taken in 1963. They look so handsome together. Do you think they were lovers"?

I look at Iroha, no doubt, the den of evil is spreading its influence: "Calm down girl, why do you girls always think there something yaoi going on, if you see two handsome boys' together".

Iroha looks at me and replies with a snicker: "So there is absolutely nothing between you, Saika-kun and Hayato-chan?".

Oh, Ebina-san must have finished her newest epistle.

"In your dreams, girl. Stop daydreaming. If you want your presidential suite, you have to work for it" I respond. Iroha grumbles but return to work. She put the picture on the table. I fish it from there. This picture is prime bait material for a certain girl.

_Il principal _

Hmm, who is now using my name? I put down the papers from class 3J, I am evaluating. After all, I have a duty to ensure that my top-student lives up to the expectation of their parents and the universities they apply to. Sobu High always has a large percentage of its students who enter famous national or international universities like Todai or Harvard, than other schools in Chiba. That is a tradition I work hard to ensure is kept. It is so rewarding to ensure that the youngster gets off to a good start, and successful alumnus is a such good source of influence and monetary donations.

I move my hand over my snow globe and actives the snowflakes. Some may think it's silly to use a glass ball, but I am a traditionalist at heart. And it does not cost much energy to link a taboo to selected individuals of interest.

Not like the young English wizard I employed as an English teacher for a short time in the early sixties, who wanted to place a taboo on all of England, in order to watch his enemies. So intelligent, so handsome, so powerful, but unfortunately without much wisdom, as all of the magi is, who uses a wand as a crutch. Too much power to easily, quickly make your brain rot, and paranoia does not go well with that. No wonder his destiny, and that the Clock Tower keeps holding the wand weaves out in a stretched arm and the church burned them in the old days.

The picture in the ball stabilizer.

Oh, it is the young prince and his bakemono cleaning another of the old archives room. They are diligent I must say.

If they continue with that task, several former presidents have failed with, I presume I must grant the student council the extra room for the president exclusive use, I always promise those, who start on the task. I must remember to place especial strong wards with protection against pregnancies and suppression of libido in the room. Teen-ages pregnancies is not a good thing for a school's reputation.

**In the den of Evil II**

_Hachiman_

After we had cleaned the archive room, I returned to the club room. The girls have left, although with another job for me. I had to lock up and return the key to Shizuka-sensei. The girls must have been a hurry, if I am allowed to carry out such a duty for Yukino. Had Yukino received news about a sellout of Pan-san merchandise?

I put on my jacket and bag, close the door and went off to the staff room.

The staff room looks as usual. What is unusual is the look of Shizuka-sensei. Had she been eating cream with Kamakura. She had the same smug smile as Kamakura.

As I bowed and gave her the key, my curiosity got the best of me: "You look happy, sensei. Has anything good happened?".

She looks at me and smile. Don't do that women. If you were 10 years younger, that smile would make me fall for me: "I have a hot date for Christmas Eve".

Well, good for her, but then my sarcasm got the best of me: "With what kind of spicy dish of ramen, do you have that date with, Sensei?".

I was fortunately able to avoid her blow. If that had connected, I had probably first landed again after Christmas. Does she think this is "One Punch Women" and I am the weekly monster?

I take my leave as quickly as possible. I am not sure; I would be able to avoid another blow.

But at least, this was the first of the two monsters I had to handle, before I can go home. But when this monster was about survival, the next one guards treasures.

_Ebina_

I look at the drawing of the Miko ninja fox hit team. Maybe a bit shorter ear's, but a bit larger eyes, with a fold, making them see more Asian. I start to sketch the team with the new design, when I hear someone knocking on the door. I yell "Enter".

We all look at the door as it open. It is Hachiman. So, he had heard the news. Ah, you are enchanted by my magic. And I think you like my new perfume too. I yell to the girls: "Back to work, chop chop. All 2.000 copies must be wrapped in plastic, packed and ready for FuyuComi". Saki-chan also return to her sewing, although she continues to look discreetly at Hachiman¨.

Hachiman approach me and look at the new sketch of the Miko ninja fox hit team, and says: "Better, although they don't look as much like Isshiki-san as they should".

"Please, this is to be used as a presentation for the professional companies at FuyuComi. If the Miko ninja fox hit team look like her too much, Isshiki-san will just get it trademarked, and then we have to pay her for using the Miko ninja fox hit team in the story" I reply.

Hachiman laugh, as he says: "Yes, you are right. That would be a typical move for her".

I smile at him. It is good, that he knows her true nature. I lean a bit forward, and yes, he is caught again. Weak you are. I whisper: "It is Chanel no. 5. I use it just like her".

I raise my voice, so the others can hear me again: "So how can we help you today?". Giving him no time to recover.

"We found something, when we were cleaning in the school archives, I think you would enjoy" he responds weakly.

Oh, interesting: "So what did you find? Show it".

Hachiman gives me a photo. I look at it. Handsome young men. I turned the picture: "Oh, Daishi and Tom, 1963. The principal has always been a handsome man, but clearly much more handsome, when he was a young prince, and Tom, yummy".

Yes, it is of the legendary couple of Sobu High. The principal together with that English teacher as young. My grandmother still talks about them, when she is drunk of the white wine at the Sunday dinner: How all the girls of Sobu High at that time were fantasizing about those two. They should have been pure magic together.

"Oh, you really know the way to a girl's heart, charmer. What do you expect in return?" I reply. This is going to an important piece of the circle's inspirations material.

"Well, I heard you had a new number?" Hachiman asks embarrassed.

I give him an exemplar of our newest product with a smile, and whisper again: "Oh, men. When do you recognize it? Kiss him, don't kiss me".

Something is starting to show in Hachiman's eyes. Oh, temper. Good, give me inspiration for the next number. But not everything is about me. I better do something for Saki-chan too: "Let's exchange numbers. We may have to contact you regarding the uniforms or the comic".

Whatever Hachiman was thinking about, my statement breaks him off. Reluctantly, he releases his phone to my tender mercies. Boy, you should be happy to get the numbers of two of the hottest girls at Sobu on your phone. Other boys would kill for them.

As we finish our transaction, and start to leave, he stops again by my sketches, and look the one with our magical girl character over and then ask: "Should she not have a fox instead of a cat".

I shake my head in response and say: "No, Zaimokuza-san insist it must be the pure form of a magical girl in the story, and that is with a magical cat as a companion. All others are variations".

Hachiman smiles at my statement: "Well, he is the main writer, so it is his prerogative, as long as he can mix the tropes right, and don't lose control of the story, or worse: That if it gets an anime, it is not that kind which is shown at midnight, and is enjoyed by old men, who is trying to see a naked young girl during the transformation scene.

I bow my head in acceptance of his response. I could not agree more. Now if it was magical boy's anime, we were talking about, it would be a quite different exchange of opinions we would have.

_Il principal _

Now again. As the globe stabilizes, it shows the young prince at the manga club. They have already been nice enough to deliver my two copies. I don't mind being the object for creativity, but it is best, they don't think too much about my age. It is better, that I increase the energy to feed the ward of boringness on the school. It is not good to take chances at this time of the plan. But that is going to cost, even if the march yielded a nice surplus. Boys and girls in costumes, what dreams, what energy of lust, it creates. I must ensure that next semester also have activities to feed their dreams of love. It is good for my health that the youth of Sobu have dreams and hope.

_Hachiman II_

As I come home, I hear the phone ringing. No, not now. Now is the time for my bed, a Max Coffee and my new treasure of my angel Saika. But it could be important. I have duties and obligation now. With regret I take the phone:

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Tanaka-san. I will come as fast as possible".

Of course, more work for me. What does the Imperial Highnesses want from me? I push my earthly desires from me. Duty is heavier than my mountain.

_Komachi_

Brother came and went quickly out again after that call. Hopefully it was from a girl. One can hope, one can dream.

Brother has left a magazine on the table by the phone. What has he now bought? Most of his comics are rather boring. Nothing but big breasted girls fighting dragons and demons. Sometime with a Lolita throw in for spice.

I take the magazine and look at it. "Boys of Sobu XII" by the Sobu High's circle. Oh, it is a doujinshi from Hina's manga club. And my brother is on the frontpage. Well, well, how interesting. Is Hina interested in brother dear?

_Hyousuke_

I was doing my homework in my room, when I received the call.

"Hallo, it is I, the president-elect of the Kaihin Computer club, that calls you. You have been chosen".

"Oh, thank you. But I haven't passed the test to Kaihin yet" I respond. Yes. Yes. I am in.

"Don't worry about the official test. We have ways to fix that. You have passed our test. That it is what count. Although we are a little concerned about you".

I stutter, as I say: "About what?"

The president-elect laughs, as he says: "Are you sure you are not a riajuu?".

What, me? "Riajuu should just explode".

"Right, you are so right. But you got a very positive review on the girls' forum. Better than any other boy from the computer club, your bull" the president-elect says, still laughing.

I have a positive review. That explains why some of the girls in the cram class were giggling, when they saw me today. I thought I had something stuck in my teeth or something like that.

"So welcome to RE/GAIN. And you are now allowed to drop by our clubroom to learn the basic, until you start officially in April", the president-elect continues.

"I will be there tomorrow" I promise. But what did he mean with RE/GAIN? Is that a new programming language which the computer club uses? But that is not important. What is important, is that Komachi has written something nice about me on the girl forum of "Chiba's arrow of Eros". Now, it should be easy to get in there, to see it, but is that not a kind of cheating?

_The president-elect_

As I terminate the call with our newest member, my sister sticks her head in my room and say: "Hi President-elect, mother say's you must take your pill now. We will eat in half an hour".

"Sister, you know you should knock before entering" I say irritated. She should know better.

"Oh, afraid I should find you worshiping one of your girl figures again, pervert. Now take your pill. Mother does not want another of your delusions to disturb dinner," she says while laughing and then, luckily, she left.

Shh, you put on a cape once, and in the next second you have a prescription. Sister, parents, family. They should just explode. I take a pill from my medicine box and leave for the bathroom to get some water. One day they will learn the power of our righteousness and all will bow to the might of RE/GAIN.

_Komachi II_

Oh, this doujinshi is good. I think I must study it in more detail in my room, after I have locked my door. A pity that I, one day, must tell Hina, that my brother will disappoint her. He is not that well equipped.

But Saika. Just as delicious as when we were at the camp. Saika is truly a prince among prince, even better looking than Taishi. Oh, maybe I should make Saika my boyfriend when I get into Sobu High? Saika is hot enough to eat.

Although I should probably not eat at the Sobu High cafeteria, if that is the way Hayato-chan gets rid of the competition. Turning poor Tobe into chicken sandwich. What has Tobe done to deserve such a fate?

_Hachiman III_

As I hear about the visit, I get worried. Would the temple be billed for all that extra activity? Maybe the Imperial family is using the same methods as Queen Elizabeth. Those who were too strong to take out, you gave a royal visit. When the visit was over, the host didn't have any money for a long time to finance a rebellion. But I had no plan to rebel.

The man droned on: "The Imperial Highnesses will arrive at 22 o'clock, where they will be welcomed by the chairman of the Association, as the representative of the faith and responsible for the New Year celebration. Then the most prominent guests will be allowed to great the Imperial Highnesses, starting with the Prime minister, then the state minister of dialogue with the faith, the Diet-representative of Chiba and the colonel of the Special Forces Group.

After that the Imperial Highnesses will watch the dance. When that is ended the Imperial Highness will be guided by the chief archeologist from the Tokyo Museum through the cave and the exhibition of items from the Heavenly Dragon Hoard.

Then the Imperial Highnesses will enjoy a cup of Toso, while watching the fireworks show. Chairs will be placed on the stage, when the dancing is over, for the Imperial Highnesses. There must be a Miko ready to serve the Toso, when the Imperial Highnesses has finished viewing the treasures and have sat down to watch the fireworks.

When it is over, the Imperial Highnesses will leave the temple. There will be no official parting.

Under the visit two tv-crews will be sending live.

Any question?".

I looked around. It seemed that there was nobody who dared to ask the representative of the court, so I put my hand up. He didn't look happy by my act.

"Yes, Abe no san" he responded. Right, no sama from him. An official of the court doesn't have black teeth any longer, but it seems that the rest of the stories about the ways of court officials is correct.

"I just wondered. Should her Imperial highness not receive flowers when she arrives?" I asked.

The man was taken back by the question. So, you had forgotten something.

The man cleared his throat: "This is not an official visit, but I don't think there is anything in the protocol, which contradicts the giving of flowers to her Imperial Highness. So that is allowed".

I smile and reply: "So a young girl in Miko uniform giving flower would be acceptable?"

The man nods: "Yes, that is acceptable. I will make the change to the program to include the giving of flowers".

Good, now I just must get the girl to accept. Another way to change reality had just opened up to me.

_The court official_

That had gone better than expected. Some of the youngsters these days were just plain rude, claiming that all were equal. The Western influence was surely slowly rotting the soul of Japan. But the boy had not demanded or requested to be presented to the Imperial Highnesses. Only asked if the Imperial Highness should not receive flowers. That was actually a nice touch.

Maybe the boy just fundamentally was a nice boy as some of the media told? Maybe the psychiatric report was too alarmist?

And maybe they could hope, maybe they could dream. But it went seldom well, with those, who gained power too quickly. And the boy's inheritance was just plain wrong in so many ways.

How had the temple been able to amass that amount of capital, without anyone knowing? The banking consortiums, the pharmaceuticals, the chemicals, the energy and the technology industries and not at least, what had raised from the depths of the foreign bank accounts in the last days of finishing the estate, the very well-hidden interests in the biggest media keiretsu of Japan. It was as someone were planning for something. And no smoke without a fire. Now the question is, who is setting the fire?

_Editor Asami_

I look at the material which will be the next number of Chiba Weekly News. Damn it, Ran will get the price for the best story this week, and if I don't get a miracle, I will have to clap politely, as the chairman give her the prize for the best story of the year.

Two numbers left: Christmas about love and loss of love, our parade of the famous who got married or divorced in the year, or both. And the New Year edition, with the dresses shown by gatherings and temple visit.

I can't wait anymore on Shizuka-chan makes a decision regarding granting me access to the boy. I must move now, or I will lose face.

_Hachiman IV_

"Thank you for your call, this is the Tsurumi household" a female voice says, as I had dialed the number to Rumi-chan's family.

"God day, Abe no speaking. Is it possible to talk with the younger Tsurumi-san?".

"Yes, I will call her, Abe no sama. Please wait a moment. And thank you very much for the invitation for the New Year celebration" the voice reply.

Then I heard the sounds of someone approaching: "Mother, just give me the phone. Good grief".

"So, what do you want, you Lolita?" a new voice says. Yes, Rumi-chan in all her glory. We loners are always glorious. Source: Myself, as I have much experience with being a loner.

"I have a job for you at New Year" I reply: "And you will have to use honorifics' when doing it".

"Why should I do that? We are all equal" Rumi-chan return.

"Some are more equal than others. The job is giving flower to her Imperial Highness, and the pay is a Miko-dress" I continue.

Thump. That is a funny noise. Did Rumi-chan's mother had it on speakerphone?

"So, am I going to join your harem in an official capacity now?" Rumi-chan quip.

Thump. That noise again. Were both her parents listening in? Or do Rumi-chan have other family members? But no reason to waste time to think about that. I would get to greet them at New Year.

"No harem, you are far too young. If I am still unmarried, when you turn 18, you can ask again" I snicker: "Now, I will call the maker of the Maiko uniforms and arrange for you to see her tomorrow. Get one of your parents to bring you to Sobu tomorrow after school".

"All right, since it is you, who ask, I will try to be polite to the Imperials" Runi-chan gracious accept.

"Thank you and keep it a secret. It is not official. See you tomorrow" I say, ending our conversation.

With that, our deal was agreed, and I start the call to the next person on my agenda. Administrating a temple is a lot of work. How did I end up working? Goddess, you remind me more and more of Iroha. All I get is more and more work.

_Saki_

I take the phone up from my bag, as its ring, and look at the caller id. Who has registered someone as "your future husband" on my phone? Very funny, Ebina-san.

"Yes, Hachiman-san. What can I help with?" I say, as I accept the call.

"Sorry to disturb on a school night. But I would hear if you have time to make another Miko-dress?", he says.

Another one. I just had Orimoto in for fitting. That was not a pleasure. I look at my schedule. Saturday gone to pay for her assistance. And my compatriots and enemies had the same schedule that day.

But the money Hachiman has promised to pay is good, and maybe he will come himself, so I can get a chance to talk with him, about what he actually meant, when he said: "I love you"".

"That's alright. I am waiting for Taishi to come home from his date, Hachiman-san" I reply.

I hear splutter from the other end of the phone, and then he hastily says:

"Thanks, then I am coming around the club with the girl tomorrow after school. See you tomorrow, and thank you once again", and with that, our far too short conversation end. Maybe tomorrow, maybe. One can hope, one can dream.

_Haciman V_

It is good, that biking is going so much easier these days. Dancing do seem to have benefits, regardless that I don't like to move my body on a Saturday.

As I get home, I, to my delight, see, that Komachi is diligent doing her homework, sitting at the dinner table, with Kamakura sleeping in a chair beside her. Good, Komachi is not out with the bug. Of course not, Komachi knows better than spending her time on bugs. I should not worry so much.

But maybe we should drop going over literature tonight. Komachi looks a bit red in her head, and she wheezes a bit. Hopefully, Komachi is not getting a cold. I start to make tea. I am such a good brother. Source: Myself, I know everything about being an older brother.

**The trials of Taishi**

As I wait at the station for my date, I go through my battel-plan for the coming days.

I take my dates in the order of difficulty they represent for me. If I look at like a game, one can say, that each girl I must defeat to advance, represent a level.

And my goal is actually level four, since my date with Komachi-chan is Sunday, where her brother is out meditating on his mountain. It is a demand from Komachi-chan that her brother must be occupied, so he can't interfere with our date. I don't really understand her concern, since Hachiman always has been cool with me.

At level five, Monday, I have my date with Taeko. And Taeko is probably my worst challenge. In many way's Taeko looks like Komachi-chan, and she will probably be even more beautiful than Komachi-chan, when we get into high school. The breasts of her sister are after all famous among us boys for reasons. But a girl's beauty is not everything.

For where Komachi-chan is sweetness herself, Taeko's mind is scary, truly a mysterious child. Always the highest score in cram class except for mathematics and science. That would be alright, if not for her interest in the supernatural. A lot of girls get her to read their fortune, and according to them, she is more right than wrong. The rumors also say, that if you displease her, she will curse you, and a boy will lose, what turns a boy into a man. That is truly scary.

My last date, Tuesday, is with Yuko. The main challenge with her, is to treat her nicely, since I know that she is interested in me. I must let her down gently, so she does not confess to me, and I can get my Christmas date with Komachi-chan on Wednesday without burdens. 6 trials to do, before victory.

I see my date for today arriving. As always Sayoko is dressed perfectly. Her clothing shows both her rich background and highlight her upcoming beauty. She did think, she was the queen of the cram class, until Komachi-chan status was changed, with Hachiman becoming a member of the Kazoku.

I hope Sayoko will enjoy what a down-town boy can give an up-town girl as her in the matter of excitement. Romance, she will not experience today.

A TV-camera watch with interest the young couple, as they greet each other. A couple who is also watched by a girl standing in a small alley leading to the station, inside a quickly drawn pentagram.

**The little Miko**

_Iroha_

Of cause, I through my information network have heard, that we would gain another Miko, who is to be fitted out today. It is irritating enough with all the girls who hunt one of my boy-toy's. That's my second boy-toy also have started to get his own following is too much. Although dressing us up as Miko's is an Abe-no tradition, none of the others have the training to actually be a Miko of the temple. Boy-toy, you are devaluating my hard work.

As I enter the manga-club, I see a cluster of the usual suspect. Oh, the new girl is already suffering, caught in the death grip of Yui. But the new girl is even smaller than me. It is a child.

I disturb Hachiman, who is clearly enjoying something, by whispering into his ear: "Are you into younger girls?".

Hachiman respond, without a change in his face: "I certainly don't hate them".

I recoil away from him: "Wait, are you hitting on me? Sorry, I'm kind of into older guys, but it is not happening".

Hachiman waves me off with: "Oh, come on. I clearly wasn't".

That boy's nerve: "Why do you treat me as a pest?". I turn my attention on something more worthy. What, the little girls Miko uniform has the ears and tail of a fox. Is this in reality a devious plot for him to fulfill his perverted sexual ideas of getting me into a fox uniform? I am not foxy.

_Hachiman_

Yes, maximum cuteness. Combining the fox with the Miko. I think I actually owe Zaimokuza once again for his idea of a Miko ninja fox hit team.

_Hina_

As I watch the reaction of Yui to our newest Miko, I look at Saki-chan. Sorry, more work for you. Every girl must be in a Miko ninja fox hit team uniform at FuyuComi.

**Invitations**

I hate this situation. I am the requester, and I can receive a no. Normally I only play games, I am sure to win. Leaving things to chance, is the fastest way to ruin. I knock on the door to my head of Audit.

"Please enter".

I open the door, and look in.

My target looks up from her position behind a table, with surprise in her eyes: "Director", and starts to raise herself from her chair.

I wave her off, as I close the door behind me, saying: "Sorry to disturb you without warning, but I must ask a private favor of you".

She looks at me with alarm. Get your mind out of the gutter, women. I do hope my reputation is better than that. I know very well to never pollute my own land and to pay cash. Better to jump directly into the mess to avoid any other suspicions:

"My wife is a good friend of both the Miura and the Yukinoshita, who both have received an official invitation from your son for New Year at your family temple, so now I am afraid, she feels left out".

She looks amused: "Well, both of them has daughters, who has volunteered to work as Miko for free at New Year, but I can talk with my son about it. Are there any more friends who feel left out?".

Friends, my wife don't have friends anymore, only useful connections. Ever since the class reunion.

But normally they are four, when they go to events, art and charities. Yes, the wife of the very drunken chief inspector at the club. She is from a very old family in Chiba, what are the name? Yes, I remember now: "You are quite right, I do believe the Tobe family also would appreciate an invitation. She is also one of my wife's clique".

She makes a note: "No reason to worry about, director. Consider it done" and bow to me.

I bow in return, and for the first time, since I was promoted ahead of her, we exchange bows of equality, since while I still is her director, her son now owns my ass. I hate it.

_Hikigaya-san_

I was surprised. To see that the director actually still is able to have feelings. We though his heart had turned into stone like in Astrid Lindgren Mio.

When we were colleagues years back, he had been a sociable, nice and help some guy. But that had changed suddenly, and he had turned into a total dickhead – symbolic, not physical. But a dickhead, that at least seems to remember his wife. There are a lot of others, who are worse.

**Trials of a harem girl**

_Kaori_

I look at my client. Now again: "Stop. You are doing it wrong – again. What interest do I have in revealing state suppression, establishing a non-traceable electronic currency and developing an AI? Stop talking about what interest you. Talk about what interest me".

The current president of the computer club is probably my worst client after my colleague.

But at least I have a fair chance with the president. A hard diet, a lot of running and some sun, and I can probably convince a girl from school to take him.

Of course, it is best, if I find one who is graduating with papers, who are worth nothing, and who know she is going to spend some years as a clerk, before marrying another loser, when her cuteness has disappeared, and her boss no longer rewards her for good service.

The estimate of the future value of an IT-engineer, and the fact that he will worship the land, she walks on, should be good selling points.

Add the fact, that, with his income, and that the money of the household normally is controlled by the wife, she will be able to buy service from a handsome young man, when she is bored to death in the suburbs, and her husband is doing overtime. So, it should be doable to fulfill his request. One up for my karma. It was good, that my client hadn't asked for something complicated, like asking for something genuine. I can't do miracles, but a girlfriend is possible. If you do not highlight the word friend too much.

_Yui_

I eat my cake; it is rather good. The new Pretty Cure movie was also quite good.

Meanwhile the boy, I must spend my Saturday afternoon with, drone on and on with stuff about mankind's manifest destiny to become one with the machine and conquer space to establish a mighty empire of mankind under the auspice of RE/GAIN.

He is talking about a change in productive forces, which is in accordance with the theory of Marx, but it does not seem like he had considered the relations of production in his setting. It is good I have experience with helping boys, who dabbles in writing. He clearly needs help with his world building, just like Hikki's friend.

I finished my cake and removes the crumbs around my mouth with my napkin. I smile at him. He stops his monologue. I ask: "Have you ever heard of Marx?".

_Saki_

I study my date for any sign of wrongdoing as he explains why, he picked Pretty Cure as the movie for our date. Apparently one of the boys of the club had luck with that movie, so now a lot of boy's tries that movie too in order to create something romantic and exciting for their date. He continues his explanation:

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough big data on girls and dates to create a frame for a date with an effect, that is significant in regard to the outcome.

We have done an analyze on the possibilities of a doctor Noah plan to make all riajuu and ikeman explode, in order to increase our chances to get dates, but the analysis showed us, that the sisters of the riajuu and ikeman would probably be mad at us for exploding their brothers, and so that plan, all in all, would reduce our chances for dates.

Our analysis also shows us, that we will be able to take control of Japan and start exploring the stars in this century, but we expect it won't be before the 28'th century, we will have the necessary data to calculate, what can get boy's like us a date and then making it a good date".

I laugh politely at his joke. Of course, no man will never understand any woman. That is a secret for woman and cats, and no one else. But at least he tries to be funny, and he hadn't said that he loves me, and then dragged me off to a cheap love hotel. That he at least will get points for.

But I didn't get a chance to speak with Hachiman under the fitting of Rumi-chan. Does he also want to drag me to a cheap love hotel or something else? He did say he loved me. Why does he not do something then? I am a traditional girl. Can I even get myself to invite him out for a date?

_Iroha_

I am bored to death. Why did I jump on the wagon with the other girls? My boy-toys are driving me to making wrong decisions. I may be allowed to do foolish things because I am a youth, but nobody said anything about dying of boredom, because of my youth. Just because one girl likes it, then you think all of us want to see it.

Get me out of this cinema. I hate realistic movies as Pretty Cure.

If you want realism, why didn't you take me to see the new Tarantino? Then we at least could see some sensible violence, mayhem and murders, I could learn something from.

I am so going to kill you in my review of this date on the forum, negative 100 points.

_Yukino_

As I sit before the computer to submit my review of my "date" this Saturday on the girl forum of "Chiba's arrows of Eros", I find in my reflection, that it was actually a rather good date. But probably not in regard to what Orimoto think what a date is about, romance and exciting stuff.

He is a good conversationalist and has the manners of gentlemen, maybe because he on his mothers' side is the grandchild of a gentleman, a former cabinet secretary to the prime minister of England.

He took me to the launching of a new book about Chiba in the Sengoku period. His uncle turned out to be the professor of history at Chiba University. I even received a signed example of the new book from the professor, and I look forward to reading it. I must remember to send a letter with my opinion of the book, when I have read it.

After that we visited a cat-refuge, where we did some volunteer work. I must admit that he did most of the real work, while I entertained some poor abandoned kittens. The death penalty should be mandatory for everyone who do not take care of their cats.

While we had dinner, we discussed the needs of a clean politic, a responsible fiscal politic and the use of nuclear power for the future of Japan.

I told him about the difference in the reactions to my speech at the march and the speech, I held at Chiba trade chamber, regarding the environmental challenge for the energy industry in a youth perspective.

While my first speech at the march was received well, the reception of my second speech could be, at best, considered not existing.

The audience at Chiba trade chamber was mostly old men, who was sleeping, when I gave the speech, and beside a polite applaud at the end, I had received no feedback on it at all. A cat-suit can't be the only difference between those speeches.

He suggested that, I should use social media to reach out effectively in order to spread my message and create change. He even offered to help me with that.

If it is because he shares some of my politic views? or it is because he enjoys my presence? he offers his help, I can't say. But as a person he is clearly a nice and competent guy. A perfect civil servant. But not one who needs to be disciplined, sadly.

Ugh, not again. I don't think like that. I haven't had that kind of thought since Thursday. Should I contact a psychiatrist?

**The Yukinoshita**

"Dear".

I look up from my newspaper, I am reading at the breakfast table. This Sunday is not starting out well. My dear wife only calls me, dear, when she wants something from me.

"Yes, dear" I respond.

"I have decided that we do not participate at New Year, and that Yukino not will be a Miko at that boy's temple", she says, with the cold in her voice, that signal, that she expects my obedience.

I put my paper down, and smile at her: "Sorry dear, I have to precipitate, and Yukino must stay as a Miko, but you are welcome to stay home. I will excuse your lack of presence by saying that you have a cold".

"And why do you have to be present? When he should be punished for his actions," she asks, increasing the coldness of her voice. She is not used to me being disobedient. The only time was when I allowed Yukino to move out of the house. A household do not have room for two Yuki-onna's, or at least my sanity does not.

"By the orders of the prime minister", I reply dryly, as such an order is quite natural for me to receive, even if I am only a backbencher at the Diet. The prime does like to micromanagement us. It is like he doesn't trust us to do anything right.

"And why should the prime minister order you to be present?", my dear wife continues, as she gets baffled by my news.

I smile at her:" It may be due to the fact that the prime minister will be present at the temple at New Year".

She gasps: "Why?".

While keeping my smile patched on, I explain: "Well, because their Imperial Highnesses will be present, unofficial. I will be presented to their Imperial Highnesses at the temple. On live TV".

"But the newspaper has already slighted our name, and I know that we will be pulled through the mud, when Chiba Weekly News is going on sale. We are going to be the laughingstock of Chiba tomorrow. We must act against him. Show him his place," she says, as her face turns ashen. I have never seen that color on her before.

"His place is above us" I reply, stating a fact my dear wife should have recognized earlier: "And regarding the episode Wednesday. That will be forgotten at New Year, if we are present, and Yukino is a Miko at the temple" I continue.

Yes, dear, see how I take care of the mess you made by calling the boy out in public.

Once again, I must clean up after the mess made by a Yukinoshita. Just like your father, you make a lot of mess. But fortunately for you, you are much more beautiful that your father, so I still clean up after you. Unlike your father.

My dear wife does not seem to take my information as good news, as she gets up from the table, and leave, banging the door to the breakfast room after her. Undoubtedly, she is now going to spend her day with her good friend Hayama, getting a sympathetic ear from that woman, when complaining about her man's many shortcomings. My dear wife must learn to live with the fact, that she is going to be the center of the gossip in Chiba for a week or two. I don't expect that she will learn anything from this, but one can dream, one can hope.

I ring the bell. Our newest maid arrives to clean the table. I look strictly at her and ask:" Did you take my wife dress, the one she used at the vernissage Wednesday?".

"Sorry, sir. You have caught me. I am such a bad girl. Please, is there any way, I can earn your forgiveness?", she replies meekly, and bow down before me.

I like it, when the help wants a large bonus for Christmas. My Sunday is already much brighter.

**The Hayama**

I look at my butler, as he reports, that Yukinoshita-san has arrived. Well, it looks like it will be another good Sunday to spend at the office and get some work done. I make a quick call, and yes. My faithful secretary is willing to do some unscheduled overtime.

I pass my son, not son, on the way out. So, he has once again been enrolled to do escort service. I wish him good luck. Maybe I should start to put his service on the bill to the Yukinoshita, but he will probably remark, that he shouldn't pay for the services of his future son in law. Hmm, we should get their engagement made official soon. With all that business the boy is bringing us, it is time to ensure that our families are seen as one. The Potemkin village I live in now, will then be standing in real marble and gold, shining in the world.

**Symbols on a Sunday**

I look around before I access the stairs to my temple. It still feels funny to call it my temple. But my luck is with me this morning. No witch girl ambushes me this morning.

As I get up to the end of the stairs, I see my teacher is waiting for me. He has set up the place, with the best view of the valley below. Not having a building to train in, makes this a cold experience at winter, but my teacher claims it will be strengthening my ability, since it works in the same way, as if I were standing under a waterfall. We are crazy, we priests.

We exchange greeting, and I sit down in the Lotus position. I start to control my breathing. This is actually getting easier for me now. As my teachers say, training make perfect. Now, if there just is a meaning for me in doing this. It does not seem logical, that I sit here, when I could be home sleeping, eating and lazing about. But anything is better than becoming another wage-slave.

But maybe I should have kept to my goal of being a house husband and accepted the offer to marry Yukino. No, don't be stupid. I can't sleep, eat and be lazing, if I am bound in the crypt. Better that she marries someone like Tobe. He had already shown that he is willing to stick it into crazy.

Was I born to be a house husband, a wage slave or a priest?

Desire and ignorance, the source of suffering, but best ignored if you dream about happiness. Those of us who see under the masks and read between the lines. Are we closer to the divine, because we suffer more? Or is that just another part of the desire, which binds us?

Everything is illusions, yourself and the world. Everything is just names, we take on or have put on, so why not change the world instead of yourself? To name is to create reality, to change the name is to change reality.

I watch a girl flying around in the air. POW POW. Oh, Komachi must be happy, there is a new Pretty Cure movie out. And she claims that it is me, that suffer from an 8'th grader syndrome. But I am the best brother in this world, the universe and beyond, so I do not call the kettle black.

Three statues appear before my eyes. The one in the middle is my angel. I don't have so much time anymore with my angel. I miss spending time with him. Hearing his voice, enjoying how he so elegant eat a carrot, a cucumber or .. I better stop here. Ebina-san is giving me too many ideas.

The other statues. I recognize the bug to the right, but the boy to the left. Who does he represent? Fat, disgusting, evil. I feel it. But he is no danger like the bug. Just another otaku, just another loner. We are many. Source: Myself. I am a loner.

But where loners may live, Ikeman should just explode. Maybe I should destroy the statue of the bug. It would be nice to kill of the bug. Does the bug think he is worthy of my sister? My sister deserves something genuine, not an ikeman, all ikemen are players.

I put my hand on the head of the bug. So easy to crush. Then I hear water falling, a girl crying. I turn and look at the source of the sound of water. Yes, she would cry, and I owe her. I remove my hand. The bug to his luck is indeed protected by a great power.

As I stop myself, Kamakura drops down before me from wherever. Of course, he makes it elegant. Kamakura is CAT. Why was I not allowed to be born as a cat? Then I could sleep, eat and laze around, all I want to, and have lots of servants to do my bidding.

Maybe this is something shamanism? The source of all religions. Is Kamakura, my totem?

I follow Kamakura as he starts to walk, sand appearing under his paws. We walk past, what's her name? Except the face of the crying women now has changed, no longer the sister of the bug. Where have I seen that face before? Ah, yes, creation myth. Izanami-no-Mikoto. My teachers must be proud of me.

But why is she crying? Because her husband destroyed what was genuine between them? But was there anything genuine to begin with, when the only thing that had his interest was the beauty of her body? Do you call that genuine?

Oh, the place changed. Pyramids, and Kamakura is turning into a giant sphinx. The sun is glaring, and everything looks hoot. Giza. History test before Christmas. Our teacher is truly an evil man.

Kamakura in the high looks down on me. Do I look like a mouse to him from his height now?

"Serve the SUN, obey".

I look around. There is only me, the sun, the pyramids and Kamakura the sphinx. Who said that?

The Eye of Ra: Bast, Sekhmet, Wadjet, Hathor and Mut.

I look at Kamakura the sphinx and ask: "Are they your Gods?".

I receive no answer to my question, but then, what should I expect. It is the sphinx who asks question and the man who answer.

Everything then disappears before me by turning into sand, and then the sand turns into the sound of bells. Bells of harmonies.

A grand procession appears before me. Elegant men riding, ox pulling beautiful carved wagons, priests chanting. The procession stops. A rider approaches me. Looking down on me from his high horse, he speaks. I see his black teeth's as he in the plainest language order me to attend the Saio. Yes, this is surely a court official.

I walk to the first of the carved wagons. Of course, the princess will be there. Princess does not eat the dust of their underling.

"Abe no Yasuchika. I am most cross with you. You did not come to see me depart, and suddenly I see you here. What is the meaning of this meeting? Why did you say, you loved me, when you do not do anything? What shall I believe about you? What do you want me to believe? Must I hope, must I dream - alone" a voice says from the wagon.

A face looks out at me from the wagon. Why is Yukino now sitting there, dressed like the Saio? No, it is Yui, no, it is Saika, no, now it is Kaori, turning into Iroha, then Ebina-san, no I don't do crazy. I turn my head away, as I see fire-queen start to appear, I don't want to burn either. The sound of bells disappears.

I find myself standing beside the statue of the loner. Except the statue now smiles sadly, wearing a forlorn face and say: "When I look at the Moon, I always think of the fact, that in the stories the Moon is either an ancient doomsday weapon system, the hiding place of Nazis waiting to return, or a kingdom lost".

I look at the boy: "And what should it then be?".

"The start of something new. The place for an A.I. to govern a just Earth, the starting point for our travel to the stars, and the light of the place, where we meet our true love" the boy responds, as he turns his face towards me.

"You are an ambitious romantic. Artificial intelligence and space exploring, yes. We will get there. But true love? How do we know what that is?" I reply with melancholy, as I recognize what the boy is talking about. I may be a priest in training, but this is more my colleague of Eros domain.

The boy replies: "If I knew that, I would be a wise man. I only know the feeling that had crept in on me. A feeling I am defenseless too. I know she is just nice to me, a real nice girl. But she has walked into my life, and now it is as my reality is crumbling around me, as I stand here".

Yes, I tried that in middle school. A typical case of a boy in love. Am I speaking to a younger version of myself? I was not that disgusting, was I? I ask, "So you are seeking something genuine?".

"Yes, I think so. Maybe it could be genuine to me, but would it be for her?" the boy ponders.

"Another question, I can't know the answer to. Love is subjective. You can just try" I answer.

"But how much? Is anything all right? Can I do it, if is it for my own good and not for hers?" the boy continues his question.

"I think, they say, that everything is fair in love and war. Love is war" I return.

The boy looks again to the moon: "So to do evil, to be evil, is all right, as long I don't claim it is for the Greater Good or any other goods, but my own. My life lie is not going to be easy".

The boy is channeling Ibsen. Maybe Hiratsuka-sensei is planning to hurt me mentally instead of psychical. Could she be that evil, to do that in the two days before Christmas? Yes, she could. May her hot Christmas date be cursed.

Then the boy disappears, as I feel pain. A pity, I was actually starting to like myself a bit. To be a romantic, is to suffer. Source: A lot of German writers of the Romantic period. No, not me, even if I know the pain so very well, in so many ways.

_The man_

The man smashed the boy with the keisaku. The chairman would be pleased, when he reported, that the boy would be ready to carry out the duty of the temple at New Year. The SUN expects every priest to do his duty.

**It is alright to be evil?**  
I hope this do not take too much time, I have places to be, plans to foil. But I must obey the orders from my new companions and senpai's in the Computer Club.

But why do we have to meet a Sunday morning in the basement of Kaihin?

"Greetings fellow warriors, proud soldiers of RE/GAIN, in our war against the injustice of the world".

I am not sure, if our coming president has all his marbles. He is clearly a genius in programming, but his 8'th grade syndrome is very loud. According to rumors, there are only one other boy in Chiba, a pupil at Sobu, who is even more afflicted than our coming president.

"You have all proven to be able programmers, and to uphold the values of us nerds. As such, it is my honor to introduce you to the work of Kaihin Computer Club. What you are going to see will make you tremble, in awe and fear of the might of RE/GAIN but follow me now without question. I will explain everything about the glorious quest of RE/GAIN".

The president-elect then turns and push a stone behind him. The wall disappears. That I had not expected.

"What we now are entering was found by the club in the middle of 90'ens, where a member of the club was helping the History Club with organizing the data for the establishment and running of Kaihin.

The numbers simply didn't match up. The amount of cement and steel which was used in the building of Kaihin in 1950 and the amount of energy and water used in the running of Kaihin and the numbers of teachers registered to Kaihin from 1951 until the fall of the Berlin Wall, was way beyond what a high school should use".

We come out in a large room, more like a hall. A copy of the school's assembly hall, but why is it so dark here.

"In many ways, this complex is a copy of the main parts of Kaihin. We don't know, who was responsible for the building of this secret complex, probably one of the alphabet soup agencies.

We do know that the builder of the complex was Yukinoshita construction, as they were responsible for the building of Kaihin. And as everybody with an interest in the history of Chiba know, the founder of that company was a viper, involved in a lot of shady things, a true politician".

As my eyes get used to the dim light in the hall, I start to see that the hall is filled with a lot of different computers, from ancient IMB to modern, lab-top, whom seem to be rigged together in a mind-boggling system of wires. Small lights are flickering around in the hall, as machines turn on and off. A mighty beast is sleeping here in this cave.

"When we found the complex, we could see, that it had been left suddenly. Among the things left, was a lot of computers. That was the start of our A.I. program. As you can see, a lot of different machines have been added since then. Some have been donated to us from companies, other has been acquired through other channels. In that connection, it is an advantage for us, that Kaihin is the dumping place of all the undesirable of Chiba".

Then he suddenly shouted: "Mister president, please light Ai-chan up".

Suddenly the dim light in the hall is replaced with a firework of colors. In the middle of the hall, what is that. Crystals?

"Now, many will wonder why we do not use a cloud solution to store data. But everything which is in the cloud, belongs to everyone, and while we share the viewpoint, that information should be free, there is a difference between others information's and our information's.

And you can now clearly see the center of Ai-chan. The design of Ai-chan is based on a system we have liberated from an American mercenary company, who runs a lot of black ops and other unsanctioned activities, especially satellite observation, on behalf of the American government.

The late founder of the company was fortunately a true programmer, who trust no one with authority, and as such left a lot of backdoors into his system.

Now, mister president, let Ai-chan speak".

As the lights in the hall intensifies, especially around the crystal core, a synthesized voice is heard:

"Data regarding Yukino Yukinoshita added. Data calculated. The probability of taking control of Japan in this century increased by 4-point 1 percent. Need more dark generals.

Data regarding star travel. No new data. Need more power. Need more crystals.

Data from the fora of "Chiba arrows of Eros" added. The probability in your likelihood of getting dates: No change".

I hear sighs of disappointment. But it is a nice touch, that the club has used the voice of Nagato Yuki for Ai-chan. That is class.

**The trials of Taishi II**

I wait eagerly for her. So much hardship to get this point. That Sayko was that daring, I had not expected. Her insinuations and her movements. Uptown girls are scary. It was good, that I am a man of principles or I would have been devoured, raw.

Kotori, Friday, was a lot easier in that regard, but then there was the accident. I hope she forgives me – someday. How we ended up in that position, I don't know. I thought that kind of accident only happened in manga.

Saturday, my date with Urano, went fortunately much more according to my plan. Urano is a quiet girl, a member of the literacy club at her school and want to become a librarian. So, spending time together with browsing bookstores and hearing poems presented in one of them was a good, and cheap, way to do something together. And she did get a lot of books out of our date. But I do have a suspicion. Is she most interested in having someone to carry her books, rather than the date itself?

_Komachi_

It is with a mix of expectation and anger, I meet Taishi. I have dreamed about getting him so invite me out, but it was me, who had to ask him.

Then there is the review of his others date. I know it is according with the rules, if he is not in a relationship, he must accept at least one date, when requested.

But his reviews. Using a Kabedon on Sayko, nearly gaining her first kiss or the situation with Kotori, landing with his head between her legs after an "accident". But Urano was the worst, poems. Everybody knows that girls are weak, too that. These are all indicators, that Taishi is a player.

But that actually makes him more interesting. What many girls compete about, is worth winning.

_Hyousuke_

What I am doing is pure evil. But everything is fair in love and war. War is love. And Taishi, you know shit about computer safety. 1Komachi1 as your password, please.

_Komachi II_

As we walk around enjoying all the Christmas decoration, I move closer to Taishi, it is after all, cold, and the setting is so romantic.

Outside a sport shop I recognize Hyousuke, he looks ill standing there. My curiosity is aroused.

I drag Taishi with me.

"Hallo, Hyousuke-san. Fancying meeting you here".

"Not with my pleasure I am here" I hear him mumble through his thick scarf. It is cold, but not cold enough, that you have to hide most of your face when speaking.

"Oh, is these friends of yours? Hyousuke-kun" a voice say's, as a young man comes out of the shop. WOW, talk about looking good.

"Mumble mumble, my brother, mumble mumble."

Oh, is that Hyousuke's brother. But it can't be. Does his muscle have muscle? Don't tell me, that Hyousuke could look like that, if he trained. A different type than Saika, so manly. Just how heavy are the dumbbells you lift? Oh, I totally get Hina-chan now. They would look so good together. Much better than my brother and Saika. Sorry, brother. You are a loser of a man.

_Hyousuke II_

I am going to end up in hell. Using my brother like that. Nice drools Komachi. Sweet dreams, my love. Yes, Taishi, I am the worst. Cockblock number one in Chiba. Everything and everyone are a legit weapon in love, even if my brother should be on the United Nations banned list.

**The Tobe**

My husband has brought the letters of complaints from last week for me, so I can evaluate what to do with them, before there are registered official.

I sort them into those, who can be filed vertically, those who must receive a letter about their complaint being considered, and then those who must be acted upon.

The wife of a council member complaining about her son receiving an unfair evaluation of his test in mathematic. That is to be handled directly by the principal of the school. The principal will know to raise the boy's grade or suffer the consequence of the next budget decision.

A mother complaining about the conduct of the vice-inspector at the Sobu Hign in regard to her daughter. I remove the letter from the stack. That letter has never been received. I must have another talk with my brother and send a letter of apology. My husband's seal once again at work.

Brother, if you can't control yourself. If you must do it, do it with those, who can be bought, like the daughters of the Tokugawa dog. She is calling herself a sama, while she sold herself to the nephew of the oyabun, to keep the family company and their place in the Diet. For their kind it is just a question of the price, not a matter of honor.

But at least I got the satisfaction of seeing her humiliation by our young master, and it is even better when I read the new number of Chiba Weekly News. A masterwork, the speculations, the insinuations and the insults, nearly libel. Their lawyers must have been doing overtime. Oh, if I just had gotten a daughter instead of a stupid boy.

But even a stupid boy can serve, like my stupid husband. I let my eyes ones again rest on the house alter, where I have placed the invitation. Our young master surely has the family's ability. To reward us so fast after my husband had a talk with the principal of that primary school. Yes, the Abe no knows that the samurais of Chiba still faithfully serves the southern court.

**The Orimoto**  
I look at the invitation, and the new number of Chiba Weekly News. My daughter has truly taken my words to her heart. And she is so lively now, so many want to talk with her, to be with her, so many exciting and romantic things is now happening in her life.

It reminds me of, when I was young and met my soldier boy. That was a romantic and exciting time. The spies, the car chases and the gun fights. The wind in your hair, when you held an informant out of the window to get the truth, the satisfaction of a well-done dropkick taking out your foe and the thrill of the hunt. Oh, I miss the time when I had the right to act whiteout a thought.

But I think all this mean, I now can return to my knitting group with my head high. I have missed them after all. Where did I put the yarn? And did I remember to get the blood removed from the knitting needles, before I put them away?

**Another Monday in the Service Club**

I hear them arriving, they are arguing: "No, I don't think our history teacher will appreciate your description of the old kingdom of Egypt as a slave-based society, which used religion to extract profit from the people".

Right, that is my fault. I was one who taught her about Marx. How could I know, that she could understand it? Or more correctly, take to it, like a fish in water, with that ideology. Maybe she was a Communist theoretician in a former life. That could explain, why their empire failed so suddenly. I allow myself to laugh at the thought.

"Yahallo".

"Oh, someone is happy. Had anything nice happened?"

I look upon them. They look exhausted.

"Just a funny thought" I reply: "What had happened to you?".

"The history teacher is evil. A surprise test about the old Egyptians. Just before Christmas" Yui informs me.

"And after that we had to run the gauntlet to get here. Christmas make people lovesick, and they want me to do onmyoji for their dates, without payment. It is a hassle, that it has returned", Hachiman explain: "And it is going to be worse tomorrow. Hiratsuka-sensei is planning something evil. I suspect a test in Ibsen".

What? Why? Mysterious: "Why do you think that?" I ask.

"She is happy, she has a hot date Christmas Night. Of course, she is going to use the last chance she has to torment us before Christmas" Hachiman reply.

"I may accept your premise about a test tomorrow. But that does not explain Ibsen. Should it not be a writer with Christmas stories. Maybe H.C. Andersen, if we talk about Nordic literature?" I inquire.

Hachiman looks at me, as I do not understand: "Not a chance. You do know that her date will go wrong. She knows that subconsciousness. The date is another part of her life lie. It is going to be Ibsen".

I still don't see the connection, but Yui says: "Oh, you are so totally right. I am going to warn the others in class. You are a savior to us all. I do not want to spend the holidays doing extra homework".

What do I not see? And how can Yui see it? Something is fundamentally wrong here in this club.

Then my phone makes it clear it want my attention.

What, a text from Orimoto. Asking if we want a practical study in the art of love on the 24'th, since it is her expectation, that none of us have a date on Christmas Night.

That girl, she is so infuriating. I start to write a retribution, but I stop. She is right. I am pathetic. I have received so many letters from boy's and have even been on a quite good date. But I do not have a date Christmas Night like sister have, and I do not want to be anywhere near home to eat a Christmas cake in the family lap as in the old days, when the Hayama came over with Hayato and we visited Destinyland together.

Mother must have read Chiba Weekly News by now. Me they express sympathy for, but mother. Especially the statements from the expert in youth psychology. If we hadn't been the Yukinoshita, I would expect, there would have been people from Child protection to see me now.

I look up. Yui is looking at me expectantly. What. Were you not busy warning the others in your class? And when have I developed a weakness for dogs' eyes? I am cat only. Reluctantly, I accept.

_Kaori_

The only surprise I get, is the response from the girl with the 1.000-watt smile. She actually has a date, she claims. It is not through my forum then. A pity. Like it is a pity, that I don't have a date Christmas Night. Of course, I have received two invitations, from the chairman of the Computer Club and Tamanawa. Talk about choices, so I refused them both politely with the excuse I must work on Christmas Night.

So, I had to create some work for myself, and what better than my pathetic stack of helpless girl in Hachiman's harem. He didn't even have the guts to invite anyone of them out or me. No, I am not part of his harem. I am a colleague. I am a priestess of Eros.

Well. Not lying and doing as promised, will all help with my Karma. I did promise to train them, and it can't go worse than with my practical training of Hachiman.

And I can get to use the tickets I have received from my new sponsor, Destinyland. The Computer Club is good to me, I must say. Getting sponsors for me. Maybe I should become a puro nakodo, when I leave school? It is at least a romantic and interesting job. Suitable for a priestess of Eros.

**Hiratsuka-sensei**

I look over my class. They make me proud. Even Tobe had been able to answer the questionnaire in an amount, that meant he passed the test. My date could not go wrong this time:

"Thank you for this semester. Have fun, remember you are young and have the right to be foolish, but don't do anything so foolish, that you regret it later" I say, as I release them for the vacation.

I still remember, when I accepted the request of the captain of the boxing team for a Christmas date. He was so handsome, so tall, so strong. Those muscles. The number one boy in school. The first of so many dates which went haywire.

**The trials of Taishi III**

These days have been exhausting. Of course, Yuko confessed to me. That was bad, fortunately my guidebook has good advice regarding that: "It is not you; it is me", "You will make a guy very happy" and "There is someone else I like".

Worse was my date with Kotori. I took the standard route with her, to make it completely clear, I am not interested in her. Movie, the mall and dinner. And I picked the new Pretty Cure movie. Everyone knows that the movie made Hyousuke's date, so it should be a clear signal of not interested.

But she was happy with it. Just how many girls are Pretty Cure fans?

And the shopping in the mall. How did I end up in the lingerie shop to help her select a new night gown? And the female clerks were just dying of laughter at the sight of me. Anyone decent would have thrown me out.

After I survived that, we went to dinner. At Saize. The number one way for a guy to kill a date.

Except Kotori likes Saize. She and her family eat there often, because her father is a heavy eater.

And he came to pick her up, in his uniform as a foreman from Yukinoshita construction. Greeted me politely. But his cold eyes, as they moved over me. They held the promise, that he will kill me with one hand, and bury me somewhere where nobody would ever find me, if his daughter ever cries because of me.

Scary belongs to that family.

But worst was the meeting with Hyousuke and his brother. Sunday was going so well, and then after we meet them, everything shoved down, and then died, as Komachi left early, so she could take care of some work at home.

But now I have fulfilled the rules of the forum and can invite Komachi for Christmas Night. And sister has really come through for me. I know she has worked as a horse with costumes, but this. Two tickets for Destinyland. She is the best sister in the world.

_Hyousuke_

I look at the message. He has invited her to Destinyland. The magic place of pandas, battles and love. Those who do their marketing are either genius or mad men.

And there is her acceptance. Unfortunately, I can't stop their date. I have used my weapon. Fortunately, I am not in this battle alone. I look at the movies, where I can see Taeko following Taishi and his dates around in the city, arranging certain incidents. I could probably turn Taishi's accident with Kotori into a meme on the net.

I do not know how she do it. Ancient kung fu? Secret kunoichi ability? Tripwire? Is the village far out in the mountains, she is from, actually a hidden village?

But it is impressive, none the less, and I have her e-mail account from cram class. I route information about Taishi new date through some servers around the world. I do not think she have the ability to trace me, but who know, what ninjas are trained in today?

**Editor Asami**

I look at the small microphone. What technology is capable of today. Then I ask: "And you are sure, it can record and send everything he say or what is said to him?".

The man in the suit smiles confidently at me: "Sure, we use them in a lot of divorce cases. Normally it is enough to ensure, that the case can be handled outside of court. 24 hours of action nonstop".

I give him the photo and address of the boy: "This is your target. I want to know everything he do from the 24'th to the 25'th, especially with girls. Get good photos".

I will get the scoop; Ran is not going to win. This Christmas number of Chiba Weekly News is going to be the number one magazine of love in Japan.

**A girl by the fence**

It was unfortunately not a moonless night, but I must work with the circumstances. I had done my best to ensure Taishi's luck, either too much or too little, under his dates. All those hussies fawning over my boy, especially her. And now she will take Taishi here and force him to commit to her. Komachi is a player just like her grandfather, breaking hearts without regard for others, wherever she goes. But it seemed I had gained just such a heart as my ally in my quest.

This will be my greatest work yet. Enchanting an entire plaza. Fortunately, the guards of Destinyland are mostly interested in getting drunks and lovesick couples out of the park, so they can close down, rather than stopping me from getting in. If they even can sense me, behind my shielding.

If I succeed in this, I must ask grandmother, if I now am good enough to learn to create Koduko. Then I will be recognized as a full witch. A pity that the new oyabun do not believe in the old ways. The old oyabun would have paid handsomely for a successful pot of Koduko.


	6. 6) The art of dating at Christmas Eve

**When you wish upon a star**

_Hachiman_

I know when I am unwanted, mother. Especially when father gets that old movie projector out from the closet. Please, get with the time, and have it put on a key-desk, don't disturb the neighbor's tonight, and have an ambulance on speed-dial. Fathers form is not longer, what it was, when you made the movie.

But at least I got a bundle of yen together with a symbolic kick in my ass and a comment about being a useless son, since I had not been able to get a date tonight. But then mother doesn't know, that I expect a call later with orders to be at a ramen restaurant somewhere in Chiba.

Mother must have bribed Komachi earlier, since she has left to go karaoke caroling with some friends. As long it is not a Christmas date with a bug, singing and eating cake with friends is probably not the worst way to spend Christmas Eve. But then I am a proud loner, so what do I know about that?

So how to spend my time? I should probably find some gifts to my Miko's as payment for their voluntary work in my temple. But what would be reasonable gifts? Too little, and I will be teased, especially by a certain fox. Too much, and they will be embarrassed.

I can ask Hiratsuka-sensei when we have ramen later, if she has any ideas about what I should do in regard to gifts, or I could ask Tanaka-san at the Association. Maybe there is a procedure for that, since it seems that the Association have a procedure for everything.

_Tanaka_

As I hear the ring ring of the phone, I wonder. Who calls on this day? This is a day for love, not work. I look myself in the mirror. Yes, I think I look suitable for my date tonight. Safe is the message I am going for. The more comfortable she is with the situation, the easier my work.

The phone continues. Hopefully it is not more work regarding the visit of the Imperial Highnesses. The court official is impossible. It is as they are trained in being obnoxious.

I give after for the noise and take it. Oh, it is the boy. What does he want now?

"Hallo, Abe no same, how can I help?".

"Sorry to disturb, Tanaka-san. I am out looking for gifts for the Miko's as payment for they work. Are there any rules in regard to what they should get?" he asks.

Why would he pay them for that? It is an honor for them to serve. Youth now, today. But maybe. My girl is one of them, and it would be advantageous for me, if I could get her somewhere, when I discreetly can remove the spell work later, if she succeeds in getting away. It is best, there is nothing for any enforcer to trace afterward. So:

"Well, there is actually no rules in that regard, Abe no sama. But if I may suggest?"

The reply is: "Pease do, I have no idea at all".

The boy is already turning into a real sama, easily to guide. I think I will get a good relationship with him in the future: "The Association have interest in several old shines and temples, who also have facilities for staying, including some with hot-springs. The temple can hire such a place for a reasonable price for training purpose".

"Oh, you mean we can get a weekend at an in with food and a hot-spring cheaply?".

"Yes, Abe no sama".

"That sounds perfect. Can the Association arrange booking and transport? Then I will return with some possible dates for the training".

"We live to serve, Abe no sama".

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. And sorry to disturb, and if you have a date tonight, good luck with it".

"Thank you, Abe no sama. The same to you".

The boy is rather nice. Wishing me success with my errand. Now, I must have him trained to tip for services. He has kobans enough to share.

_Hachiman II_

I like the professionalism of men like Tanaka. Maybe I could hire him to run the temple on a day to day basis, taking care of all those administrative details? After all, a successful leader is one, who can delegate work to others. Source: Me and a lot of others, who don't like to work. To work is to lose.

And a hot-spring sounds good. Maybe I can get my angel to participate? I did miss the chance to take a bath with Totsuka in Kyoto. The pain. I still remember the pain.

I need something soothing, like a Max Coffee, some snack and a manga. The mall next to the community center should be the closest place.

I feel the touch of a shoulder on my back, so I turn around. A man looks apological at me, and give me a small bow, before hurrying away, checking his phone. I check my wallet. It is where it should be. Just another crash in the Christmas throng, except we are not that many here. People. Look around when walking, not at your phone.

_Yukino_

Coal in a sock is obviously not an item, they have ready for sale at Christmas. A lot of opportunities regarding socks, but no coal. So maybe socks with reindeers and a stone painted black. Sister will understand it, and probably consider it funny.

As a gift for Hachiman, his own teacup chosen by Yui and with a print chosen by me. It will eliminate the need for a paper cup, and as such help create a better future. It is the act of the individual, that changes the world. That is actually a quite good sentence. I will put it on my homepage, when it is ready. I look forward to seeing the presentation of my homepage after Christmas. Maybe it can be ready, so I can put up a speech for New Year on it.

Yui. I don't know what to get for her. It was easier last time, when I was looking together with Hachiman. Even if Yui misunderstood what her gift was. Using it as a neckless. Only Yui.

Nothing to do but stroll around and hope I get an idea. I take the escalator down, and there we meet.

_Hachiman III_

I look at her, just my luck. Of course, I enjoy the view of her, as her body become more and more visible, as the escalator move her down to me. A sight most men and boys will enjoy. Source: A lot of literature, but my danger sense has just started doing overtime. What is dangerous in this situation?

"Good evening", she greets me.

"Hey, out shopping?": A stupid question with the bags she is carrying, but then I am not known for my eloquence, but my eyes. Source: A lot of other people, especially of the female kind.

"And what about you? What are you doing out so late?" She asks.

"My mother and father want to enjoy the night together, watching a movie they did when they were students. We children know to get away, when they start getting love sappy" I reply with a smile: "So why are you out?":

_Yukino II_

He smiles, as he tells about his parents. I feel envious. I don't remember seeing my parents that way. Formal and cold, yes, and then the other way, when I opened the door. To think I was created through that.

I look at him. It is as Yui has remarked. He is filling out, as he is turning from a boy into a man. His chest and legs look more engraved and he stands straighter than before. Is it a result of his dance training? But his eyes. They look wrong. It is as his head have the mission to carry his eyes. What do they see? Oh, he asks me something, why I'm out?

"I am looking for a gift for Yui. I am going to meet her later", I respond.

"Oh, Christmas cake. I myself am going for ramen, probably very spicy" he replies.

What is it with him and ramen? It was also ramen in Kyoto, together with Hiratsuka-Sensei. Don't tell me, he is meeting with her. She is a teacher; he is a student. That is indecent. Don't go the way of Hayato.

"So, it is still difficult to find something to her? What a mess last time. What about a book?" He says.

"Yui, a book?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, Yui has talked a lot about Marxism lately. Maybe Yui likes its structured approach. As many other religions, it is based on the principle, that man is good, but as such it is faulty, because man is ignorant, lazy and gleeful" he laughs.

"Yes, man is. That's why we women always must ensure, that man is held to the task" I reply happily. We are back in the game, 15 – zero to me.

But he is right, Maybe a book by Henry George about land value tax. That is one of the issues that Marx didn't do.

"Let's go to the bookshop. I was going there anyway. I am looking for some manga to spend time until I get my call" he responds.

"What call?" I ask.

"From Hiratsuka-Sensei, when her date has burned her," he answers, as it was quite natural. There is something wrong in that statement.

_Hachiman IV_

Sometimes Yukino asks the most obvious questions, like this:

"How do you know that Hiratsuka-Sensei will be burned by her date?".

We create reality with words, we change reality by words. In the beginning there was the word, and the word was with God. Or that is what most Christians say's.

"Because Hiratsuka-Sensei expects her date to go wrong. She is her own enabler. So, somehow it is going to go wrong with her date tonight. And when it has gone wrong, then she will call me to meet her somewhere to eat ramen and let her vent her anger. And the ramen it is always spicy. The hotter the date, the more she is burned, the spicier the ramen. And she has a very hot date tonight".

"Why do you not tell Hiratsuka-Sensei that? So, she does not stay caught in her loop of self-harm" Yukino continues her barrages of questions. Her twisted sense of noblesse obliges at work again.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei already knows that subconscious. I told you before, that it is part of her life-lie. The lie that she wants to get married, that she wants to fulfill the expectations of family and friends, of society. The failures are the stories she tells herself and others, to make her accepted by society, by making her the fool. Hiratsuka-Sensei could get married tomorrow, is she actually wanted to be married, as long as she does not expect anything genuine" I explain.

_Yukino III_

What does he mean by that? Something genuine? I don't understand: "Something genuine?".

He gazes at me whit his dead eyes, and yet, something seems to stir inside them as he answers me: "Genuine. It is different from person to person. For my parents it is the ability to be together without words. To understand each other. I think I have been spoiled by their example. But I want to know; I want to understand, I want peace of mind from understanding, so I may achieve tranquility in being. My teachers will say I am arrogant, in trying to reach such a level at my age, when it takes ages to reach it, and most never get there".

He speaks words, but what does he really say? Understanding and reaching tranquility. That is quite Buddhist, like a real priest speak. Is Hachiman serious now? Does he actually wish to become a priest now? Will he do the work, that would make him worthy to be called sama? I thought he was doing it in order to get his inheritance and not have to work. Have I changed him so much? It makes me feel good, that I can make others changes for the better. By being their example or by the rod and the whip. I smile, as I reply: "Abe-no san, I accept your request, it is after all, what the Service club is for". Oops, what did I just think?

_Hachiman V_

A request. How did she perceive our conversation as a request from me? I thought I was just showing off, by being intelligent, cool and deep. But why am I trying to show off to her now?

Her legs as they appeared slowly, as the escalator brought her into my view, the way, her hair moved, as she got off it. Down mind. Down body. You both know the dangers she is for our reality. You are not going to put her back on the pedestal, we have removed her from. She is just a mortal girl. Not a Goddess. We will see the movie of her in the cat suit again, when we get home. That should be enough to satisfy us.

We walk to the bookstore, as I get myself under control again. I am an idiot, subject to the base instinct of man. Youth is evil.

_Yukino IV  
_Freud, where do those slip comes from? Don't tell me, I know I am the product of my parents, but I am not my parents. I must get myself under control again. Fortunately, he is silent now. Maybe they have a book about my problem, no not a problem, a challenge.

_Kaori_

I slammed the door, as I got in. Tamanawa is an idiot. Why did he have to arrange a Christmas party for the elders, when we also had the march to do? It may have been the original idea for the cooperation with Sobu High but doing it alone had been a mistake. We simply didn't have the resources to do it properly alone. What a mess.

Hopefully none of the elders would die of the cakes we had bought cheaply from a failed café to solve the manpower problem, and most of the elders were probably deaf in advance, so would not have been harmed by the cats wailing from our orchestras. But then, Chiba city would probably see the arrangement as synergy between the school system and the nursing home, and a cost saving initiative over time by reducing the numbers of retirees in the city.

Have I been damaged by the way Tamanawa speak?

And of course, the girl who showed interest in Hachiman before, had asked why I had shown up in the media with him, when I had told her, how bad his face was. It had taken time to convince her, that we were out training and that she is more than welcomed to ask him for a date, when I get the time to approve his profile. Maybe I should recruit some first years in April to work as my gofers to get more time. My colleague is not the only one awaiting approval. Serving a God is hard work.

This is not the best way to start my Christmas teaching program of his girls. But at least the rest of the day could not be worse than it has already been. I then see my mother with a strange old man, sitting in the living room. He is holding yarn, no, please. Great Eros, have I not labored enough in your name? Why must I suffer so, think of the poor orphans in the world.

_The chief_

I look at the young girl, she is quite a pretty brunette, although she badly needs some advice regarding her hair. It does not suit her, turning her somewhat common, when she could be special, although she will never be as beautiful as her mother was at that time, but then she has also genes from her father, who was one of my most trusted men in those days. Hopefully it makes her less volatile than her mother. There was a reason her father was the only man in my squadron who dared to marry her, even if they all fancied her then.

I nod politely at her, but don't move. I know very well not to run any risk with the yarn. I don't want any of those knitting needles in my body by a "mistake". Her mother was after all my best assassin in the time when the war was cold.

_Kaori II_

I think I have seen him before, but why is he here now?

Mother smiles at me and ask: "Do you remember our old captain? Last time you saw him, you were very little". The old man nods at me, but don't move his arms. He must know mother well; she hates it when her yarn goes into rags.

So, he is one of father's old officers. I bow politely.

"Nice to meet you again, little peach. It is long time since I have had the chance to be back in Chiba", the old man says.

Argh, not that. One who knows my baby name. It took me long time to get father and mother to drop it, and so long as the terrible three is out of Japan, no one else should know it. I am a woman now, not a baby.

_Yukino V_

As I browse around in the book shop and picked up interesting books, I pass by a table, which present the history book of Chiba in the Sengoku period, I got a copy of through my date. An old man is holding a copy of the book in his hand, looking as he is evaluating if he should buy it.

I give him a small bow, saying: "I found it very interesting, when I read it. Lots of stories about Chiba, I didn't know about".

Not, at least the story about how Toyotomi destroyed the Chiba clan in his unification of Japan, and the role my family had in that, as vassals of Tokugawa. It is nice, that such things, don't matter today. After all, Tobe-san has never mentioned it, and his mother is one of my mother's best friends. Time lays all wounds, even if it is a fun thought, that according to the family trees Tobe-san would be our future daimyo, if the family had not been defeated, since his uncle do not have any male heirs.

So, it is for the best, that we were victorious, Kyoto was such a mess. If Tobe-san was to be the daimyo of Chiba, mother would undouble try to get me to marry him, and then I would have to use the rod and the whip to keep him and Chiba in order. No, not again. I look at the self-help books I have found. One of them must surely have the solution to my challenge.

"I think I recognize you. You are the daughter of our Diet-member, are you not?".

I look up again, the old man. Yes, I was speaking to him: "Yes, I am".

"Oh, I saw you doing the speech with my grandchildren. Very impressive. I had the honor to work with your great grandfather in the start of the fifties, when I was a young man. I know he would be proud of you. Your great-grandfather was a true leader. I hope one day you can take up his mantle. Chiba has been a sorry lacking in leadership for a long time. Maybe, yes. Since you recommended me a book, I think I should recommend you one too. It holds important lessons, even if it was written by a foreigner".

_Megumi_

"And I am a material girl", I sing as Madonna's new hit fades out and the others started to applaud my performance. I look around at the other girls from the club and Minami-chan, who for the first time is a participant of this gathering of hunters of treasures.

The professor has hopefully dug deep in his wallet, because "Diamonds are a girl's best friend", and I have won the girls Christmas competition every year, since I started to work at the club, and I won't start to lose now. A fun fact is that I have won, even if I am probably the only virgin in the room and in our year at Sobu High.

But as grandmother always say to me, I must ensure, before everything else, that the boy has: "Put a ring on it". Otherwise, it is not genuine, and I would just turn out as her and mother, losers in love. Not my destiny.

I walk to Minami-chan and give her the microphone:" Up girl, lets us hear your battel-song".

As Minami-chan starts to sing "Take a chance on me", I evaluate her. When the professor told me, that his friend work for the Association and handles our Kazoku boy on their behalf, I know I was in luck. And yes, Minami-chan is beautiful enough, so that the professor's friend will try to impress us with his importance and spill everything.

That boy may have said, he can't afford to take me in a private plane to shop in Paris, but the rumors about him says something else, and "the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mister Right".

_Hachiman VI_

As I sit and enjoy a Max Coffee and some new isekai manga, I feel a chill down my back. My danger sense is still doing overtime. What is happening, since I am so nervous?

Yukino seems to be finished, as she is now paying for a stable of books. How can that be dangerous?

She comes over, and put the books on the table, and leave for the counter of the café. I allow myself to indulge my curiosity, drag them over, and look them through. Self-help book, self-help book, self-help book, another self-help book, and one gift-wrapped. That must be the gift for Yui. And the last one: Nietzsche, no. Yukino may be a type of a loner, but not the type of a loner, who will be able to understand Nietzsche. God may be dead, but Yukino's twisted sense of honor combined with the will to power. Great Goddess spares us, misunderstanding this could turn her into a dark general.

"You like the book? I got it recommended in the store, from a man who knew my great-grandfather", I hear her voice. Busted.

I look at Yukino, as she sits down with her cup of tea and respond carefully: "I read some Nietzsche when I were younger. He is quite difficult to understand and that he is German making it even worse. There is not a German philosopher who don't use 100 pages to confuse, what could be explained clearly in 1 page".

"I have never read him, only heard about him. He was thick with nihilism and Nazism, was he not?" she asks.

Yes, there are some of the misunderstandings: "Writers, especially philosophers, are quickly misunderstood or misused, especially by those who are in power, or seek to become powers themselves. Some of them even do it themselves or change their philosophy over time. So, one must always read with great care and not be too excited.

There is a story about a famous Canadian organization theorist, who once left his ivory tower to see how his pupils had used his teaching, and the conclusion was that it was not us Japanese who had beaten the American in the industrial game at that time. It was the Americans themselves who had killed of their industry, by using his ideas wrongly.

This was of cause before the stagnation started here in Japan, and the Americans changes their scare of Japan to the Middle East instead".

Hopefully my warning would keep Yukino from misunderstanding too much. One can hope, one can dream. Fortunately, many read, few understand, and less is actually able to use it in practice. It is the last one you must watch. Everything done for the first time unleashes a demon.

_Yukino VI_

No doubt, that Hachiman still needs my help. That sounded like one of the essay's that got Hiratsuka-sensei to deliver Hachiman into my care. Typical boy posturing or maybe I should call it man splatting, he is after all soon a young man.

"The other books, what are they fore?" he asks.

Ups, explanation fast: "I think they can be useful, when we answer the questions, we get by mails".

"Oh, good thinking. That should reduce the time we have to use on it," he says, as he smiles.

Yes, point to me, again. He is easy that way. Everything that will result in less work for him, make him stop thinking.

Now back to my original question, why do you eat ramen with Hiratsuka-sensei often: "So the ramen we had in Kyoto with Hiratsuka-sensei was nothing new for you?".

"No, that happens from time to time. After all, she must bribe me, to ensure, that I don't report her to the authorities for her use of violence on me", he replies with a laugh.

"Oh, so you are in SM relation with her?" I ask astonished. What is going on here? Is Hiratsuka-sensei doing, what I want to do, could she give me tips? Ugh, not again. Hachiman is bad for me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. This is not a sexual relation. This is about me getting free food from our big sister," he replies, anger starting to show up in his voice.

"Our big sister?" I prompt him.

"Yes, why did you think she put me in your club? Hiratsuka-sensei is just like our big sister. She is worried about us and wish to make it possible for us to change for something better. What she is not able to do for herself, she wishes to do for us. It is nice of her, even if it doesn't work".

"Doesn't work?": Am I turning into that computer program that was a craze some years back, which turn your last words into a question, so you can psychologize yourself?

Something seems to move inside his eyes, as he smiles at me, as he knows a secret, I don't know. What am I seeing? "No, we do not need to change to fit into society. We change the society to fit us instead".

Wait, what just happen. What did he say? Oh, it is already that time. It is time to meet Yui. It seems I must break off our game for today, but of course it is another win for me.

I quickly finish the rest of my cup and get up: "Sorry I have to leave you, but I have to go to meet Yui now".

"Merry Christmas, and give my regard to Yui too, and then we will see each other at New Year", he responds.

Maybe I should give Yui an extra present: "You are welcome to accompany me. I am going to meet Yui at Kaihin High".

"Kaihin High, why is she there?" he inquirer, clearly surprised by my statement.

I explain: "She is doing something for the Computer Club of Kaihin High. She was on a date with one of the boy's in the club and was roped in to help them with a game, they are designing".

Oh, your eyes start to show some sign of life. Did you feel something when I mentioned that she was on a date? So maybe you have some affection for her, after all, even if you refuse her. Is jalousie something that works for you? Will you also react? If I told you that I have been on a date.

And then I can also use the time to get back to my original question. Why do you eat ramen with Hiratsuka-sensei often? "So, the ramen we had in Kyoto with Hiratsuka-sensei was nothing new for you?".

_Hachiman VI_

Didn't she ask that question before? Is this what they call Deja Vue? "No, ramen I can eat anytime, with anyone. Especially, if I don't have to pay for it".

"Why did she then offer to take us out to ramen again, when we leave school, if it is something you do already?" she asks.

"Probably to settle our bet official, although it is meaningless. After all, I have already won, but at least you then will get ramen as a consolation prize. Be happy for that", I respond.

Suddenly she looks shaken: "What, how can you have won the bet? Never".

Oh, she hadn't realized that: "What would you ask of me if you win?".

_Yukino VII_

What I would ask for? You will get to lick my boot, while… Stop. Not that kind of wish. Stop the question, he is answering my question with a new question. Where has he learned to answer like a politician? "Not that easy, Hikiloser. Answer my question, before giving me one. Why have you already won the competition?".

"Because I would have you cross-play as a cat and Yui as a dog. And I have already achieved that with the march, so since I have received the reward for winning, I have already won. Unfortunately, Isshiki-san didn't come as a fox, but I still have a little more than a year to achieve that goal. And I will, even if her foxiness is strong. Her natural self will be shown to the world, so she can't hide herself anymore".

That pervert, so the rumor that the march was a cover for his fetish for furries is true. Have I lost the war by winning the battles? I thought he did it to get my attention, I thought he… Lesson to myself, know your enemy's goals before engaging in war: "Pervert Hikkie".

_Hachiman VI_

Truth can be hard to digest. I have never heard Yukino scream like that, or seen her face turns ashen before, not even when we tried to learn Yui to bake cakes. Hopefully, it is not the signs of a Yuki-onna preparing to kill.

"Yukinon, we are here". The sound of Yui. Saved. Yui may be willing to help Yukino to get rid of my body, but Yukino would get ashamed, if she killed me in a public place, where other would see it, since it would signal that she didn't have her feelings under control.

But what is this? Yui yes, we should meet her here. But what are the others doing here? Even the fire queen is here. All my Miko's except Rumi-chan, the fox, Minami and the "breasts". What are they doing here? And who are those boys? Stop drooling on the sidewalk, boys.

Don't tell me, that Kaori has arranged a mixer for them with those boys? Most of them looks like proud loners. Source: Myself, after all, I can recognize them by a glance, since I am the king of loners.

The tall one of them looks thus, like he is in the wrong crowd, even if his hair is orange. He is far too pretty, is he a half-blood? And the boy to the left, there is a stench of evil from him, he reminds me of someone, but who? Don't matter, I will remember it, if it is important.

Yukino is talking with Yui, I seem to be forgotten. I activate my stealth skill, none of this concerns me. Back to the café, Max Coffee and isekai is to be my bliss, until I receive my call. May the Kaihin boys have the honor, or should I say the horrors, of the company of the Sobu girls this Christmas night, but better them that me.

_Kaihin Computer Club, also, known, by very few, as RE/GAIN _

"Damn riajuu, flaunting his harem before us". (Why him, and not me, such an unjust world)

"Poor cat-girl, do you see, how she looks? I sure, he just has forced her to es-ee-ecks in a back alley against her will". (Oh, cat-girl in heat in the back alley. I must see her video again).

"It is wrong that she must do, what he wants, just because her mother wants to be an aristocrat, "Les aristocrates à la lanterne" (For the first time, I have understood how the world actually functions. Everything fits, like zeros and ones. Yui explain everything so easy. She is a true teacher).

"And the other poor girls. Such an injustice will be stopped, when RE/GAIN have control (and then they will date us instead).

"Such a riajuu. Riajuu should just explode" (in chorus).

_Kaori III_

I'm sure, I did see Hachiman, but where did he vanish off to? But then, I should not be surprised. It is a male ability to disappear whenever, there are works to do. And what is it with Yukino? She looks like she is out of order, what has Hachiman done now? Something exciting, something romantic?

_The chief II_

I leave the household of the Orimoto whitout damage. I consider my visit a win. The daughter was a goldmine of information regarding the boy. Claiming he was just a colleague. Oh, girl, continue to tell yourself that lie. But that is good. Your mother will now be on her guard at New Year. One can never be careful enough when one plays the game.

Ah, the life we had here in Chiba, playing the game, which goods and soldiers transported through the harbor to Korea, Vietnam and Cambodia? Who is a spy, a counterspy, a double agent or a triple agent? False flag operations, secret deals and bodies to bury.

Maybe he is home? He was so strong and so handsome in his leather, then. A wish upon a star worth, but unfortunately not with the necessary clearance level.

**Of mouse, man and cat**

_Mouse_

Guarding the access to Angel Ladder Café is not a job with any prestige, but as a young brother, it is my job on Christmas night, so the older brothers can hang out with girls. Hopefully there will be no problems tonight.

"Ding". The elevator door open.

I fix my suit. It does not fit perfectly, but a better one must wait until I have made the Yen. Then I will buy a Burberry and invite the cat-girl out.

I look upon the guest to make the official greeting. What, no guest, and why is there a cat here? Does the hotel have a cat to ensure that are not any mouse and rats in the building? It must be quite a smart cat, since it can find out to use the elevator. Several of my classmates would probably fail to do that.

But nothing in the rules against a cat being here. I have read the rules very carefully. It always pays to know the rules. It gives you one up on the authorities. I open the door to the bar.

_Kamakura_

I leave the place, where humans gather to lose their senses. My work here is done, but still I have some work to do this Christmas night, before I can get my well-deserved rest. It is a long shot, but if an heir is to be ensured today, truth must be heard from drunk people.

I walk through the door, where the young servant waits for me. He quickly understands my order and call the elevator. I look him over; before entering. He reminds me of a mouse, but he is young and trainable. I feel generous on this night which celebrate love, and I need some assistance with all that work, the heir is giving me. Work is sabotaging my naptime. To work is to lose. I will recommend this mouse for the honor to serve a higher race.

_Haruno_

I receive my call. My signal to go. I know she will also call him. I smile at the young man I am accompanying to the charity event today. A son of one of my father's business connections. "Sorry, I have to leave. It seems one of my girlfriends have gotten herself into a mess, and I must go save her. It is unfortunate what can happen at Christmas night".

He looks at me, asking: "It is something I can help you with?".

Nice guy, but also a very boring guy. He has done nothing but talk about steel under the dinner: "No, thank you. It is a girl matter. Do you know Ichika-san? She is a real talented artist and do a lot of figures in metal".

I wave the girl, I have ensured to be here, to come and replace me.

As I leave, Ichika is already serving him sake. Don't say I don't do anything for others. I can be quite friendly – to the right kind of people, and Ichika is talented, but without the connections or the money to make it in the world of art. Hopefully she will not ask me to become her maid of honor. Weddings are a bore.

_Hachiman_

My phone goes bip, and I am torn out of the magic world, I have spent the last hours in. My invitation for ramen has arrived. But why does she want me to meet her there. It is such a posh place.

_Mouse II_

Ding. The elevator door open. I look, I bow, and I open the door to the bar.

Ding. The elevator door open. I look, I bow, and I open the door to the bar.

Ding. The elevator door open. I look, I bow deeply, hit the button to signal, that a VIP has arrived, and open the door to the bar.

"Stupid boy, why did you lock that boy dressed like that in and you even pressed the VIP button? He should not have been allowed in that clothes, and he went straight to disturb Yukinoshita-sama at the bar. I am going to tell the older brothers, what you have done" the headwaiter yells, as he put his face into mine.

I smile politely and whisper into his ear: "So where the mother failed with her younger daughter, she now tries to rise by using the charm of her older daughter, and for your information, the Yukinoshita is not to be addressed with sama. Their line is not old enough for that honor to be used".

"What are you saying? Are you crazy?", the headwaiter continues to yell in my face, his face now turning blue.

"The boy who entered is Abe-no Sama, whose ancestor is a God. The order is that Abe-no Sama must be treated like the oyabun. But maybe you didn't get the memo? I am sure the older brothers would like to hear, how you speak about the owner of Chiba" I reply softly, while my smile grows.

Something of what I said, he must have understood, as he quickly withdraws from my face and start bowing to me, shaking: "No, no, I understand now, sorry. I am sorry. No reason to talk to the older brothers about this, please. I will send something good out to you, to compensate you for your hard work, please".

I keep my smile on, as he bows to me again. I then return his bow. He leaves. So many people with a little bit of power, thinking they are important. Be polite, smile and then enjoy it, when they burn themselves.

I turn around, check my suit and wait.

Ding. The elevator door open. I look, I bow, and I open the door to the bar.

_Hachiman_

I remember it as more difficult to get in here before. They must have lowered their standards.

And Yukino didn't pay for me, when we were here. That club activity did cost me a lot of Yen, and, what is it she is named? didn't even give me a discount, despite the fact, that we are classmates. How they treat me.

But priest needs food, so where are that teacher of mine? I look around and identifies a woman with long black hair. Sitting by the bar and already looking sloshed. Right, burned badly. But that's not the problem. The problem is the women next to her with short dark hair. What is the demon doing here? Is this some form of karma, great Goddess? I get the time to read some manga and now I must pay the piper?

I slip in on the bar chair beside Shizuka-sensei, that at least keep her between me and the demon. Unfortunately, she seems out of it, mumbling, while squeezing a glass with some sort of dark liquid in it: "I am cursed, cursed, the old lady is right. I am cursed".

I look at the demon. She responds by pushing her mobile down the bar to me. It shows "Breaking news. Policeman saves famous idol from stalker. Idol vows to marry her savior".

Right, that does seem odd, my teacher has the worst luck, but coincidence happens.

The waiter is looking at us, as there is something wrong. Do we look that weird? An older man comes and say something to the waiter, sending him away. Then the older man addresses me "It is an honor for us to be allowed to serve you, Abe no sama. What is your wish?".

Well, he is greasing it thickly. They must be doing really bad, if they speak like that to get tips: "Some coffee, please, very sweet".

"One moment, Abe no sama" he says, bows and then start brewing some coffee. Why do Haruno looks so irritated? What have I done now?

"How in hell? Do you know that he is the most uppity waiter in the town, and he treats you as you are the emperor" Haruno snaps: "This is so unfair. Mother is madder at you, that I or Yukino-chan have ever been able to make her, father is so pleased by your actions, and you have turned sister into a national sex-symbol. Why haven't you done anything for me, Abe no SAMA?". I hear the sound of her glass being knocked down in the bar. The other waiter returns and fill it.

I look sideways at her, showing a degree of pity: "Your karma is bad. Welcome in the group". What, do I now have sympathy for the devil?

A cup of coffee is placed before, there is cream and some cacao on the top: "Your French coffee, Abe no Sama, please enjoy". I nod to the waiter as thanks. I have never had French coffee before, but it looks very sweet and smell delicious. I take a sip. It also tastes good. Life is bitter, so coffee should at least be sweet. Maybe I will give a tip, when we leave.

"Your karma is bad? Please, you are living the dream of every teenage boy in the world, surrounded by a harem of beauties every day" Haruno continues her tirade.

I turn to the side, leaning against the bar, enjoying a darn good cup of coffee, looks over the still muttering body of my homeroom teacher at Haruno, and ask with a sigh: "You mean the number of violent women, who subject me to physical and/or mentally harm every day?".

"Well, that is necessary, that's how we change a male from a boy to a man. It is hard work, especially with you, who are totally clueless" Haruno quip, now suddenly sporting an evil smile. Her combat instinct seems to have been activated. She is just like her sister, just a bit prettier and a more evil version, even if her hair is short. Has my fascination with Yukino given me a hair-fetish? But my angel would not look good with long hair. That would change my angel, and perfection should as the only object not be changed, since something perfect can't be more perfect. I am a man of logic. She has not given me a long hair-fetish. It's just the fact that girls in my eyes look better with long hair.

"Oh, so it's all of you, and not only the girls I know. The world just makes more sense now" I reply sardonically: "Yuigahama-san assaults me in public in order to abuse my body, and your sister wants to drag me down in a cellar to put me in chains and whip me. What is your fetish?".

While Haruno chews on my statement, I drink the last of my coffee. It is fortunately replaced with a new one, as soon as I place it back on the bar. They really do their best to sell.

"Playing with men, I think. Most of you are so easy and boring. At least you give me some fun from time to time" Haruno respond, sounding a bit sad. No, no sympathy with the devil. And also, down with you. A girl telling you, that you are a bit interesting do not mean that.

"You don't understand, what it means to be a grown-up. You give up on a lot of things. Freedom, hope, the right to choose for yourself" Haruno complains. She must be deep in her cup, since she does nothing but complaining, instead of playing with me as usual. So Haruno can get drunk. But better a drunk devil than a playing devil.

"Now they want me to marry Hayato-kun, just because our mothers are beastie and our fathers are business partners, so he can help me running the company, when the time comes. It will make for such a wonderful dinner-table, fuck me" Haruno says, as she throws the drink into her mouth, and slam the glass down in the bar. The glass is refilled quickly.

Yes, thank you. No, actually, what it is she is saying: "You are to marry the great fake? Now, you have my sympathy". I raise my cup in honor of her and empty it. I put it down. It is quickly replaced with a new one. I like the service here.

"The fake. That is a good name for him. Is it my sister, who call him that?" Haruno return, while getting her glass.

"Nope, my own production. Everything he does is false; he is a mask carrying a mask, refusing to do anything in order to retain status que, so I call him a fake" I explain.

"You do know the story about what the fake did to my sister" Haruno ask.

"Failed to help her, when she was bullied, yes" I reply.

"As if that was the problem. It may be, what Yukino-chan tells people. The truth is much worse. No, she fell in love with him the summer before high school and granted him her heart and virginity, thinking that he would marry him, as our parents had planned. But the very next day he gave it away. She saw him entering a love hotel with another girl. Never mix love with marriage in business, never trust a man" Haruno started to yell, as she slammed the now empty glass back on the bar.

Her yelling woke our companion: "Yes, never trust a man. They are all bastards, and I am the one cursed to meet them all. I am cursed, just like the old lady on the mountain said".

The old lady on the mountain, don't tell me that Sensei have met the witch: "So you have met the witch, the lady of the left side of the mountain. She does know a bit about curses. According to the village rumors my grandfather and she had a thriving business. She curses people for money. My grandfather then took the cursed people's money for cleansing them".

"Yes, she said, my aura is spotted like a leopard, and that you should be able to remove it" as Sensei raise herself up from the bar and turn to my side: "Please cleanse me".

I look at her, what is she talking about. Don't tell me, that Sensei believes that: "Sorry, you have to wait until I have taken my degree, and then I probably have to train for some years with land and animals, before I am allowed to do rituals for people".

"No, do it now, or I will never get married", Sensei yells.

"I will marry you, if you can wait for me" I offer.

Sensei looks me over, and then shake her head: "That is nice of you, but you have nothing of that, I want from a man".

Hey, here I am offering, and now you say I am not a man, my revenge will be great: "All right then, but the consequence is on you and you will pay for two sets of ramen to me. This shit always leaves me hungry". I hit her on the head, and scream: "Evil, in the name of Inari Okami, begone".

The light goes out, and Sensei's head is in my lap. Oops, did I hit her too hard? Fortunately, as it is dark, I can quickly place her head back on the bar. It would not be good if someone had a picture of us with her head there. That will quickly be misunderstood, and I appreciate being alive.

"Please, be calm, this is not an earthquake. A fuse must have been sprung" a voice says. Soon after the light return. I see Haruno look speculatively at me: "Do this happens every time you do priest business?".

Before I can answer, the nice waiter returns: "So sorry about that, Abe no sama. Please accept these new drinks as a small compensation for your trouble. The management is very sorry, that it has happened. It must be all the Christmas decoration, who is overloading the power cops.

"So, can you do the same for me, solve my problem with the fake here and now?" Haruna asks.

Another one. When do they learn? "Yes, but you must take responsibility for it. That would be a blessing, not a cleansing. And in return you must pay the bill. Last time I was here, your sister didn't pay for me".

"What, we are the women. We expect you to pay for us" Haruno returns with a laugh.

"I am not courting, and you must pay for services delivered. The Goddess favor does not come cheap" I quip.

"So, you do not want my body as payment. I am disappointed. There are a lot of men who would like to get their hands on this. Am I too old for you?" Haruno ask, as she is leaning forward to me, over Sensei's body. Ups, that view is alluring. Black lace on that very well-worn bra. Down boy.

As I hit her on the head, I say: "No, but it would not be genuine, if I did it for your body. In the name of Inari Okami, bless this woman with luck". The light goes out again. This is getting annoying.

I take my coffee from the bar and drink it. Hopefully they will get ready quickly. Priest now need food badly.

_Mouse III_

As the sama and his two girls prepare to leave, 10.000 yens arrive with the elevator to take the next shift.

We both bow, as they leave. They seem quite wasted. Just what has the headwaiter served them?

I then say goodbye to 10.000 yen, wishing him a good night. Then I leave with the bottle of sake, I received from the café for my good work. I know just who to give it. As the great book says one cannot have too many friends.

That I am the son of the Rat gives me some protection, so I got through my unofficial admission ceremony with only a kick in my ass, when I passed out from sake, and got the name Mouse, but poor 10.000 yen. He woke up in the park, with his pants around his knees, a sore red bottom, and a note saying thank you for a good night together with a fanghuang note. The older brother's say's with laughter, that his scream could be heard far away.

The older brothers can be very devious. So, he got the name 10.000 yen. He will never get rid of it, even if he gets to be the oyabun one day.

As I get down, I see two men in salary uniform trying to harass the sama and the girls. Fortunately, the two men are very drunk. I move quickly and hit them in their stomachs. They collapse onto the street and start to vomit. I quickly turn them and ensure; they can't kill themselves. That would be bad for business.

I then bow to the sama and his girls: "The management is very sorry that this has happened. Please excuse it".

They look rather stunned by my action. The oldest of the girl starts to laugh: "You are good. But that means I don't get to punch them. Then I must punch you instead, Hachiman".

"Please. no, that will hurt my stomach, and reduce my enjoyment of the ramen", the sama begs. Is that fear in his eyes? But it does not look as he feared being hit. Does he fear for his food that much?

"It will be delayed. We will go eat ramen with the panda. I have tickets to Destinyland. I won them at an afterparty at a wedding. I won two times, so 4 tickets to be used by couples. They said I could go alone twice; those bastards" the girl says. Then she turned to me. "So young man, you have a mean hook. Do you want to escort us gorgeous girls to the place, where pandas' battles for love?".

They are both very beautiful, especially the sister. How would she look in a cat-suit? But that kind of thinking is a bad strategy. Dating two sisters at the same time will only give me problems. One of the few of the brotherhood, who had a name change was Nuts. He got his name after the sisters, he dated at the same time, found out what he did, and then took his nuts: "I am honored by the offer of such a beauty as you, but unfortunately I am forced by duty to decline. Please forgive your servant, noble lady".

"Sniff, another man just refused me. It seems your curse breaking didn't work, Hachiman-san" the women said.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me. You must wait until I have taken my degree, before I can remove any curses" the sama replies.

"At least he is polite, Shizuka-chan. That is more than many today. Hachiman-kun, you should learn from him" the older sister says.

"Now you sound just like your sister, Save the world. Please, the ramen" the sama complained. Is he a kind of a food addict?

They start to leave. The older sister blows me a kiss as goodbye as she joins her girlfriend. Yes, she will also look good in a cat-suit. I nearly regretted my choice, but I have work to do. Duty before fun.

I draw the two guys into a side alley, so they don't pollute the area. One of them has a small briefcase attached to his wrist. The logo. The older brothers discourage that the guests have their belonging stolen, since it will reduce the chance of repeating customers, but one must take gambles to win. I get my knife out.

_Kamakura II_

I look upon the mess. Another fine mess. The two men I had befuddle had not created the situation, I had hoped for. The heir had not become the hero in the eyes of the two women, so they would be more inclined to him. It cannot be helped. I have other mice to catch this night, or rather fish this time. At least my evaluation of the servant is confirmed. He had moved without hesitation, when he saw the situation.

_The chief _

Should old friendships be forgotten plays in the background. This day has turned quite nostalgic. This hole had been old, when we did business. The paint is still as off putting as then and the smell of ammonia just as pervasive, making it easy to get rid of blood and other body fluids due to the business transaction typically been made here.

The silence is also well known. No reason to chit chat between old friends. Just enjoying the sake, and the sound of tiles being placed and calls, as we play. He is just as bad as ever. The two other players are a bit better, but I am sure, that I will win.

A boy comes in and bow to my old friend: "Older brother, I bring a gift" and deposit a bottle of sake on the table. Then the boy bows again and leave. Interesting, not at least the briefcase he also had. The Ministry of foreign affairs has boasted quite a bit about their deal with Sony to get their newest laptop in an upgrade design for free in return for impressing foreign dignities.

But I have not received any alert of a state computer with sensitive information on it has been stolen, and if I get such a report later. Well, something like this will make the Ministry of foreign affairs look bad, while a quick recovery of the computer will make the Agency look good, and the budget fight for the next year starts as soon as the New Year holiday is over. No rest for the wicked.

"The boy, he looked familiar, who was he"? I ask.

"Oh, he is the son of the Rat. You remember him?" my old friend reply.

"Yeah, he was not much of a fighter. So, he managed to get married?", I respond.

"One of the girls down from the club. But she ran off later with a salary man. Their salary may not be better, but it comes every month. Such is life". Silence return, as we return our attention to the game.

**Destinyland**

_Kaori_

As we are moving up, I think about my lesson. His girls seemed to be happy with my lecture about the basic rules of the law of love: A crow will seek a mate and opposite attracts. The new girls were an additional reward for my work to spread the message of Eros. So many losers in the game of love need my help. But my colleague should stop expanding his harem. The harem is maybe every boy's dream, but they only work in fantasy. A harem in the real world is a symbol of political alliances, economic survival and status. Not anything genuine.

But maybe it was the free pass to the entertainment, which make them happy, as they spread out to enjoy Destinyland's offers. Fortunately, I have been able to ensure that we will get a good view of the new entertainment at the fireworks. To see the principles at work will hopefully learn them something about taking chances. Maybe even one of them will gain the courage to actually ask him through this.

Ahhh, this roller coaster is too much excitement, ahhhh.

_Hachiman_

Lesson: No drinking and driving. Sensei's driving was bad enough in advance. That we survived the trip must be a miracle ordained by Inari Okami, together with the fact, we haven't been stopped by the police. Maybe they also fear sensei?

As we enter the gates, there is an advertisement for a new amusement: "The moment of your destiny. Battel for your love and become the hero for all to see. Be at the plaza to see the fireworks" and then with small signs: "By entering the plaza you waive all rights, Destinyland have the right to use the material…". Right, the usual bullshit. Push the button to accept your selling of your soul and your first born to the gods of evil.

Where is the important stuff, the overview of ramen stands?

_Security_

"Sir, we have facial recognition. Abe no sama is a guest tonight" the jonin report.

"Very well, report it to HQ. He is after all, the largest minority shareholder in the company. Do we have a kunoichi available to shadow him? Less risk if he is watched by a female. His psychiatric report says he is weak to female persuasion, if that should be necessary" the chunin instructed.

"Are we all not that" the jonin joke.

"Some less than other" the chunin replies sternly.

"What if Abe no sama gets caught in the new entertainment tonight?" the jonin asks.

"It is the will of our employer. If is backfire on them, it is their problem" the chunin respond.

"And the spell?" the jonin continue.

"According to HQ, spells do not exist, so they would not pay for its removal according to the contract. That the client is a fool, does not matter, as long it does not jeopardize our mission, and the spell seems to have no direct physical effect on the customers' psychical health" the chunin lectured.

_Hachiman II_

That was fulfilling, and quite good. A bit too much bamboo shoots added to the meal, but what can you expect of a place, who has a panda as a mascot. Maybe I ate too much, a girl had looked rather repulsed by the amount I had eaten. But free food and my starving body are a match made in heaven. I am a monster of logic. Priest is now feed.

"Hachiman-san, we are going to the plaza to see the new entertainment" sensei commands me.

Oh, it is already this late. I get down from my stool.

I wobble to the plaza. The demon and sensei talking about something nonsense about the new amusement. As we enter the plaza, I feel the hair on my body get up. It is because of static electricity from the many large screens which surround the plaza, either placed on the building or on a tripod?

Maybe it is to enchant the experience of the firework? Then the best place must be in the middle.

_Il principal _

What do my eyes see? The young lord with Shizukan-chan and Haruno. My escort idea to let us be entertained by coming here on this night of love gives unexpected rewards. My lady this night is so easily entertained, but that is a blessing itself. My age being what it is these days.

But why does he stand in the middle of the spell? Does he know what it does?

And the beautiful symphony of spells on Shizukan-chan is gone. Her aura is cleansed. A pity.

And my little lost snowflake, so like her mother at that time, now carries a blessing. He may be an Abe no and have a lay line to sustain him. But now two running blessings and he must also have broken Shizukan-chan curse this night. The amount of energy. If it were me, I would be lying prostrate in bed or dead. How does he do it?

But since he dares to stand there, the spell may have a positive area effect. I do feel the intent of the spell, but nothing tastes rotten – in the state of Denmark. Where you do not gamble, you do not win. I take the hand of my lady and put us behind them. Please, young master, entertain me.

Oh, are they here to watch them? My son and the fox of Abe no. Son do be careful. A fox is the best bride a man can dream about, but if you fail in your duty, the consequence is dire. Fortunately, the spell on you to avoid young girls stills seems to work in that way you stand next to her. You were so wild before, instinctively seeking the boost in power, you gain by taking their virginities. I could not allow you to do that at my school.

When you get old enough, I will compensate you for it. Maybe a scroll of tantra yoga exercises. You will need that, if you do marry a fox.

_Iroha_

On this night of romance and love. What do I see? My other boytoy is here too. Maybe this will make my escort jealous. If they fight about me, it is alright.

As the fireworks start, I raise myself on my heels, my boots helping me to look into his eyes. I like he is tall. That makes him even more handsome.

I smile at my date. This is the right time and place. I ask the question: "Can I be your girlfriend?".

He looks at me as my question has made him sad: "Yes, I am sorry".

Yes, of course. I am after all irresistible. I kiss him. But why is he sorry, that he says yes. Is it because he is a young human, and he instinctively knows, that he is far beneath me? That does not matter, love is love, and transcended class, race and ages.

_Hachiman III_

The sound of the "yes" and my so called cute kohai kissing the fake is show to us all on the screens. The scene on the screen's then changes, showing other couples and the sounds of yes and no echoes over the plaza.

The fox has been really foxy this night. She has managed to steal the fake from the fire. Oh, fox, you better watch the fire.

But for once you work to my benefit. The fake has publicly acknowledged to change status qua. You have just made my blessing of Haruno a reality.

Maybe I can use this to get Haruno to pay for me another time? She does owe me for all that time she has been playing with me to entertain herself. Although I do also enjoy the view of her – a bit too much. That bra. Down boy.

What are those screens now showing? No. Komachi and the bug. No, that is not possible.

_Taishi_  
I look into her eyes. The fireworks reflex in them. She is so beautiful. The time to act is now: "Hikigaya, no Komachi-chan, I like you, a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" I lean forward to kiss her.

_Komachi_  
This is so romantic. This is so romantic. The firework, he is so handsome, and he is asking me, if I will be his one and only. My first kiss. Of course, my answer can only be.

_Hachiman IV_

No, no, no. "No". Yes, of course, my little sister says no to that bug. My little sister is the world's best little sister. Suffer bug suffer.

_Komachi II_

Wait, I meant yes, what just happened? He looks so disappointed, and he stops moving his face against me. This is not what I wanted, my first kiss, the perfect moment, SCRAMBEL:

"If you get into Sobu, you can ask me again", I say. He starts to smile. I managed to save something.

_Harem-girls_

"What?" (How could he do that, when he has refused me all the time? I, the only one who knew that only by not giving him what he wants, can he be hold. She is probably not even a virgin like me. I am going to, what am I going to do?).

"That I do not believe, even if I have just seen it" (Poor Yumiko, she must be devastated).

"Oh" (What a plot twist. The girl seduces the boy before the eyes of the boy, the boy loves. Yes. What kind of prince is our president? We do need new characters).

"Oh no" (Another one has fallen to him. That bastard. Do not enter a love hotel with him).

"I really don't know who of them, I feel most sorry for" (Suffer. Now you will know what it is to suffer, when your heart is ripped out of you. She will leave you quickly. Behind her cute face is only greed. You will never be able to satisfy her).

"As you see, the right place is important for the question" (Well, the girl with the 1.000-watt smile did have something this night to do. I applaud you for your effort. I think I will write about this tomorrow on the website. It will be a good lesson. Oh, and that one too).

"Brother" (No, why did she do that? That is not fair, he has done everything he should do. Oh, except that).

_Il principal II _

I look at the image of the young Hikigaya, as she states her requirement. That is the correct way to motivate him and also good advertising for my school. I think I just found my next president, when the fox retires to concentrate on her exam in her third year.

But why do, dear Shizuka-chan now roll around on the ground? That is not the behavior I expect of a teacher of my school. Shame on you. I better stop it.

_Shizuka_

The no and yes is hissing around my ears. This is too much. I fall to the ground. I have heard those words before, always the wrong answer has been to me.

Someone reaches out a hand to me. I grab it. I ask the question: "Will you marry me?".

"No. I am afraid, I am far too old for you, Hiratsuka-san, but if it should have your interest, I do have a young teacher in my family. He is a bit too handsome for his own good, and his outdoor activities, well, let us say, a bit reckless. The family would like if he got somewhat more grounded. I think you would be a good match for him. Would an omiai have your interest?"

I know that calming voice. What is it doing here? I look up, this is embarrassing.

"Yes". What, why, that was not my answer.

_Hachiman VI_

I look at sensei and the principal. That was nice of him, even if I thought sensei would refuse such an offer. But who is standing beside the principal? The women remind me of. Oh, that explains much regarding Yui's presence in Sobu. Everything has an explanation. I am indeed a monster of logic. Well, old men also have the right to love. Hopefully Hina do not know this, it would shatter her illusions about the great love story of Sobu.

_Haruno_

What has just happened? How does he do this? My coming engagement has just been postponed for some time by this public spectacle. And Shizuka-chan has an omiai. Don't tell me, that he actually has power. It is not possible. It is not, is it?

_Security II_

"Report" the chunin commanded, as soon, as the young kunoichi entered the security staff room.

"Yes, chunin. He discovered me quickly but ignored me. He knew of the spell, since he placed himself in the middle of it. He was laughing a lot and was very pleased by the fact that his fox got her target. Worth to mention is that the senior Magnus of Chiba also was present, he was very subservient to Abe no sama. They have all left now, with the closing of the park" the young girl reported.

The chunin waves the kunoichi away: "Very well. Exercise your ability to move unobserved".

The night had gone well, all in all. Good advertisement available to show, from those who had found love this night, even if it was less than expected, but it had been the right kind, who said yes. He was handsome and she was cute, and the image of the girl making a demand from her suitor. That showed responsibility. Their client would be happy, and maybe it would bring more customers to the park.

It was not easy for a ninja clan to live in these days and time. Abe no sama, yes. Yes. That could be a solution. Their kunoichi was not that bad looking and he did own a lot of stock in the company. He could block any idea about closing the park down. Then pandas would continue to fight for love, and so the clan would live.

_Hachiman VII_

I get nervous as we arrive back at the car. One thing is sensei driving again. Another thing is the motorbike with the police signs on it next to her car, and a big man in leather standing next to the motorbike. A very big man.

But sensei got a smile as bright, I have even seen on her, as she sees him: "Oh, I thought you were busy saving an idol – and marrying her".

The man smiled in return: "Sorry, but would you believe the paperwork an idol generates? Please forgive me for being late".

"So, you are not marrying her?" sensei asks, as she moves closer to him.

"Well, she is a pretty girl, but not a beautiful woman like you". Respect, I may learn something about being smooth from this guy.

Sensei moves a finger run down his breast: "And how did you know we were here?"

"Well, your car is known by all of us. We do stop you from time to time," he jokes. You do mean every time she drives a car? Or not. You are all probably just as scared of her, as we pupils are.

"Well, then I think I will forgive you, if you give me a ride….- on your bike".

The man is quick to get another helmet from a bag on his bike. He must be a real scout. Always prepared.

As they are ready to leave, sensei throws her keys to the demon with a grin: "Now Haruno-chan, don't do what I will do. Hachiman is not legal in Chiba". The demon catches the key and reply with a laugh: "Maybe not in the greater Tokyo, but there are other places in Japan, we could drive to, where he is quite legal". Right, now I know the playing demon again.

I look at sensei and the cop leaving. Yes, of course. The siren and light are on. You are a weak man, even if you are a smooth cop.

I turn and look at the demon, who is bow smiling. Her devil smile is worse than the fox smile of innocence. I can see it, your plan: Women, car, her bra A night of love: "Forget it. I have a prediction: Train". I start to turn.

The devil seems for a second like she will protest, but drop it, and starts to follow me, as I walk toward the station.

I see a small crowd. It must have gathered to see the sight of sensei corrupting an innocent cop. But why are all the girls there? Were they not out karaokiing? But they all look just as surprised, as I feel. I totally understand. Sensei leaving with a guy. The pigs are going to fly. I raise my hand in greeting.

_Haruno II_

What, that boy is impossible. I just offered him the chance young men in Chiba dreams about. Alone with me on Christmas night.

Well, two can play the game. I start to follow him. You will suffer for this. He stops and raise his hand. No, that is not possible. How does he do it? His harem, including little sister, is standing there watching us. The coincidences, the coincidences are impossible. To lose before my sister, never.

I get up to him, and grab his right arm, as he lowers it and start to drag him past his harem, toward the station. I whisper: "What are you playing at?".

He smiles at me: "That you show me cracks in the mask you carry, do not mean, that I believe, what you show me. I fear you, because I know that you are so very skilled in hiding your true self. Now fear is genuine, but it is not what a healthy relationship can be built on. Both of you are the product of your genes, your family, your history and the rules of our society. If you want to escape, that you must first reshape the conditions, that binds you. Your sister at least tries, do you?".

What is he saying, he can't mean that? "What?"

"Like mother so daugher, like father so daughter," he replies.

I look into his face; his eyes, they are glittering with laughter in the night. Nobody has ever dared to speak like that to me. I should punish him, but how? Before he was so easy to manipulate. But now, subterfuge is my only weapon, all others lost to his new status in society. I lean against his shoulder and start to list, what we could have done, as we get into the station. At least he still gets red in his face as he hears my suggestions. Suffer boy, suffer. May your balls turn blue.

_Yukino_

Why is my sister here? And what is she trying to do? The sexual banter, then grabbing his arm, when he refused, now clinging to him and speaking in a low voice to him. Is that not some kind of dominion game? Does she fear us, does she fear me? Sister fears me. Actually, that is a nice thought. I am no longer just someone who follows you. I am passing you by. Are you now me, and I am you, in the waterslide of life, love and society?

**Train**

_Hachiman_

At last the train is somewhat peaceful, after Yukino has taken over her sister. Does that mean I owe her one, now? Or is she doing that out of family piety, and not to help me. This karma business is not easy to calculate.

Meanwhile Yui and Hina is trying to comfort Yumiko, while Kaori seems to be in a deep talk with what her name?

"The train will soon arrive at Kaihin-Makuhari. Kaihin-Makuhari". We started to get ready to go off. It will be good to get home. I am exhausted and it feels like a headache is approaching. I am going to sleep in tomorrow, and not going to the club.

But then Yumiko grabs my arm, and say's something dreadful: "You owe me, so you are so going to help me with this". What do I owe you?

I hear in the noise of the train stopping the voice of Yui: "Yeah, that might be better", and faster than Kamakura can empty a bowl of shrimps, the others are off, and the train continues, with me and the fire queen, alone in the wagon. Where did all the other passengers go? Cowards. No. Do not burn me. Please great Goddess help me. Somebody help me. Anybody?

_Yumiko_

I hold him fast, as the others get off, and the train continues. Then I look into his eyes, and ask the question: "Hikio, did you have anything to do with what she did this night? You better take responsibility, if you have".

He first looks confused, but then his eyes start to shine, why are they doing that? And his pupils, they are too big. Is he on something? "Everything and nothing. The fox moves to her own tune, but she is bound to serve the temple to pay for the cost of her first tail. And don't call me Hikio. I am Abe no sama. Use the honorifics, which are suitable for us, young lady. Good manners are the sign of good breeding, and you should wear less make-up. That is the sign of the trollop".

What is happening. He has never behaved like this. It is as, as Hikio, or? Oh, he continues: "What is there to be sorry for? You should be happy. Let the fox take him and carry the burden of protecting this useless young magnus. He will leave her, when he had gained sufficient power".

I get mad: "What. You have no right to say such things. Hayato-kun is doing his best in his circumstances. Everybody just sees him as some kind of meat, they can use to satisfy their ego with. Nobody loves him as I do".

"Nonsense, young lady. He seeks power as all of our kind do. When he has gained enough, he will seek out his father and kill him to take the family crest. Might is the only rule of succession, when a son does not have the right of inheritance" Hikio proclaimed.

"Hikio, you make no sense. Are you on something? Have you dragged Yui into something?" I scream into his face, as I hit him.

"Young lady. That you show concern for your friends is a good thing, but as a Miko of the temple a certain decorum is expected of you. At any time. Sit", Hikio's responds to my outburst. Then I realize, I am sitting down on the floor.

"Now, young lady. Let us speak clearly. My grandson is weak and unskilled. You carry the element of fire in you, the sign of the western dragon. That would be a good addition to my family abilities. Now tell me everything about your family. Who are you? What are you?".

Do Hikio have some kind of schizophrenia? No, I fell this man's intention. It is as something corrupted and foul is invading me. Leaving me defenseless. No, I am not weak, I am the queen. Miko, yes. Ebina-chan playing around, as we try out our Miko costumes. Ebina proudly showing me her drawings of her new manga Yokai Guardians, protectors of harmony, and the way to battle evil. I marshal my will, raise my hand, and then hit Hikio in the head again, this time screaming: "Evil, in the name of Inari Okami, begone".

Hikio slump backs as I hit him. His body seems lifeless. I quickly check him. No, he is alive, even if his pulse is low. I sit down on the seat next to him and then take his hand in mine, following his pulse. Sometimes I do learn something from my parents, even if I never want to be a doctor like them.

"You really are something" a voice says around me: "Good, I expect much of my Miko's. And regardless of his nature, my descendent is right. You fire, your strength and your caring nature would be a boon to our family. You have many of the qualities, he lacks and maybe you can find something genuine together? Please consider it".

"The train will soon arrive at Kaihin-Makuhari. Kaihin-Makuhari". What? What happened? Oh, why am I sitting with Hikio's hand in mine, while he is sleeping, and why is that women smiling at me. No, this is a misunderstanding. I remove my hand, and push him on his shoulder: "Hikio, we are at your station. You should get off".

Hikio looks confused at me as he takes his leave. Don't ask me, what happened. Why were we in such a position? Hopefully no one will get to know about it.

**Homecomings**

_Yukino_

We got home. My sister may be a bit under the weather, but she is still better than me with directions. I bid her goodnight and she tumbles into my guest room. She can get her sock tomorrow. But what does she mean, when she says, that we may be forced to do a combo to have a fighting chance in the game? Has sister started to play a game on her phone, and need me to link up with her to get extra resources? Everyone knows it is just a way to lure in new customers. Sister should know that.

_Hachiman_

As I at last get home, everything is silent and dark. My parents have probably retired to the bed early and is now asleep, hopefully. I activate my stealth ability, and get up to my room, close my door and turn on my computer and then take my cloth off. Where had the devil all that knowledge from? Some of it, should not even be physically possible. I sit down in my chair and open the folder.

Why is my little friend so blue? And then there is the headache. Why must I suffer so, great Goddess? Is it karma for all my bullshitting today, even if two requests to me were fulfilled this night? Or are you sorry for the fate of the fake? Even I can be moved to be sorry for the fake because of this, no. I am bullshitting again. The fake attacked me, when I saved that useless girl. Suffer, fake. Suffer.

_Komachi_

As I get home, it is late. I wave to Taishi-kun, as I enter and close the door to him. He had escorted me home and seems to have accepted my condition. I even allowed him to stand close to me in the train, and we got of a station too early, so we had some more time together by walking. My date may have not been as romantic as possible, but a lot of excitement. Maybe I should put a review of it on the site tomorrow.

As I quietly pass the door to my brother's room, I see that his door it is slightly open, and the light of his monitor is on. I look quickly inside.

I remove my eyes fast. Brother remember to lock the door, when you do that. Brother, you owe me so many points for my suffering. But boys be, and I must be realistic, Taishi-kun is probably going to do the same, when he gets home. But hopefully not to that movie. I will never be as beautiful as her. Would Taishi-kun like it, if I dressed like that?

Maybe I should compensate myself a bit for all this. Getting the older numbers of "Boys of Sobu" had hit my savings hard. Fortunately, I expect my capital to be increased by a lot at New Year. Mother is already in a particularly good mood, and after this Christmas Night. Maybe I even can get enough to buy a new dress. I get into my room, close the door and then lock it. That it is how is should be done brother. I hope you remember to air your room before going to bed. I get my stash out. Oh, my prince.

_Hyousuke_

As the ikeman leaves her, I close down my feed. Not a kiss, very good, even if the bastard had used the excuse of the train's movement to press his body against her. Dirty bastard.

I don't know how my ally ensured the victory tonight. But the next step is mine. How do I ensure, that he never gets into Sobu?

Sobu High is, also, well known for their very good security system in our circles. Only three access points between their intern administration system and their public system for pupils. Their computer central, and then the vice-principal and the principal's personal computers.

Maybe someone in the club can help me? I must go there tomorrow anyway.

**So, they do as expected?**

_Haruno_

My face in the mirror doesn't look good and the pounding in my head. How in the world did I get here? And I, who never get drunk. That part of me, that stays calm and collected, obvious left the meeting, before the rest of us.

What is it with Hachiman? He is always so nervous, but this night. He even made me pay for the night, and I am the girl. What is it with those eyes? What did actually happen this night? Shizuka-chan got her date, and my problem with Hayato solved for now. This should at least give me breathing room for the next month or two.

But the things Hachiman says, the things he especial says about sister. Is sister so much like father? I have always been envious of sister's freedom, and her will to deny mother.

Am I more my mother than my father, while Yukino-chan is more father than mother?

No, no. I am not my mother, never. How can you say that? I hit the face in the mirror, that is me. It breaks and I see the cracks in my mask. Would you like me if I actually showed you the genuine me? But we are so cold, I am so cold. How could anyone ever love someone so cold? Could I even love, for love? Or be genuine enough to be loved?

"Sister, what are you doing?" someone yells.

I turn, little sister is standing in the door, looking worried at me, holding a cup, which is steaming. Coffee. A kingdom for coffee. Sometimes she actually can be useful, this little weird loveable sister of mine. But why does she carry a sock with a rock in it, in her other hand? No, no. Does she plan to punish me for the night? Is she father's daughter that much?

_Hachiman_

I am up much too early. The sun is irritating my eyes and a bad heavy metal drummer is using my head as a rehearsal room and why do I have a bruise on my forehead?

The outing yesterday has probably given me a cold, but my mother has no mercy. The grocery list is longer than my arm. Mom always cooks up a storm at New Year, where we have more time together, although Father spends much of his time negotiation with tv-stations about who of his B-idols are going to have "accidents" in their changing rooms. New Year traditions after must all be kept.

On the streets, people are starting to remove the Christmas decoration and putting up the decoration for the New Year. Last day for Christmas cakes. Maybe I can get one for ½ price already?

A man bumps into me. What. I turn around, I see, it was the same man as yesterday. Stop looking at your phone, when you walk. Idiot.

_Saki_

Little brother is already hitting the books when I leave for the school. He may not have gained what he wished. But he had gained a lot of motivation for getting into Sobu. For that I must thank Komachi-chan. No doubt, that she will be a good sister in law. If I marry her brother, then. No, that is not a kind of incest.

Maybe I should take a lesson from Komachi-chan. I must be more firm with him and make demands of him, so he can show me his love through his action. Orimoto did mention, that many males' crows have difficulties expressing themselves, and prefer to show through acting rather than through words.

But what should I demand? But that is something I can reflect on, while making the last costumes for FuyuComi in so short time. Hina-chan is such a hard taskmaster.

_Minami_

I look around. It is not my bed. It is not my room. I sit up in the bed. Oh, there is blood on the sheets, and I have a bracelet on my arm. Oh, I must have gone and done it. The one thing Megumi-chan said, I must not do when dating for rewards and not love.

So, this is the way the last virgin of Sobu class 2F girls fall. What I protected so carefully, in order to catch Hayato-kun, since the rumors says he only do virgins, and I want him so much. But that bitch Yumiko took him, like she took Yui from me. I, who trained Yui and turned her into something useful.

So loyal a Yui, just as loyal as the others of my friend, when the world turned, and the lowest became the highest. Only the whore stayed my friend, when I fell.

Maybe I should have offed the oh so great Abe no my virginity, as they already claim I have done, instead of just becoming one of his Miko's. Then I at least would be recognized along with the other great beauties of his harem. Maybe then I would have gotten more than a bracelet from an old man for my virginity. Something genuine, maybe even a sense of being loved for myself.

I examine the bracelet in the dim morning light. At least the bracelet is nice, silver, and there is a jewelry charm added to it, gleaming. At least this is something genuine, since it clearly has some value, especially the jewelry charm, a pentagram with a rock in the middle. Funny, it looks just like the pattern of my virgin blood on the sheet. Some would call that an example of symmetric magic. But there is no magic left in the world of the grown up, this world I have joined this night. Only desires and will is left, as childhood's magic is lost.

I lower my arm and see a note on the bedside table. I take it.

"Dear Minami-chan, thank you for the greatest Christmas gift I have ever received. I hope you will meet with me again. Please call me. Don't worry about the hotel, I have settled the bill, and they serve a decent breakfast.

Your friend forever Tanaka".

Well, at least I lost it to a gentleman, and I don't feel any pains, as they claim is normal after having done it for the first time. Maybe ages teach skill, as strength is lost. My father always says that, when he drinks with his buddies.

But why have I no memory of it? Should I not remember my first time? I was not drunk, Megumi-chan did ensure that we only got one glass of wine each. Was I drugged? There are stories. But Tanaka seems so nice and safe.

My new bracelet seems to start glowing, what? why? As I look at the bracelet, I can see it is beautiful, really beautiful. Tanaka is nice and safe, really nice and safe, the friend I need. I need.

_Shizuka_

As I wake up, I see him beside me. That was a good ride, but somewhat conservative. Probably because he is a cop. I give it a 7 out of 10 on the excitement scale. This is nice, but what now? The guy normally leaves, before I wake up, but he is still there. Some may be nice and come back with bread for breakfast and tell me, that they will contact me. But they never do. Will he return, after he leaves?

My phone beeps. I take it up. Tsumugi-chan, my old class president from high school. She is always so good to keep in contact. What, the captain is coming back to Japan, and he wants to meet me? Was he not to meet Klitschko?

_Hyousuke_

The Kaihin Computer Club is stealing more and more of my gaming time. Being educated is a time robber, even if Yui is a very good-looking teacher and almost as kind as Komachi-chan.

But the club secretary had claimed this would be a good way to understand the club's functions at Kaihin.

So now I have been here from early morning, to see the secretary in function, as we sit in the computer club room and make deals with pupils from the school.

The secretary is a weird person. He is taller and better looking than the rest of us in the club, probably because of his foreign blood, his mother should be English. He could easily camouflage himself as a riajuu, but instead he flaunts his otakuness. This day, his hair is blue.

"Nice pair of quartz earring, you got as a Christmas gift, Hayami-san. The club will be interested in acquiring them" the secretary say's, as he holds the ear-rings up between us to be viewed. Our current customer being a girl from third year.

"They are not bad, but natural perfect breasts won the competition again, she got a hard rock. Damn, she always wins. I did think I could win this year, but the bull I am squeezing is so stingy", Hayami complains.

"I agree with your evaluation of your prey, for I think these earrings belong to a set with a neckless and bracelet", the secretary said: "Is the bugger married?".

"No, he is a widow. He is a principal at a local primary school in town", Hayami responds.

"Do he have any children?", the secretary continues his questions.

"No, he always says, that he has enough with the kids at his school. I think I know everything about him, he really likes to talk about himself" Hayami tells.

"Well, if I may come with a suggestion then?", the secretary asks.

"Of course, everyone know you are the cleverest in school, Humphrey-kun" Hayami chuckles.

"Keep the earrings for now and wear them all the time to tell him, just how much you love them and thereby him. That should ensure you get the rest of the set. When you have the complete set and give it to us, then we will ensure that you get passing grades in April", the secretary says, as he gives the earrings back to Hayami: "But remember, you may get your high school degree, but any collage or employer will quickly realize, that you don't match them, if you seek the wrong education or job".

"What should I do then?" Hayami asks, worried.

"Think about marrying you bull. He probably has a house and a good pension, maybe some money hidden away too. If you marry him, it will all become yours, when he dies. Old men die so easily, accident happens, they can even be arranged, for a price" the secretary says with a smile.

Hayami starts to laugh, as she gets up from her chair, and says: "Right now, you sounded just like natural perfect breast down in the club".

The secretary replies with singing, as he gets up and bows to her: "Money, Money, must be funny in the rich man world".

In response to that Hayami pose and then moves her hands down and up her well-shaped body, rather alluring I must say, but not as much as it would be, if it was Komachi, who were doing it. Hayami then sings: "In my dreams I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man".

She stops and looks speculative at us: "So you're saying, he should have money enough to pay for getting my nose fixed and my breasts made perfect, so I also can get hard-rocks in the future? Thanks for the idea, boys. See you in April with the full set".

As Hayami leaves, I get up and put the chair back in its place and remove her cup. The secretary sits back in his chair. I get his cup, and pour some new tea from the thermos, and place the cup back before him. He then asks me: "Another satisfied customer, Machio-san. Do you know, why we want those crystals?".

That is easy: "For Ai-chan".

"Yes, you will be surprised, what schoolkids can get their hands on, if motivated enough, especially in this merry season of gifts. It is the best time of the year for our business.

But it still takes so much time to build Ai-chan, and the crystals are far too small. If we just had access to a chemical factory to synthesize large crystals for us and the power from a nuclear plan, we could get Ai-chan up and running as she should be" the secretary moans.

I ask a question, I have wondered about the, the way we pay for goods: "How come nobody discover, that we manipulate the results of the tests?".

"As long as the school's averages is according with the expected results for a school with pupils of our social-economic background, the monitoring systems are not going to target our school for investigations.

So, we ensure that we have the necessary outliers on the curve and changes the test results among members of the bulk of the students. Of course, those who has their results decreased is the schools riajuu, ikeman and bullies. So, we punish those who are evil, and reward those who are good, for a little bit of payment to help the greater good, that is Ai-chan" the secretary explains with a smile.

We both then laugh by the thought of those riajuu, ikeman and bullies have it coming. Let them suffer, as they deserve. They may not know it, but we own them. Those who program is the true rulers of the world. We are the ones, who create and changes the world through numbers, according to our will.

Someone knocks on the door. I get up and open the door.

This time it is a boy that is waiting. He is holding the new Sony laptop model in his hands. Where did he get his hands on that? I think I am starting to drool; it is so wonderful.

"Come in Mouse, I can see that you have shocked my new kohai already" I hear the secretary says behind me.

Mouse, yes, he is a bit small, but wiry and a lot of muscles. Probably trained in a martial art. I follow him to the table and pull the chair out for this mouse. He bows to the secretary, who just smiles to him in return. Then Mouse sits down and place the laptop before the secretary on table.

"Nice piece. You know we want it. What do you want for it?", the secretary says, as he takes the lab-top, and open it.

"Consider it a gift for the future. One never knows, when you need friends" Mouse say's with a small sitting bow to the secretary.

"So, you have read the great book now. Good. I hear you have great ambitions. Bedding the Ice-queen of Sobu. She is indeed beautiful" the secretary responds with a small lecherous smile.

"Yes, she is, in and out of cat-suit, and I also liked her speech. Long time I have heard anyone speaking so clearly in public about the need to clean house. Many of us brothers really liked it. I even got her autograph to my collection" Mouse says proudly.

"We are able to arrange you to meet her in a more private setting, if you are interested. We are making her homepage. She wants to reach out and help people to change. She is a very noble lady" the secretary reply.

"Yes, but not noble enough for our owner of Chiba. Her mother tried to get the older sister to seduce him last night. She even brought a girlfriend to help. I don't know if she and her friend succeed in it. They were all wasted when they left Angel Ladder Café. Both of those girls are gorgeous, but maybe the rich and powerful are made of better and sterner stuff than us bottom-feeders" Mouse says with a smile.

"Have you sold that information to anyone?" the secretary asks with interested.

"Of course not, sent it upstairs. Our new oyabun like that kind of information" Mouse reply.

"Yes, our new oyabun is a man of the modern world. Security services, information services and manipulation of bids and contracts. It shows his background in the corporate world.

I expect you have heard the rumors, that the man who died by jumping on the train track right in front of him, actually was trying to murder him, and were not committing suicide to protest against just having been fired by our new oyabun", the secretary tells with humor.

"No, that is new. The media wrote a lot about the suicide, calling it a modern form of seppuku" Mouse respond. Mouse seems happy to get the gossip.

"And then others started to protest their sacking by committing suicide too, and the company was forced to get the oyabun to resign to get out of the shitstorm. Such is the power of mass media.

But the loss of the corporate world is our gain. He is a man with the will to succeed, no doubt about that. No more nonsense about traditions and the superstition. My grandfather was so old fashioned. Believing in magic in our days and time" the secretary sums up.

Fuck, the secretary is the grandson of the late oyabun, that was killed by the dagger of Tamamo-no-Mae? Just what kind of mess is I in? Another fine mess.

_Minami II_

What happened? What time is it? How did it get so late? Shit, brother is so going to use the fact that I will come home late, to call our parents' attention to me. I do so not need that. I must get Megumi-chan and find a believable explanation. She will know what to do.

_Hachiman II_

I made it back. My arms must have been stretched a meter by carrying all those bags, at least. Not lying.

After having deposited the goods in the kitchen, I change into my tracksuit and get into the living room. I can hear a couch calling me.

Kamakura is sitting on the window ledge, sunbathing in the winter sun. The room is a bit stuffy after I have been out, but at least my outing has helped with my headache. I open the window to let some fresh air in and start petting Kamakura.

I look out of the window. A little girl is dancing along her mother on the sidewalk. Her mother asks her something. The child responds by yelling: "No mother, I don't want a spicy curry. In this hash spicy life of ours, I at least want to enjoy a sweeter, milder curry".

I laugh. The girl has already understood the basic principles of life. I look at Kamakura, who has started to purr by my attention and ask: "Now she only needs a cat to be perfect, does she not?"

_Kamakura_

Well, since you ask, I shall see what I can arrange, when she gets to the age, where she is able to learn to serve. This dimension is not bad for a cat. I had at last managed to hunt down the rare, elusive killer sushi last night. Tasty treats for the cat.

Of cause, the best I ever have caught was still the three space whales. Yum. I had been out of action for a week after that feast. Could not even move a whisker. My taste buds still remember it. Now, swipe down the side, servant number three.

_In a completely different place_

A girl is caught in her own little room-com love situation. One thing is to discover one's sexual preference. Another thing, and completely different, is to survive the impulses of that preference. The kissable mouth of her best friend, the alluring legs of the captain of the track and field team or the appealing late bloomer in the class.

_The captain_

Khat, khat, khat.

Flags waving. Shouting's: "Banzai, banzai". "Captain; you are the greatest". "Banzai, banzai".

A man in a yellow jacket sticks a microphone into the nose of a very big man and yells in the noise: "Captain, we are all here to congratulate for your marvelous victory. Defeating Klitschko in the first round, knocking him out with your famous left hook. What are you going to do now?".

The captain holds his hands up in the air, showing the belt to the many fans gathered in the airport to great their new champion: "To meet the girl, who promised me to marry me, when I became the champion. It is for her; I fight every time, all the time".

The sound of crying is coming from people present. Even strong men get a tear in their eyes, when they hear that statement. The sound of banzai increases.

Khat, khat, khat.

**Idol production**

The girls were in their battle uniforms and carrying champagne and caviar down the corridor, entering the great boss office. What is going on now? It is good that I decided to get into office, even if we are allowed to work from home around New Year.

I decided to go to the source of all information, the great boss personal secretary. She knows everything before anyone else in the company. I put on my best smile and enter her den. She may be old, but still a woman.

"What's going on? Our best products dressed like that and the finest food brought in? Is the prime here to get a new wife?" I joke.

"No, the boss has a meeting with the vice-principal of Sobu High to get his daughter into the school" is the short reply I get.

"Sobu High, getting the greatest delinquent in greater Tokyo into that school? Better let me package her instead. A bad girl would earn us some serious Yen on advertisement. But of course, that is not possible for the daughter of the boss, even if she is better looking than any of our idols" I complain.

"Yes, and by the way. We have a reorg. You and the others idol managers will from the first of January refer to Hikigaya-san", she replies coldly.

Ooops, I forgot, you actually like that monster girl. But why that old timer, and not me? "I thought he was on his way out, because of his old-fashioned ideas and behavior".

"That was before the change of ownership", she says sardonically. Why, have my smile lost its touch since I was the face of the company? "What, we are no longer owned by the oyabun?"

"No, seem like the old oyabun sold our company to that temple some years ago, but kept the right to act on the shares as long he lived" she explains.

Oh, so much for family love: "Not a nice way to treat a favored son. No wonder the older brothers call that boy the owner of Chiba", I comment.

"Not that favored, after all he was forced to marry the English horse by his father" she responds with hatred.

Oh, yes. That. You had hoped that he would keep his promise to you and marry you. Foolish women, the oyabun would never have been able to get a son married to a Japanese woman with such a heritage. "Well, all English girl reminds me of horses" I joke, hoping that my statement would pacify her. Now, what could I do to get into my new boss good grace?

**The visitor**

An old man walks slowly along the tombstones in the graveyard. He stops by a large stone with the name: "Yukinoshita" and get down on one foot, putting a plum blossom by the foot of the grave and whisper: "So old comrade, I think this is the last time I get to visit you. I met your great granddaughter; she is a beauty and smart too. Full of fire and want to change the world, but unfortunately it is quite the wrong doctrines she preaches. I think she will be astonished to learn the truth about you, but I promise you this. If she goes the way of your father and grandfather than I will ensure, that she dies quickly and painless, just like your son. Rest peacefully in the knowledge, that no Yukinoshita will ever rape, plunder and burn the cities of China again".

Meanwhile, two young men dressed in black suits watch the old man, doing what all younger official do, complain about their situation and superiors:

"How long are we going to wait here?".

"Until the old man is finished".

"We do nothing but visit graveyards. It is so boring".

"Bette boring than dead. If the general hear you complaining, the last grave, he is going to visit, before his retirement, is yours".

Well, it is a sad fact, that I hear everything you two says. I may be old, but technology compensates for both loss of hearing and distance.

In the old days, none of my guards would have said anything outside of the base due to operational security, and everyone would know to check themselves for tags.

And no, in these soft day's I can't have the sons of party members shoot at will, but your next postings will be at an uncertain border. Hopefully that will learn you two something, or you will become heroes of the party.

Deng may not have been a firm believer in the cause, but at least he had been effective in getting rid of the useless sons, nephews and grandsons of the party, courtesy of Vietnamese bullets. Sometimes it is better that the leader is efficient, rather than a believer, but Deng had led to technocrats leading the party, and now a new layer of deadwood is dragging the party down with their arrogance, stupidity and behavior: Fast cars, hookers and snow. No wonder they alienate the people so. The Great Helmsman would have sent them all for reeducation on the farms.

I must soon decide who will be the next chairman or the helm of China will be left to chance, and this time I will not be there to order the tanks into the city to save us from going the way of the Soviet Union.

**Editor Asami**

I place the pictures and the transcript before me on my desk.

Oh, Shizuka-chan, so naughty. It was good that I did pay for inferred to. What is your head doing in his lap? But you are a friend, so let us keep this out for now, since you are going to be a star anyway.

It is my luck, that you have told me about the boy, who was the captain of the boxing team of your high school and your first crush. Who could know that he would succeed, and that while you dating a bona fide hero: Save idol from a stalker, rescue children from a burning building and stopping crazy driving on route 14. And then there is the fact, that are those who mention that he is a possible candidate for a yellow ribbon. Oh, Shizuka, you do know how to pick them.

And then you also have an omiai to go to, from the line of the principal. That boy is probably a bishonen of rank, like the principal was. It was one of my few disappointments, that the principal refused me, after I graduated from Sobu. He was so very nice about it, when he told me about his view, that once you became his pupil, then you always was a pupil of him, regardless of age, and that it was bad karma for a teacher to touch a pupil in an inappropriate manner. I admire his character, even if it was not to my benefit.

Then the extra surprises of the night. Chiba heartthrob number one getting a new girlfriend. A girl from the owner of Chiba's harem, while the owner recruits the ex-girlfriend to his harem. I did turn you from a boy into a man, but that you already have evolved to girlfriend-swapping, is fast. I foresee a long glorious career for you.

And such a nice picture of your ex-girlfriend with the owner. It looks like she is a young wife, who is transporting her husband home from a successful evening at the husbands' company. Unfortunately, that the recorder fell out under that. I would like to know what they discussed. Maybe what is genuine?

I do not know how he does it, something genuine. There is not a mother, who will not cry, when they read about it, and be filled with disgust of the methods of the Yukinoshita matriarch. Sending her oldest daughter to seduce him like that, after having failed with the youngest.

But quite inspirational. Maybe an invitation to my New Year party will have your interest, oldest daughter. A lot of good-looking man, to play with and also good champagne. You must bring the caviar.

I look at the boxes of champagne. Such a nice gift from the headwaiter. He did not know that the owner was underage. So sweet a coffee, and so much of it. That boy's liver must be made of steel.

And then there is his little sister. So good a daughter. The way every mother wants their daughter to behave, even if they themselves would have torn off that boy's clothes and had their way with him, if they had gotten such a chance, when they were young and irresponsible.

Yes, this is going to be the greatest number of love ever. Ran is going to cry, as I get the ticket to Hawaii. The sun, the drinks, the young men surfing on the waves, and the hot nights.

**FuyuComi**

_An editor_  
I suffer as only a man can suffer, when he is sent to do the errands of his mistress, his only one etc. etc. as bags weigh my arms down.

Of course, I have only myself to blame for it. My father had warned me, never stick in crazy.

But I did it, knowing that my girl is rotten to the core, and I am still happy with my choice. But it gives me the duty to ensure, that she gets her drug, as she is on the clock to deliver, while my duty is at this place anyway, seeing if there is anyone, who can be the next hit.

But soon my burden will be over. The circle of Sobu High is my last stop on my far too long list. Just how many rotten girls are there in Japan?

As I enter Sobu High area of influence, I see the rows of girls waiting to get their drug. Yep, many.

But there is something new. The girls selling the drugs are dressed as foxes, and one side of the wall carries the sign "Yokai Guardians, protectors of harmony" with a lot of drawings under it.

I start to look them over. At least it is not an iseikai. Oh, there are still some shirtless young men with six packs in this story, but there are a lot more monster girls in fierce battles, resulting in panty shots and girls on girl's situation. This is not the typical product of Sobu High.

All in all, not bad, even if the story needs some heavy editing. Especially those fox girls need more work. They look too much like dogs.

Looks like I have found a possibility, even if it's not a room comedy love story, where we are introduced to the heroine, who is going to win, in the first chapter, and the boy is a clueless idiot, who is going to suffer in so many ways, because he is lucky enough to be surrounded by beauties. They are the best kind of stories.

_Il principal _

I hear his speech. It is good to see him in such a good form again, even if he is such a problem maker. But it is his charismatic ability to get into trouble, that make him such a wonderful companion in boring days.

"So, my advice is, never let a follower check if your enemy is dead. Do it yourself. As an evil overlord you must never shy away from getting blood on your hand", he says, as he finishes his performance.

The audience clap and there is quickly a queue to get selfies. Poor Tom, what he does not have to accept. One after another of magical girls defeating him. Well, he gets the view up as compensation. Tom, you are still such a pervert. You are such a quick learner, but you only learn our worst habits. Panty shots at your age.

When the last of the audience have left, Tom closes the door, and dispel his magic. It makes the world so much easier, when you don't have to spend hours to do your make-up. I used that trick a lot, when I was a kabuki-player in the Genroku period.

"Daishi-kun, so nice of you, that you could come. We must see each other more", Tom says, as greets me.

I smile, Tom is such a kidder: "As I would miss your performance. Whose body is you using?".

"Oh, this fine fellow. He was a gift from the president" Tom reply.

I shake my head: "Tom, Tom. Don't tell me that you have started again?".

Tom just smiles at me. Yes, once again, into the battel he rides. I should never have taken him to that meet and greet in the teacher union.

"Let's talk about what is important. My daughter's" Tom asks.

"Do you not mean my daughter?" I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, no curse anymore? She got a daughter, she is mine. If she got a son, he would have been yours. Another one to kill you", Tom says, as he gives me the fingers. Yes, my fertility is high, and her curse, as efficient as always. Oh, my queen. It was not by my will; I am as ever just another weak man.

"Well, she is alright. Not too bright, but in love and happy. Has great people skill, just like her mother" I say.

"And my other one and does he still want to kill me?" he continues his questions.

"Undoubtedly, you know how Fu Manchu is, only true heroes are allowed to approach his daughters, but I think he bought your death. After all, it was such a grand and absurd death" I laugh.

Tom bows. Ever the showman: "Than you, thank you. You are such a wonderful audience. But regarding my other daughter".

"Oh, she has too much power. I have placed her with a local ninja clan. The clan is expert in handling that kind of troubles. Full throttle on self-control.

That agreement is until he revives her. He is such a big softie with his daughters, even if he kills them, when they play around with unsuitable guys. But stop thinking. She is waiting, and you know she do not like waiting" I say and point to the door.

_A man in a yellow jacket_

Number of cat girls up since last year. The camera crew catch it all. The public like this stuff, even if they say the kids are crazy. It still looks fun and reminds them about a time with dreams and hope.

Sobu High, the notorious. Well, maybe a shot or two for the good of the house mothers. They also need dreams and hope.

What is this: "Yokai Guardians, protectors of harmony" and with lots of girls. Approved by Abe no sama.

This is a story about the temple. Well, this way I can tell something without telling. This will be a good prelude for my New Year transmission. Now, where can I find the creator of the story. Hopefully the maker is a beautiful girl and not a fat otaku. Beautiful girls sell the story.

**Homepage**

_Yukino_

I look on, as he shows me my new homepage on the PC before us: "In this top corner, is your links to charities, you recommend for support. In this top corner is the links to your page with recommendation for books, you have read. My uncle is by the way, very happy for your letter about his book. It is not often; he gets that kind of feedback.

Between those two is the box with links to videos of your public speeches, participation in new shows and so on.

Then in the middle is your current main message, and below that is the links to your former messages.

The homepage is linked to your Line account, and we have also established a twitter account for international message. Updates from both accounts will be shown above your current message.

As you can see, it is a very simple form of a homepage. But the message on this page, is the message, not the design.

So, if you can try it out for some time, then we can look at what can be optimized with regard to your use of the page and the readers experience. But for the time being I do not recommend any possibility for contacting you through the page or leaving any kind of comment. That kind of features only attracts the trolls".

That seems simple enough, even Yui should be able to use it. I try some of the links and then I use Line to send a message: "Feed the cat, keep the country clean and have a nice day" ending with a cat emoji. It shows below the three boxes, and above my coming message. Everything works. Now I just have to think about a good message for the New Year.

I bow to him as thanks for his work. He smiles, and waves me off: "It was my pleasure".

Then there is knocking on the door. He goes and open the door: "Good you could come, Mouse. The computer I need to have transported is nearly ready to go. Yukinoshita-san, may I introduce you to Mouse, a good friend of the computer club, and general trouble shooter here at Kaihin. If you have any problems, Mouse is the man to solve them".

I greet him as I recognize him. He is the polite boy, who I gave my autograph. What a coincidence.

**Somewhere, elsewhere**

"Thank you, Kon-chan. I hope you had a good time at FuyuComi". Yes, "Boys of Sobu XII". I have waited so long for it. I start to tear off the plastic to get to my treasure. There are reasons we keep watch over the mortals, even if Amaterasu-ōmikami complains all the time about all that work, they create for us.

**"Yes, Goddess" (in remembrance of)**

I look around, as I sit down on the chair in the waiting chamber and look at the number I have been assigned: "666". I don't even know, how I came to be here.

The door goes up, and a man comes in, carrying a folder. I recognize him, of course. He was once my boss, so I get up: "Sir Humphrey".

"Oh, it is good to see you, Bernard. Please come with me, I have, based on your experiences, arranged for you to be assigned as a private secretary to the chair God of the council of love, fertility and growth", he says, as he gives me the folder.

I take it. Sir Humphrey then turns and start to move toward the door.

"Sir?" I respond.

He turns once again to face me: "Yes Bernard, what is it?".

"Sir, what is this place?" I inquire.

Sir Humphrey starts to smile. It reminds me of the times, where he was once again were tricking the minister: "Well, Bernard. That is a matter of perspectives. Some will probably think hell. Others may regard this as purgatory. But for us selected few, well, we call it heaven. Welcome to the central administration of prison planet 0315".

"Prison planet? Sir" I ask confused.

"Yes Bernard. Think Australia, just on a galactic scale, and with some rather particular biological experiment thrown in too. Life on Earth is much older and weirder, than you think. You will get that lesson in the staff orientation for new employees" Sir Humphrey say.

**The Yukinoshita**

As I arrive at the morning room, I note my wife is not yet present. Another man may have the thought, that his wife had an affair, but if her late nights with her girlfriend, was of that kind, they should at least be polite enough to let us watch. But my wife is much to proper for that kind of activities of course.

One of our servants arrives silently, and pour coffee for me, as I sit down. I take the stack of newspapers; we have received this morning. Everything is as expected, even the fact, that we probably soon will get an election. That we had kept power after the 2009 election was a miracle, and of course only made possible because of the buyout of a lot of minority parties.

Fortunately, the prime is an expert on that, and his stance on the Senkaku Islands ensures, that the right wing will support the party without question. More problematic, it is not enough to ensure, that I will get the votes needed. I must contact my cousin, our new oyabun, to get the necessary votes for my reelection.

But if there just were some other ways to get more visibility. I take the next paper, Chiba Weekly News. Hopefully they have a good scandal to entertain me. Hmm, that boy on the front cover again, sleeping, while his hand is held by a young girl and the letters "Seeking the genuine".

And below there is a picture of my coming son in law kissing a young girl. Well, that is going to postpone the announcement of the engagement for some time.

Sobu High has standard, so an affair there must at least be over several dates. It was something different at Kaihin High, where I was a pupil. There love is from Friday to Friday, and anything beyond a month is the sign of true love – and madness. Like I, like we were, before.

Then a picture of a woman, I recognize her. The hot young teacher at Sobu, who body carries a thousand promises. Oh, she must like them big. A hero and a champion. As uncle always said, never apologize, except to them who can make you squeal like a pig. Sound advice. Hopefully they are not making him scream to much – down below.

Oh, there is also a picture of Haruno-chan clinging to that boy. Now, what was that? Is that even possible? What exactly had my dear wife taught our daughter, when she told Haruno-chan about the bees and the flowers? Well, that is a form of visibility, but probably not the best one for a conservative candidate.

_Haruno_

I put Chiba Weekly News down on the table before me. I know, I complained to him about turning little sister into a national sex symbol, and that he had never done anything for me. But this. This, this is actually what I asked him for, in the literal sense, but not what I actually want.

Well, at least it explains the invitation I got from their editor to a New Year party.

**The Tobe**

The little sister is probably just as decadent as the older. Is that even possible? No wonder my useless son is watching that movie all the time. Whores, Whores. They are nothing. A family of a pimp and his whores.

No, the young lord's sister instead. She is a proper lady. Making good demands of her suitors. Why can my idiot son not fall for her?


End file.
